Charada
by Sandy Lane
Summary: Essa fic se passa nos eventos do Arco da Season 8. Lana Lang tem super poderes graças ao nanotraje e está com Clark Kent, em mais uma tentativa de ficarem juntos. E Clark acaba recebendo um inusitada visita do futuro...
1. Chapter 1

**Charada**

_Eventos situados no Arco da Season 8 com o retorno de Lana e sua transformação em Super Pink de Kryptonita._ :P

Clark estava consertando o trator do lado de fora do celeiro. Ele estava pensando nos últimos acontecimentos em sua vida: suas ações como o The Blur, sua entrada no Planeta Diário, o casamento de Chloe e Jimmy, os sentimentos por Lois se modificando... Então Lana ressurgiu e ele ficou confuso. Lana Lang sempre fora a mulher do seus sonhos, aquela que ele achava que seria a sua companheira eterna. Mas sua história com Lana só foi se complicando mais e mais ao longo dos anos, mentiras, segredos, Lex Luthor, Bizarro, Brainiac, tudo se interpôs no caminho deles, até que Lana aparentemente desistira e se despedira naquele doloroso vídeo. Clark achara que fora o fim. E então ela retornara no casamento de Chloe e agora usava um nanotraje tecnológico que lhe dava superpoderes. Agora os dois estavam em 'pé de igualdade' e segundo Lana, nada mais poderia separá-los.

O problema era que Clark não estava mais tão animado com isso como deveria...

Havia alguns dias que Clark não via Lois. Ela tinha ido para Star City com Jimmy para que ele tivesse um melhor tratamento após o ataque de Doomsday na festa de casamento. Clark ficara ocupado com o resgate de Chloe das garras do monstro ( que para sua surpresa, era Davis Bloome) e agora estava prestes a se despedir dos garotos da Legião de Super-Heróis do século XXX. Segundo Rook, Garth e Imra, Clark ainda deixaria sua marca no mundo e inspiraria milhares de pessoas. Clark ainda não conseguia imaginar algo assim.

A última notícia que Clark tivera de Lois era que ela continuava em Star City e Jimmy estava tendo progressos. Nem sequer perguntara por ele. Bom, isso não era tão surpreendente, já que a despedida deles fora melancólica. Lois estava muito abalada com tudo que acontecera. Mas o que a afastara de Clark fora o momento após o quase beijo deles na pista de dança. Clark vira Lana e ficara tão surpreso que esquecera completamente da presença de Lois.

Clark suspirou, recriminando-se em pensamento. Fora no mínimo muita falta de consideração, não à toa Lois agora parecia evitá-lo...

Clark terminou de consertar o trator e Rokk e Garth se aproximaram dele. Clark sorriu para os novos amigos. Era uma grande responsabilidade ser uma inspiração para aqueles garotos, mas pelo que vira, eles estavam se saindo muito bem.

'Clark, nós estamos indo.', disse Rokk, o líder do trio.

'É, nosso trabalho por aqui acabou.', disse Garth, o mais despachado do três. 'Eu nem acredito que te conheci antes de você se tornar o Su... Ai!', ele gritou ao levar um tapa na cabeça de Rokk.

'Desculpe, Clark, mas você não pode saber tudo sobre seu futuro.', disse o prudente Rokk.

'Eu entendo, embora a curiosidade seja grande...', disse Clark, simpático. 'Vocês sabem mesmo tudo sobre mim e o que me cerca?'

'Está tudo nos livros de História. Você é uma lenda, cara.', afirmou Garth.

'E além de mim, quais as pessoas que aparecem nessa história?', ele perguntou curioso.

Rokk hesitou mas depois resolveu que não faria mal se Clark soubesse mais alguma coisa, desde que não fosse algo determinante para o seu futuro.

'Sabemos sobre Pete Ross, Lex Luthor...'

'Lex vai continuar sendo meu inimigo, não é?', interrompeu Clark, sério. 'Ele nunca vai desistir.'

'E vai ficar bem pior, acredite.', afirmou Garth. 'O careca não vai te dar descanso. Ele vai ter êxitos, mas no final você irá triunfar.'

'Lex não será seu único inimigo. Haverão outros.', avisou Rokk. 'Todos querem triunfar sobre S... o herói.', ele colocou a mão no ombro do preocupado Clark. 'Você terá bons amigos que o ajudarão nessa caminhada.'

'A Liga da...', ia dizendo Garth, que parou ao ver a cara feia de Rokk. 'Esqueci que eles ainda não se nomeiam assim...'

'Eu farei parte de uma Liga?', disse Clark, pensativo. 'É o mesmo grupo que Oliver criou, não é? Bart, AC, Victor, Dinah e John Jones já fazem parte dela. Kara também foi convidada para fazer parte do grupo, mas preferiu procurar Kandor.'

'Um dia ela volta.', afirmou Garth.

'Ok, acho que já estamos falando demais...', disse Rokk.

'Tem mais pessoas que farão parte do meu destino? Do meu futuro?', ele perguntou e Rokk fez uma careta, mas depois cedeu.

'Jimmy Olsen, Perry White, Bruce Wayne, Lana Lang, Lois Lane...', ele foi citando até ser interrompido por Clark.

'Quem é Bruce Wayne? E... como será com... Lana... e Lois?', ele perguntou curioso e ansioso.

'Bruce fará parte da Liga. Vocês serão uma dupla e tanto quando atuarem juntos.', disse Garth, animado. 'E ainda tem a Amazona para completar a trindade...'

'Amazona? Trindade?', repetiu Clark, sem entender.

'Longa história.', cortou Rokk. 'E nós não podemos contar. Entendeu, Garth?', ele olhou incisivo para o amigo, que cruzou os braços, contrariado.

'E sobre Lana? E Lois?', perguntou Clark ansioso.

'Essas duas fazem parte das histórias mais longas...', Garth afirmou e depois suspirou. 'Eu vou embora sem um autógrafo de Lois Lane!', ele se queixou.

'Garth, nós não estamos aqui para passear...', Rokk revirou os olhos.

'Lois será tão famosa assim?', quis saber Clark.

'Você nem imagina! Ela é tipo... uma lenda! A intrépida repórter do Planeta Diário!', exclamou Garth, empolgado. 'Ela inspirou muitas pessoas...'

'Jornalistas...', achou Clark.

'Também.', disse Garth com um tom misterioso. 'Mas eu te confesso que uma das minhas maiores frustrações nessa viagem, foi não ter conhecido pessoalmente Lois Lane...', o rapaz piscou e Clark ficou intrigado.

Imra e Lana se aproximaram dos rapazes e a loira se despediu de Lana com um abraço.

'Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Lana.'

'Meu também. E obrigado a todos por tudo.', disse Lana, simpática.

'Foi incrível conhecer você, supercara.', disse Imra, com um sorriso e Clark apenas sorriu, tímido. Imra olhou para os amigos. 'Vamos, então?'

'Vamos!', exclamou Rokk. 'Adeus, Clark. Foi uma honra.', ele apertou a mão do repórter.

'Foi demais, cara!', exclamou Garth, empolgado, dando um abraço em Clark.

A Legião ativou os anéis e sumiu dali. Lana e Clark olharam um para o outro.

'O que você e Imra conversaram?', ele quis saber.

'Nada muito importante. Eu queria saber mais sobre o futuro, mas ela não podia me dizer...', ela lamentou. 'E eu decidi que não quero saber. Estou feliz por estar aqui com você no presente. E agora, mais do que nunca, eu sei que o nosso destino é ficarmos juntos como sempre quisemos.', ela sorriu e segurou a mão dele.

Clark ficou pensativo.

...

**Fundação Ísis**

Chloe estava concentrada digitando no computador quando Lana entrou no lugar em supervelocidade. Chloe evitou que os papéis em cima da mesa se espalhassem. Ela sorriu e olhou para trás e ficou surpresa ao ver a amiga.

'Eu pensei que fosse Clark... Ainda tenho que me acostumar com essa coisa de _Super Lana_...', ela sorriu.

'Eu entendo.', a mestiça sorriu. 'Eu nunca pensei em ficar assim também, mas foi o melhor que aconteceu para mim e Clark. Nada mais vai nos separar.'

'Parece que agora são um super casal...', murmurou Chloe, não muito certa se isso era bom.

'Nós passamos por tanto problemas, tudo parecia conspirar para nos separar... Agora eu tenho poderes. Não há mais bloqueios. Clark e eu estamos _plenamente_ juntos.', ela deu ênfase à isso, com um olhar malicioso e Chloe entendeu que os dois estavam praticando o supersexo. Chloe desviou o olhar, incomodada. 'E agora eu posso ajudá-lo a combater o crime e fazer o bem. Não poderia ser mais perfeito.'

'Que bom, Lana. Parece que os sonhos estão se realizando...', Chloe forçou um sorriso e Lana percebeu.

'Chloe, você não sente mais nada por Clark, não é? Quer dizer, nada no campo amoroso...', quis saber a mestiça.

'Não. Eu sou amiga de Clark. Só amiga.', ela afirmou. 'Eu amo Jimmy e quero ser feliz com ele. Só estou esperando que ele melhore. Aliás, hoje à noite vou viajar para Star City. Lois está sendo maravilhosa olhando pelo meu marido, mas sou eu quem deveria estar lá.'

'Lois é uma boa pessoa.', disse Lana, simpática. 'Vá sim, Chloe, cuide do Jimmy. Amores são para ser bem resguardados. Eu, mais do que nunca, cuidarei bem do meu.', ela sorriu.

'Eu sei.', murmurou Chloe, pensando o quanto aquela conversa a incomodava.

E não era por ter sentimentos amorosos por Clark. Era algo que martelava em sua cabeça, mas ela não sabia exatamente o que era. Ela só sabia que a união de Lana e Clark não parecia algo tão bom assim.

...

**Star City**

Lois terminou de arrumar suas malas. Ela estava instalada confortavelmente em um apartamento luxuoso em Star City pago por Oliver. Todos os dias, Lois ia visitar Jimmy no hospital para saber se ele estava bem. A recuperação do fotógrafo estava sendo gradual, mas bem mais rápida do que se imaginava. Na verdade, Lois achara que Jimmy não iria resistir aos graves ferimentos provocados pelo monstro que invadira o casamento da prima e iria acabar morrendo. Mas Jimmy era bem mais resistente do que aparentava. Talvez o amor o tornasse mais forte.

Lois suspirou. Pelo menos, Chloe e Jimmy tinham um ao outro. Lois ficara aliviada ao saber que a prima fora resgatada das garras do monstro e estava vindo para Star City ficar perto do marido.

Diferente de Chloe, Lois não tinha mesmo sorte no amor. Todas as vezes que se jogara nessas águas turbulentas, quase se afogara. A última decepção fora com Clark. Era verdade que Clark não lhe fizera promessas, nem lhe dera esperanças, mas por um momento, naquela pista de dança, ela achou que alguém precisasse dela. E lera errado todos os sinais. Por sorte o beijo não acontecera. Lana chegara e o momento se foi para sempre.

Lois bebeu um pouco de café. Era melhor assim. Lois e Clark como um casal era algo completamente sem sentido. Clark Kent sempre seria apaixonado por Lana Lang.

A campainha tocou e Lois foi atender. Ela abriu um sorriso ao ver Chloe. As primas se abraçaram, saudosas.

'Chlo, que bom que você está aqui, inteira!', a repórter olhou bem para a prima. 'Não sabe o quanto eu fiquei preocupada.'

'Eu sei. Felizmente tudo deu certo.', a loirinha sorriu.

'E o monstro? Ele morreu? Apagaram ele?', quis saber Lois.

'Ele... ele sumiu...', disse Chloe, sem querer entrar em detalhes. 'Eu não lembro de muita coisa, estava inconsciente... Mas deixa isso pra lá. Como está o meu marido?'

'Se recuperando muito bem.', disse Lois, fechando a porta e resolvendo não falar mais sobre Doomsday. Ela entendia o incômodo de Chloe. 'Daqui a pouco estará de volta à ativa tirando mais fotos desfocadas do Blur.', ela brincou.

'Lois, você ainda não desistiu do tal herói misterioso?'

'Jamais! Enquanto eu não fizer uma entrevista com ele, não irei sossegar!', exclamou a jornalista determinada.

'Lo, se ele se esconde nas sombras é porque não quer mesmo aparecer...', disse Chloe, tentando desviar a atenção de Lois sobre o Blur. Quanto mais ela ia em direção à essa ideia fixa, mais em perigo ficava.

'Ele só é um pouco tímido.', teimou a repórter e Chloe riu, desistindo de tentar mudar a cabeça da prima. 'E depois que eu o entrevistar, você vai ver que ele vai até querer mostrar o rosto para as pessoas...'

'Quem sabe...', murmurou Chloe, pensativa. 'E você vai retornar à Metrópolis?', perguntou a loira vendo as malas de viagem.

'Não quero ficar de vela.', ela fez uma careta e Chloe riu.

'Você não é uma vela! É minha prima querida!', afirmou a loira, que depois ficou séria. 'Bem, já que você vai voltar mesmo, acho que... que você deve saber de algo...'

'Do quê?', Lois franziu a testa, curiosa.

'É sobre Clark. E Lana...', falou Chloe e Lois perdeu o sorriso. 'Eles...'

'Estão juntos, eu sei.', completou Lois. 'Eu adivinhei pelo modo como os dois se voltaram logo um para o outro quando Lana chegou na festa...'

'Lois, antes de Lana aparecer, eu vi um... certo clima entre você e Clark. Vocês foram até dançar juntos...', relembrou Chloe com um sorrisinho.

'Isso não importa mais, Chlo. Foi bobagem. O clima de romance estava no ar e nós nos deixamos contaminar. Mas logo a realidade bateu à porta e foi melhor assim. Cada um seguiu seu caminho separadamente como deve ser.', ela disse, séria, mentindo para si mesma. Aquela situação havia abalado-a mais do que gostaria de reconhecer. Mas Lois era uma Lane. E Lanes não se deixavam abater com facilidade.

'Está tudo bem mesmo?', perguntou Chloe, preocupada.

'Está. Tudo ótimo.', ela afirmou e sorriu. 'É só o Clark, afinal de contas...', ela fez um ar de pouco caso e Chloe apenas observou. 'Ele não passa de um caipirão.', ela deu de ombros. 'Agora preciso me focar na minha próxima matéria. Aquela rata ruiva da Tess já me ligou perguntando quando eu volto, porque segundo ela _não está me pagando para que eu fique de férias_. Víbora!' , exclamou Lois, irritada e Chloe achou graça.

...

**Fundação Ísis**

Lana olhou atentamente as imagens no computador. Tess estava se movimentando e ela podia apostar que não era só para ir ao cabeleireiro. Lana tinha fortes suspeitas de que Tess tinha algum tipo de contato com Lex Luthor. Em momento algum Lana comprara aquela historinha de Lex ter perecido no frio do Ártico. Lex deveria estar em algum lugar, se recuperando e preparando o próximo passo. Lana queria pegá-lo antes disso. Ela faria Lex pagar por tudo que fizera contra ela e Clark. Luthor não merecia mais nenhuma chance.

Lana desligou o computador no momento em que Clark entrou na fundação. Ela sorriu para o rapaz e lhe deu um beijo.

'Estava com saudades de mim?'

'Na verdade, queria saber se você está tomando conta da fundação agora no lugar de Chloe.'

'É provisório.', ela tocou no peito largo dele. 'Se bem que... nós estamos sozinhos agora... Que tal se... nós conhecêssemos melhor as instalações?', ela lhe deu um sorriso malicioso.

Clark ficou sem jeito.

'Hum... Eu não acho que aqui seja um bom lugar para isso...', ele murmurou.

'E porquê não, Clark? É um lugar diferente! Você também não cansou só do rancho?'

'Eu gosto do rancho.', ele afirmou.

'Eu sei que gosta. Eu também. Tenho ótimas lembranças de lá e todas ligadas à você. Nosso primeiro beijo foi no celeiro, lembra?', ela perguntou, passando a mão no rosto dele.

'Foi especial pra mim na época...', ele relembrou.

'E continua sendo.', ela afirmou. 'E agora nós vamos somar muito mais lembranças. Para os nosso filhos. Para os nossos netos!', ela sorriu, empolgada.

'Filhos? Netos? Eu ainda não pensei nessa parte...', ele disse, sentindo-se estranhamente incomodado.

'Mas agora nós poderemos tê-los! Antes não, porque eu era só uma humana... Mas agora eu tenho poderes. Você não quer ter filhos comigo, Clark?'

Clark não sabia o que responder e foi salvo pelo gongo quando ouviu um pedido de socorro. Ele saiu dali em supervelocidade e Lana aproveitou para passar o arquivo sobre Tess para o pendrive. Ficaria na cola da ruiva até localizar Luthor.

Lana usou a supervelocidade e foi atrás de Clark.

...

**Rancho Kent**

Lana e Clark chegaram em supervelocidade em casa. Lana quisera apostar uma corrida e ganhara. A mestiça abraçou Clark.

'Estou feliz como nunca antes! Agora eu preciso de um bom banho depois de mais um salvamento da nova super dupla de Metropolis!', ela exclamou, se referindo aos dois. Clark apenas assentiu. 'Quer vir tomar banho comigo?', ela convidou.

'Melhor você ir na frente. Eu preciso dar comida ao Shelby, ele deve estar faminto.', alegou Clark e Lana disfarçou a decepção.

'Ok. Eu vou subindo e você me encontra lá. Não demore.', ela lhe roubou um beijo e subiu a escada em supervelocidade.

Clark suspirou, aliviado. Não sabia porque, mas não estava mesmo afim de ter algum contato mais íntimo com Lana. Era surpreendente, já que as coisas estavam do jeito que ele sonhara, mas agora que se realizara, ele não estava mais empolgado. Lana e ele haviam até quebrado uma cama juntos por causa do supersexo e era outra coisa da qual Clark vinha se arrependendo. Sentira que fora precipitado.

Clark colocou ração na vasilha de Shelby e resolveu telefonar para Chloe. A amiga atendeu no segundo toque.

'Clark!'

'Hey, Chloe, como estão as coisas aí?'

'Tudo bem. Quando vir Oliver, agradeça à ele pelo empréstimo do jatinho. A viagem foi rápida e confortável.'

'Eu falo sim.', ele pigarreou. 'E... e quanto à Jimmy?'

'Está se recuperando bem. Agora está dormindo. Fico tão aliviada de ver que Jimmy tem grandes chances de sair 100% recuperado dessa!', ela confessou.

'Ele vai sair, tenho certeza, Chloe.', afirmou Clark. Ele hesitou, mas decidiu perguntar. 'E quanto à Lois?'

Chloe fez uma pausa e Clark ficou preocupado. Acontecera alguma coisa com a repórter? Lois tinha uma tendência quase suicida para se meter em confusão e sem ele por perto para protegê-la... Chloe interrompeu seus pensamentos.

'Ela está bem. Minha prima é um amor. Poucos fariam o que ela fez.', afirmou Chloe e Clark sorriu para si mesmo, concordando.

'Sim, Lois é mesmo especial...'

'Clark, ela está retornando para Metropolis amanhã.', contou Chloe.

'E não me avisou nada? Por quê?', ele estranhou.

'Você não sabe mesmo o porquê Clark Kent?', questionou Chloe, irônica. 'Clark, quando alguém entra na ponta do triângulo Clark e Lana, sempre sai machucado. Não magoe minha prima.', ela pediu.

'Eu jamais machucaria Lois.', ele afirmou, sentindo-se culpado mesmo assim.

'Não intencionalmente.', murmurou Chloe. 'De qualquer forma, ela já sabe sobre você e Lana e está bem com isso. Lois parece que só quer ser sua amiga mesmo.'

Clark ficou calado. Ele ficara decepcionado ao ouvir as últimas palavras de Chloe. Não que ele achasse que Lois voltaria para Metropolis por ele, mas... Clark suspirou. Era melhor deixar pra lá. Talvez fosse o destino agindo. A Legião afirmara que Lois seria lendária,mas não disseram se estaria relacionada diretamente à ele. Clark conteve outro suspiro puxado. Talvez Lana fosse mesmo a mulher do seu destino... Então porque ele não estava pulando de alegria por causa disso?

'Bem, é isso. Tenho que desligar, Jimmy está acordando.'

'Chloe, em qual voo Lois está vindo?', ele perguntou sem resistir e pode ouvir a loirinha bufando contrariada do outro lado da linha. 'Só para saber...'

'Aham, sei.', Chloe duvidou. ' Ela vai vir no jatinho de Oliver. Ele fez questão, você sabe o quanto Oliver gosta de Lois...'

'Sei...', ele resmungou, de expressão fechada.

'Ela deve chegar em Metropolis logo pela manhã, porque me disse que vai direto para o jornal.', Chloe informou. 'Clark, pense bem antes de fazer qualquer coisa. Lois não é Lana. E eu não quero ficar brava com você. Amo Lois como uma irmã.'

'Não se preocupe, Chloe. Não vou te dar motivo para ficar brava comigo.', ele afirmou.

...

Clark foi deixar Shelby no celeiro. Desde que Lana voltara para o rancho, o cachorro não queria mais dormir dentro de casa. Clark estranhara, mas achara que era só coincidência.

Clark viu uma luz muito forte invadir o celeiro e ele e Shelby entraram correndo no lugar. Clark ficou boquiaberto ao ver um rapaz adolescente e uma garotinha no loft, olhando para os lados como se estivessem perdidos. A garotinha, uma menina de cabelos longos cor de mel, olhos verdes, usando uma jardineira azul com uma camisa branca por baixo, sorriu quando viu Clark e correu, abraçando-o pelas pernas.

'Papai!'

Clark ficou sem fala.


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte 2**

**Celeiro dos Kent**

Clark estava sem fala. Aquela garotinha o chamara de papai. _De papai!_ Como ele poderia ser o pai de alguém se nem tinha filhos?! Aliás, Clark achava que nunca os teria... A menos que Lana e ele... Ela tinha poderes agora.

O rapaz, um adolescente muito parecido fisicamente com Clark, com os mesmos cabelos negros e olhos azuis se aproximou de Clark. Ele deu um sorriso sem jeito.

'Hey, desculpa aí o jeito que a gente chegou. Foi culpa da Lara, ela quem mexeu no anel da Legião quando eu disse para ela não mexer!', ele deu um olhar acusatório para a menina, que fez bico.

'Se vocês me ensinassem a mexer nesses objetos, isso não teria acontecido!', ela rebateu.

'Bem que a mamãe disse que você está muito respondona!', reclamou o garoto e a menina chacoalhou os ombros.

'Seu nome é Lara?', perguntou Clark, surpreso.

'É sim! Foi você quem me deu esse nome, papai!', ela sorriu com um ar de obviedade.

Clark ia falar alguma coisa, mas o garoto puxou a irmã para perto de si e cochichou.

'Lara, eu acho que esse Clark aí ainda não é o nosso pai. Ele está muito surpreso com a gente.'

'Claro que ele é o papai, está achando que é outro Clark, de outra Terra? Se bem que ele era chato e ficou bonzinho...', ela cochichou.

'Não, eu acho que esse é o papai, mas é ele mais jovem... E o celeiro está diferente... No celeiro não tem ferramentas...', ele lembrou.

'É verdade.', ela concordou. 'Vovó ficou assustada quando você colocou a mão dentro de um triturador...', ela lembrou.

'Então vocês são mesmo... meus filhos...', ele murmurou, ainda surpreso, um pouco assustado, após ouvir o diálogo dos dois.

'Ai, tem horas que eu odeio a superaudição!', resmungou o garoto. 'Sim, mas a gente já está indo embora! É só eu achar o anel da Legião!', disse o garoto, levantando voo, diante do ar estupefato de Clark.

'Você voa...'

'Claro. Você me ensinou.', contou o adolescente e Clark sorriu. Ele ficara imaginando a cena de voar com seu filho.

'Qual o seu nome?', perguntou ao garoto.

'Christopher. Mas pode me chamar de Chris. Vou procurar o anel.', ele voou e usou a visão de raio-x. 'Não está aqui! Sumiu!', exclamou Chris, exasperado.

Clark usou a supervelocidade e ajudou Chris na busca, mas foi em vão. Enquanto isso, Lara brincava com o alegre Shelby.

'O nosso cachorro é o Krypto.', contou Lara. 'Ele é muito bonzinho, me deixa montar nele e voar pelos campos.'

'Mamãe quase teve um treco da primeira vez que isso aconteceu.', contou Chris aterrissando no chão. 'Quase que o pobre Krypto é deportado de vez para a Fortaleza, foi um custo você convencê-la do contrário.'

'Mamãe reclama, mas no fundo ela gosta do Krypto. Ela também conta algumas histórias do Shelby.', comentou Lara, afagando o cão, que lambeu a mão da garotinha.

'Então, vocês vivem aqui mesmo em Smallville...', sondou Clark.

'Não, em Metropolis.', contou Chris. 'A gente só vem aqui na férias ou para visitar a vovó.'

'A vovó faz tortas de cereja maravilhosas! As minhas preferidas!', exclamou Lara.

'Mamãe é ótima na cozinha mesmo...', Clark sorriu e depois pigarreou. 'Bom, eu vou ter que arranjar um jeito de fazer vocês retornarem para o seu tempo...'

'Clark, o que está acontecendo?', perguntou Lana, entrando no celeiro. Ela parou, surpresa, ao ver as duas crianças. 'Quem são eles?'

'Ah...', balbuciou Clark, sem saber o que dizer. Não seria muito prudente falar que eram seus filhos, já que Lana poderia ser a mãe deles.

'Somos primos dele.', mentiu Chris, que olhou para Lara incisivamente e a menina assentiu, concordando. 'Eu sou o Chris e essa é a Lara.'

'_Lara_?', repetiu Lana, que olhou para Clark. 'É o nome da sua mãe.'

'Aparentemente haviam outras Laras em Kypton além da minha mãe.', disse Clark e Lana aceitou a resposta.

'Para quem achava que era o último filho de Krypton, você tem bastante parentes.', ela sorriu. 'Vocês estão com fome? Querem comer algo?'

'Não, obrigado.', disseram os irmãos ao mesmo tempo, educados.

'Acho que eles só estão cansados e com sono. Melhor irem dormir e amanhã conversamos.', disse Clark, olhando para os filhos.

'Mas, pa... Clark... E aquele nosso assunto?', lembrou Chris sobre o anel.

'Amanhã, Chris.', ele afirmou e o adolescente concordou, um pouco contrariado. 'Vocês podem ficar no meu quarto.'

'Tá bom.', concordou Lara. 'Você conta uma história pra mim?', ela pediu com os olhos verdes brilhando.

'Lara adora historinhas para dormir.', contou Chris, sorrindo.

'É claro que conto.', concordou Clark e pegou a menina no colo quando ela estendeu os braçinhos.

Clark saiu do celeiro ao lado de Chris e com Shelby no encalço deles. Lana franziu a testa. Eles pareciam mesmo uma família, mas não a haviam incluído no quadro.

...

Clark ficou sentado na varanda pensando na chegada daquelas crianças. Dois irmãos. _Dois filhos seus!_ Chris tinha 15 anos e Lara, 8 anos. Clark contara uma história para Lara dormir e ela agradeceu, mesmo comentando que a sua mãe contava as histórias de um jeito que pareciam reais. Clark ficara ainda mais intrigado. Quem seria a mãe deles? Clark cogitara Lana, mas o modo um pouco frio que ela foi recebida pelas crianças o fez duvidar. Se era um disfarce, fora muito bom. Agora Chris estava dormindo no sofá da sala e Lara estava esparramada em cima da cama com Shelby dormindo ao pé da mesma. O cachorro se afeiçoara imediatamente à menina.

Lana chegou até a varanda e abraçou Clark pelas costas, surpreendendo-o. Ela riu.

'Clark, parece que ficou assustado!'

'Não fiquei.', ele negou.

'Você não vem para cama?'

'Agora não.'

'Já é de madrugada...'

'Eu sei.'

'É por causa dos seus primos?', ela perguntou, curiosa.

'Também. E ainda tenho que resolver sobre a fera que atacou Chloe. Preciso encontrá-lo e pará-lo antes que ataque novamente...', ele disse, preocupado. 'Não há nem sinal de Davis.'

'Eu sei, mas eu vou te ajudar. Somos o supercasal, lembra?', ela sorriu, mas ele não correspondeu. 'Você está mesmo preocupado...', ela murmurou. 'Bom, eu vou dormir, estou com sono. Não fique aqui a noite toda...'

'Está bem.', ele concordou, distraído.

Lana deu um beijo no rosto dele e voltou para dentro de casa. Clark olhou para as estrelas tentando organizar seus pensamentos.

...

**Dia Seguinte**

**Planeta Diário**

Estava caindo uma chuva torrencial sob Metropolis. Lois se arrependeu de não ficar na ensolarada Star City. Estava sentindo falta daquela cama aconchegante do hotel em que se hospedara. Tinha que agradecer à Oliver por mais essa. Um carro passou em alta velocidade e jogou água em Lois. Ela levantou os braços, irônica.

'Oh, muito obrigada! Obrigada, Metropolis, por essas boas vindas! A boa filha á casa torna!', ela gritou.

'Lois!'

Lois olhou para trás e surpresa, viu Clark correndo e se aproximando dela.

'Clark...'

'Desculpe não ter ido te buscar no aeroporto, aconteceu um problema...', ele disse, sem maiores detalhes. Ele tivera que fazer um salvamento. 'Deixa que eu levo sua mala.'

'Não precisa.', ela recuou e a mala se abriu. Lois bufou, contrariada. 'Mais um dia feliz...'

'Eu te ajudo.', ele se agachou, colocou as roupas na mala e a fechou, diante do olhar observador de Lois. 'Melhor a gente entrar, você vai acabar pegando um resfriado.'

Lois assentiu, concordando e ambos entraram no prédio do jornal. Lois parou na escada e olhou para Clark. Ela não estava entendendo nada. O que ele estava fazendo ali, todo prestativo, deliciosamente molhado... _ok, concentre-se, Lois_; com sua mala na mão e preocupado com ela? Ele não deveria estar feito uma barata tonta ao redor de Lana Lang?

'Clark, você não deveria estar... em outro lugar?', ela perguntou.

'Eu também trabalho aqui, Lois.', ele a lembrou.

'Claro. Mas como você sabia que eu estaria aqui hoje?', ela quis saber.

'Uma fonte loira me contou.', ele disse e Lois olhou para o teto. Iria matar Chloe. 'Não foi culpa dela. Eu quem perguntei. Estava preocupado com você.'

'Eu estou ótima, obrigada. Jimmy está se recuperando. Pronto. As notícias foram dadas.', ela disse, um pouco fria e tomou a mala da mão dele. 'Agora eu preciso trocar de roupa e enfrentar a megera ruiva. Bom que eu treinei boxe nos dias em que fiquei em Star City.'

'Parece bem útil...', ele murmurou.

'Será mesmo.', ela concordou. 'Com licença, Clark.', ela desceu as escadas, mas Clark a chamou.

'Lois!', ele exclamou e ela o fitou. 'É bom te ver de novo.', ele sorriu.

'Bom ver você também, Clark.', ela disse, educada e entrou na redação.

Clark suspirou. Não fora um grande reencontro. Lois não parecia exatamente feliz em revê-lo, mas quem poderia culpá-la... Então ele lembrou dos filhos e voltou para o rancho Kent em supervelocidade.

...

**Rancho Kent**

Clark entrou em casa e Chris e Lara estavam comendo silenciosamente suas torradas à mesa do café. Lana também estava calada, sentada no lado oposto e parecia sem jeito. Ela ficou aliviada ao ver Clark.

'Clark, que bom que você chegou! Eu fiz um pequeno café da manhã, mas Chris e Lara só quiseram torradas...', ela se levantou e sussurrou. 'Tente fazê-los comer. Acho que eles estão sentindo falta de casa. Preciso ir.'

'Aonde você vai?', ele perguntou.

'Eu... preciso ir até a Ísis. Sem Chloe por lá...', ela mentiu, sorrindo. Clark assentiu, distraído. 'Te vejo depois.', ela lhe deu um beijinho na boca e as crianças desviaram os olhares. 'Tchau, crianças.'

'Tchau.', os dois disseram educadamente.

Lana saiu em supervelocidade e Clark olhou para os dois irmãos. Lara sorriu para o pai depois de jogar a torrada para Shelby.

'Senta aqui do meu lado.', ela pediu.

'Mas antes faz panquecas?', pediu Chris. 'Estou com fome.', o rapaz jogou a torrada em cima do prato.

'Lana fez o café para vocês.', lembrou Clark.

'Ela não fez panquecas.', rebateu Chris, com pouco-caso.

'Eu não gostei das torradas. Eu gosto de torradas mais torradas.', afirmou Lara, de queixo empinado.

Clark suspirou e assentiu. Apesar de serem educados, os dois pareciam ter um gênio difícil. Ele foi fazer as panquecas. Clark iria falar com Jor-El para que os filhos pudessem retornar á sua realidade. Clark serviu os meninos, que comeram tranquilamente. Ele sentou ao lado de Lara. Chris tinha muitas semelhanças com ele, mas Lara aparentemente tinha os traços maternos. Ela não se parecia com Lana. E pelo modo que os meninos reagiam à mestiça, ela não era mãe deles. Mesmo assim, arriscou perguntar.

'Gostaram?', ele perguntou sobre as panquecas.

'Muito boas.', elogiou Chris, bebendo suco de laranja.

'Você sempre faz ótimas panquecas, pai, mamãe que é a especialista em torradas e mistos-quentes.', contou Lara.

'Por falar em torradas... Vocês mal tocaram nas que Lana preparou... Devo supor que...ela provavelmente não seja a mãe de vocês?'

'Sabe que não podemos contar.', disse Chris, com seriedade.

'Está certo. Vocês tem razão. Certas coisas é melhor não saber.', ele quis convencer a si mesmo. Estava louco para descobrir quem era a progenitora daquelas crianças. 'Eu vou procurar Jor-El. Ele vai ajudá-los a voltar para casa.'

'Vovô Jor-El sempre ajuda a gente quando precisa.', disse Chris.

'_Vovô?_', Clark sorriu, surpreso. 'Parece que vocês tem uma boa... relação com Jor-El...'

'Ele é só uma voz na Fortaleza, mas... dá bons conselhos. Você diz que sempre podemos contar com ele.', comentou Chris e Clark apenas assentiu.

Então no futuro, Clark e Jor-El finalmente chegariam a um acordo. Sem mais desavenças, pelo visto. Sua vida passaria por grandes mudanças mesmo...

'Ainda bem que confiam nele. Eu vou levá-los até a Fortaleza.'

...

**Fortaleza da Solidão**

Clark chegou em supervelocidade e Chris aterrissou com Lara no colo. Ele colocou a irmã no chão e fitou o pai.

'Você ainda não sabe voar...'

'Ahn... bem...', Clark ficou sem graça. Era um absurdo ficar assim diante de um garoto de 15 anos, mas também não era nada legal não saber voar como seu filho, afinal ele deveria ser um exemplo para as crianças. 'Ainda não chegou o momento...'

'Mas vai chegar. Você disse que o momento em que voou pela primeira vez foi incrível. Só que eu imaginava que tinha sido com a mesma idade que eu.', comentou Chris.

'Com quantos anos você voou?', ele perguntou, curioso.

'Com 13 anos.', ele contou.

'Com 12 ele quase incendiou o Festival do Milho em Smallville!', contou Lara rindo. 'Foi mamãe quem disse!'

'Fica quieta, Lara.', murmurou Chris, sem graça.

'Foi quando sua visão de calor surgiu pela primeira vez?', adivinhou Clark, com um sorriso simpático. Chris assentiu, sem jeito.

'Eu vi uma moça e...', ele suspirou e aproveitou que Lara estava olhando os cristais. 'Ela era muito bonita... Quando eu vi...'

'Seus olhos soltaram rajadas de fogo e tudo quase vira um desastre.', completou Clark, com um sorriso compreensivo. Chris assentiu. Clark colocou a mão no ombro do garoto. 'Aconteceu comigo também. Na sala de aula por causa de uma professora. Parece que esse poder sempre surge em momentos como esse, ligado aos hormônios, pelo menos para nós homens.'

'Parece que sim, mas eu fiquei sem graça na época...', confessou o adolescente.

'Eu também.', confidenciou Clark, que fez carinho na cabeça do filho. Até que não era uma má ideia ser pai de alguém. Era uma grande responsabilidade, mas também um grande prazer. Clark pensou que Jonathan teria ficado feliz se conhecesse seus netos. 'E Lara? Ela também tem poderes?'

'Até agora não. Mas ela é muito criança, pode ser que surjam ainda. É o que o tio Bruce acha.', contou Chris.

'_Tio Bruce_ é o tal Bruce Wayne...'

'Esqueci que você ainda não o conhece. Tio Bruce tem uns brinquedinhos muito legais que ele usa para combate ao crime.', Chris sorriu e depois fez uma careta. 'Mas ele não me deixa usar, disse que eu ainda sou muito novo... Como se eu tivesse a idade de Lara...'

'Ele tem razão.', concordou Clark e Chris revirou os olhos, contrariado. 'Ele só está preocupado com você.'

'Eu tenho superpoderes, sou quase invencível assim como você. Não me machuco com facilidade.', gabou-se o menino.

'Mas ainda assim é um garoto.', finalizou Clark.

Chris bufou. Não importava a idade, o pai continuava o mesmo, sempre achando que ele era criança...

'Jor-El, pode me ouvir?', gritou Clark para imensidão gelada. 'Jor-El, eu preciso da sua ajuda! Preciso mandar Chris e Lara de volta para o presente deles!'

A Fortaleza continuou silenciosa e Clark ficou aborrecido. Jor-El, como sempre, apesar de ser somente uma voz, só fazia o que queria e nada hora que bem entendia. Ele olhou para os filhos. Se Jor-El não queria ajudá-lo, teria que encontrar uma solução por si mesmo.

'Vamos voltar para casa.'

...

**LuthorCorp**

**Sala presidencial**

Lana e Tess estavam se encarando, esperando quem daria o próximo passo. A ruiva deu um sorriso irônico.

'Então a senhora Luthor está me vigiando? Se quer mais 10 milhões da conta de Lex, porque não fez como da outra vez e o roubou?'

'Tess, você não tem ideia do que realmente quero.'

'Eu sei sim. Você quer vingança. Acha que Lex lhe deve algo. Como se você fosse uma vítima inocente nessa história toda...', ela deu um risinho sarcástico.

'Você não sabe nada sobre mim.', disse Lana, mau humorada.

'Eu sei muito sobre você e não gosto de nada.', afirmou Tess, séria.

'Se eu estou assim, a culpa também é sua. Você me obrigou a fazer aquele vídeo para Clark! Você ajudou Lex a me separar dele!', ela acusou.

'Ah me poupe, Lana, você faria isso de qualquer maneira! Ou acha mesmo que eu acredito nesse seu romancezinho meloso com Clark Kent? Você só está com ele porque é vantajoso, por hora!', Tess exclamou.

'Não venha fazer conjeturas sobre mim e Clark!', gritou Lana.

'Não estou fazendo conjecturas, querida, estou afirmando! Conheço bem o seu tipo!', a ruiva olhou a mestiça de alto a baixo com desprezo. 'Espero que um dia Clark acorde e veja a verdade que está diante do nariz dele. Ele é um bom rapaz, merece algo melhor do que... isso.', ela fez um gesto de menosprezo para Lana.

'Clark e eu vamos ficar juntos para sempre. Mas não vim discutir isso.', ela se aproximou de Tess. 'Sei que você sabe onde Lex está.'

'No meu bolso, provavelmente.' Ironizou a ruiva.

'Você é os olhos e ouvidos dele. Literalmente.', Lana deu um sorriso maldoso e Tess não entendeu. 'Oh, você não sabia que seu adorado Lex implantou um nanochip na sua córnea e que você é o big brother ambulante dele? Imagino as coisas que Lex deve ter visto!', ela riu.

Tess ficou surpresa. Depois agarrou Lana pelo braço cm força e praticamente a atirou para fora da sala.

'Fora daqui! E se voltar, não terei mais palavrinhas amenas para você!', ameaçou a ruiva.

'Dê um recado para Lex: eu não vou desistir até termos o nosso acerto de contas.', disse Lana, friamente, saindo dali em seguida.

Tess entrou no escritório e fechou a porta com força. Ela olhou-se no espelho do banheiro do escritório intrigada.

...

**Planeta Diário**

Lois estava caminhando pela redação com alguns papéis quando esbarrou em Clark. Ele a segurou pelos braços e os dois trocaram olhares. Lois se afastou dele o mais rápido possível e Clark ficou chateado, mas não demonstrou.

'Smallville, você não olha mais para onde anda?', ela se queixou, indo para sua mesa.

'Desculpe, Lois, estava um pouco distraído...', ele disse timidamente.

'Ah, tudo bem.', ela se sentou na cadeira. 'Já soube da novidade? O Planeta terá um novo editor-chefe.'

'E Tess?', quis saber Clark.

'Parece que a víbora ruiva está muito ocupada. Foi ela quem me contou depois de falar que eu dei sorte por ela não ter me demitido quando eu fui para Star City sem avisar o jornal.', a repórter revirou os olhos.

Por um momento, Clark lembrou de Chris fazendo a mesma coisa, mas afastou o pensamento.

'Ela não poderia fazer isso, você foi cuidar de Jimmy. Era uma questão de vida ou morte, ele estava muito mal.'

'Pois é, mas mesmo que eu vire a própria Madre Teresa de Cacultá, Tess vai achar isso um grande defeito. Ela que morra, aquela praga ruiva.', resmungou Lois. 'E eu tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer. Vou descobrir onde aquele monstro possa estar, impedir que ele se aproxime de novo de Chloe e Jimbo e vou levá-lo direto para as autoridades competentes.'

'Lois, nem pense em fazer algo assim, é muito perigoso!', exclamou Clark, alarmado.

'Clark, eu não vou vestir uma roupa colante e sair por aí combatendo o crime! Deixo isso para o Arqueiro Verde. E o Blur.', ela sorriu. 'Eu ainda irei entrevistá-lo.'

'Lois, a identidade dele é secreta por um motivo: ele quer que continue assim.', afirmou Clark, tentando desviar a atenção dela do seu alter ego.

'Um entrevista não irá matá-lo. Prometo ser boazinha.', ela ajeitou os papéis. 'O Blur foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu nessa cidade, ele precisa ser ouvido e as pessoas irão querer escutá-lo.'

Clark ficou pensativo. Talvez não fosse uma ideia tão ruim assim, mas ele tinha que pensar bem. Não achava muito prudente se expor nesse momento. Ele encarou a repórter.

'Lois, prometa que não irá atrás da fera.', ele pediu, referindo-se à Doomsday.

'Clark, eu sei o que estou fazendo...'

'Prometa. Eu me preocupo com você, Lois.', ele tocou na mão dela.

Lois sentiu o calor da mão de Clark e ficou sem jeito. Clark sentiu uma corrente elétrica percorrendo seu corpo quando tocou na mão da repórter, mas o contato foi quebrado por Lois.

'Eu não sou nenhuma donzelinha assustada, sou uma Lane. Eu sei me virar, não se preocupe.'

Com isso, Lois deu a conversa por encerrada e voltou a digitar. Clark, resignado, foi para sua mesa e começou a trabalhar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Parte 3**

**Metropolis Hospital**

Oliver deu um sorriso charmoso para a enfermeira, que correspondeu. Oliver deu uma boa olhada nas pernas dela, enquanto a moça passava um lenço umedecido no peito dele. Lois chegou e quase soltou uma risada. Oliver não tinha jeito mesmo.

Oliver viu Lois e a enfermeira terminou logo o serviço que fazia tão lentamente. Oliver agradeceu e a enfermeira saiu do quarto. Lois se aproximou da cama do loiro.

'Oliver Queen, ela é uma profissional da saúde.', disse Lois, sorrindo.

'Uma excelente profissional, por sinal.', ele disse com um falso tom sério e Lois riu. 'Isso é ciúme?'

'Muito, Ollie.', ela revirou os olhos. 'Pelo visto, você está ótimo.'

'Já estou quase 100%.', ele se ajeitou na cama. 'Uma pena ter que ir embora de um local onde se é tão bem tratado.'

'Imagino...', ela murmurou, divertida. 'Obrigada pela estadia no hotel em Star City. Me senti uma rainha naquela suíte.'

'Você é.', ele afirmou. 'E como estão Chloe e Jimmy?'

'Estão bem. Jimmy está se recuperando e acho que em breve ambos voltam para casa.'

'Ótimo, fico mais aliviado ao saber disso.', ele disse com sinceridade. 'Felizmente os estragos da besta foram remediados.'

'Ollie, obrigada por fazer de tudo para ajudar. Você é um grande amigo.', ela agradeceu e ele sorriu. 'Agora nós temos que encontrar essa besta e...'

'_Nós?_', ele repetiu, alarmado. 'Não, senhora, você não vai atrás dessa fera, Lane!'

'Ele raptou minha prima e quase matou o pobre do Jimmy!', exclamou Lois.

'Sim e pode fazer coisas muito piores! Não quero você caçando esse monstro, Lois, é muito perigoso!'

'Você parece Clark falando...', ela resmungou, contrariada.

'Você falou com Clark?', ele perguntou, surpreso.

'Bem, nós trabalhamos no mesmo jornal, não é?', ela disse com um tom de obviedade.

'Sim, mas eu pensei...', ele preferiu se calar. 'Deixa pra lá.'

'Por causa do novo retorno de Lana Lang, não é?', ela adivinhou. 'Já estou acostumada a ver Clark ao redor de Lana, nem me surpreende mais. Eles foram feitos um para o outro...', ela tentou não imprimir tristeza à voz.

'Pois pra mim essa Lana mais atrapalhou o Clark do que ajudou. Eu não a conheço direito, mas pelo que já ouvi falar...'

'Esquece, Oliver. Isso é coisa deles.', ela deu de ombros com fingida indiferença.

Oliver não acreditou. Ele via a mágoa nos olhos da ex-namorada. Conhecia bem Lois e sabia que ela estava se fazendo de forte para ninguém ter pena dela. Oliver tinha vontade de colocar kryptonita verde na comida de Clark por ele estar magoando a repórter. Clark Kent se mostrava bem mais cego e obtuso do que o Arqueiro imaginava.

'Bem, só vim saber se você já tinha se recuperado.', disse Lois com um sorriso carinhoso.

'E morrer sem te ver pela última vez? Jamais!', ele brincou e levou um tapinha no ombro. 'Ai!'

'Ollie, desculpa, te machuquei?', ela se inclinou e ele a pegou pelo braço, aproximando-a de sua boca.

'Nada que um beijinho não sare.', ele deu um sorriso cafajeste.

'Lois!'

Lois se desvencilhou de Oliver e viu Clark parado na porta com cara de poucos amigos.

'Smallville... Veio visitar o Ollie também.'

'Pois é.', ele se aproximou. 'Mas pelo visto ele já está em plena forma.', disse Clark mau humorado e Oliver apenas deu um sorrisinho. 'Não sabia que você viria aqui, Lois.'

'Não achei que precisava te informar dos meus passos.', ela disse com um sorriso sarcástico e ele ficou sem jeito. 'Nunca que eu deixaria de ver como o Ollie está.'

'Lois não sabe viver sem mim.', provocou Oliver, para a irritação de Clark. 'Você entende, não é, Escoteiro?'

Clark fechou mais ainda a expressão e Oliver achou que o amigo iria usar a visão de calor nele. Oliver deu um sorriso brincalhão. Lois colocou as mãos dentro do sobretudo.

'Bem, eu tenho que ir. Ainda tenho uma entrevista para fazer com o secretário de obras da prefeitura e depois quero estar no Planeta no final do expediente para conhecer o novo editor-chefe.'

'Eu vou estar lá também.', disse Clark.

'Melhor mesmo. Não sabemos se ele é igual ou pior que a víbora ruiva.', ela se aproximou de Oliver e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. 'Tente não se matar por pelo menos mais alguns dias.'

'O que você não pede chorando que eu não faça sorrindo?', disse o loiro, charmoso.

'Juízo, Queen!', ela apontou o dedo para ele, brincalhona.

'O mesmo para você, Lane!', ele sorriu de volta.

Clark apenas ficou observando os dois. Lois e Oliver tinham uma cumplicidade que o incomodava enormemente. Clark achava que Oliver ainda tinha sentimentos por Lois, mas e ela? Será que ainda haveria alguma possibilidade de haver uma segunda chance? Clark ficou ainda mais perturbado. Só de imaginar Oliver e Lois juntos de novo, ele se sentia mal.

Lois se despediu de Clark e foi embora. Oliver fitou Clark.

'Pode desfazer essa cara contrariada, a menos que você queira usar sua visão de calor em um homem moribundo.'

'Você me parecia muito saudável aqui com Lois.', resmungou Clark.

'Ah, então esse é o problema, eu e Lois... Você sabe que nós temos uma história...', lembrou o loiro, só para provocá-lo.

'Que já acabou.', sentenciou Clark.

'Nunca se sabe, Escoteiro. Você resolveu reiniciar a sua com a Srta. Lang ou sra. Luthor, não sei, eu estou meio desatualizado, mas...', ele sorriu. 'Se você pode, porque Lois e eu não podemos?'

'Pra quê? Para você brincar com os sentimentos dela?', acusou Clark. 'Você sabe que não consegue ficar muito tempo com uma única mulher!'

'Só que quando eu namorei Lois, eu só queria saber dela! Eu me apaixonei por Lois, ela não foi só mais uma conquista, Lois é especial!', afirmou Oliver, deixando Clark ainda mais incomodado.

'E você ainda é apaixonado por ela, é isso que quer me dizer?'

'E se fosse?', Oliver o encarou, com ar desafiador. 'Isso não deveria incomodar você, amigão, porque pelo que sei, você e Lana agora são o supercasal, não é assim?'

Clark ficou calado. Sabia que Oliver tinha razão, mas simplesmente não conseguia se controlar. Oliver observou a reação do amigo.

'Ou não são tão super assim?', questionou o loiro. 'Você não me parece saltitante de felicidade, Clark...'

'É só que... as coisas... não foram exatamente como imaginei...', ele suspirou. 'Quer dizer, eu gosto de Lana, tenho carinho por ela, mas...'

'Mas...', quis saber Oliver.

'Eu não sei.', ele suspirou, angustiado. 'Eu não sei, eu só... Eu acho que não deveria ter recomeçado isso... Eu acho que preciso de um tempo sozinho...'

Os dois ouviram um gritinho de decepção vindo da porta e viram Lana com a mão na boca e os olhos marejados. Clark ia falar com ela, mas a mestiça saiu dali em supervelocidade. Oliver olhou para o teto e depois para Clark.

'Acho que vocês não tinham conversado sobre isso...', murmurou Oliver, nem um pouco comovido com a reação de Lana.

'Eu vou falar com ela...', disse Clark, suspirando chateado. 'Melhoras para você, Oliver.'

'Obrigado, Escoteiro.'

Clark saiu dali em supervelocidade e Oliver deu um sorriso. Achava que aquele romance de Lana e Clark estava com os dias contados.

...

**Lago Crater – Smallville**

Lana estava sentada à beira do lago. Àquela hora estava tudo deserto, pois o lago não era frequentado em dias muito frios. Clark chegou em supervelocidade e se aproximou dela.

'Estava procurando por você.', ele disse.

'Depois da sua conversinha com o Sr. Queen, eu precisava vir a um lugar para pensar.', ela disse, com tristeza na voz.

'Lana, eu...', ele começou, mas ela o interrompeu.

Lana se levantou e ficou de frente para Clark.

'Clark, eu achei que dessa vez seria para sempre. Eu me adequei à você, Clark, estou usando esse traje para poder estar à sua altura...'

'Eu nunca quis que você usasse nada e não quero que ninguém fique ''à minha altura'', eu não penso dessa forma sobre as pessoas com quem me relaciono!', ele rebateu.

'Mas se não for desse jeito, como nós poderíamos ter uma vida em comum?!', ela questionou, exasperada. 'Clark, você não pode ter um relacionamento completo com uma mulher comum, é fisicamente impossível! A gente sempre se frustrava por causa disso!',ela lembrou.

'Porque eu tinha medo de te machucar!', ele exclamou, chateado.

'Eu sei, Clark, mas agora você não vai mais me machucar...', ela sorriu. 'Nós conseguimos transar sem problemas da última vez graças aos poderes... Só que você agora parece que foge de mim... E para completar, eu ouço você dizendo que quer ficar sozinho!', ela reclamou. 'Clark eu estou aqui para você! Sem amarras, sem obstáculos, sem ninguém para se interpor entre nós! E você quer dar às costas para isso?'

'Lana, as coisas estão um pouco complicadas... Eu... sinto que preciso de um tempo para pensar melhor em tudo e...'

Lana colocou a mão na boca dele, silenciando-o.

'Não pense, Clark. Apenas sinta.', ela sorriu maliciosamente e foi tirando a roupa. 'Que tal nadarmos um pouco?', ela ficou só de calçinha e sutiã vermelhos. Clark ficou sem graça. 'Só eu e você.'

'Está muito frio.'

'Nós não sentimos frio, Clark, esqueceu?', ela riu, divertida, mas ele não acompanhou. 'Relaxa, querido.', ela tirou o sutiã.

Clark olhou para o céu, munindo-se de paciência e depois olhou para a mestiça.

'Lana, veste isso, você vai acabar pegando um resfriado.', ele disse e saiu andando.

'Clark!', ela exclamou, aborrecida e se vestiu rapidamente. Lana segurou Clark pelo braço. 'Clark, o que está acontecendo com você?!'

'Eu não sei!', ele gritou e depois se acalmou ao vê-la arregalar os olhos. 'Eu não sei... E isso que estou tentando dizer para você. Eu preciso pensar. Preciso de um tempo sozinho.'

'Você quer terminar, é isso? Depois de tudo? Eu mudei por você, Clark.', ela disse, magoada.

'Eu nunca pedi que você mudasse, você fez por conta própria.', ele afirmou e ela ficou chocada. 'Não entendo porque as pessoas enlouquecem e se transformam quando descobrem o meu segredo... Não deveria ser assim. Vocês só me fazem me sentir mais culpado e mais estranho.', ele se queixou.

'Não sei como pude fazer tanto por você, Clark Kent... Você é um egoísta. Acha que o mundo gira ao seu redor! Você não vale meu sacrifício.', acusou Lana.

Clark ficou magoado. Não era a primeira vez que quando discutiam, Lana fazia questão de machucá-lo com palavras duras. Mas desta vez ele não iria escutar tudo calado.

'Lana, não justifique as suas ações me usando como desculpa. Você não é criança. Se fez, fez por que quis.', ele afirmou e ela ficou boquiaberta. 'Cansei dessa conversa. Adeus.', ele saiu dali em supervelocidade.

Lana estava pasma. Clark jamais falara daquele jeito com ela. Ele deveria estar mesmo transtornado. Lana bufou, contrariada.

...

**Rancho Kent**

Lara estava brincando com Shelby na frente de casa quando Clark chegou, aborrecido. A menina se aproximou do pai.

'Tudo bem, papai?', ela perguntou,preocupada.

'Tudo bem, anjinho.', ele sorriu e acariciou a cabecinha dela. A presença daquelas crianças se revelara um bálsamo para ele. 'Onde está o seu irmão?'

'Está dormindo no _meu_ quarto. Ficou reclamando que aquele sofá é terrível, que se ele não tivesse poderes iria ter problemas de coluna, que quando ele acordou o Shelby estava praticamente em cima dele...', Lara revirou os olhos, entediada e Clark achou graça. 'Ele parece um velho de cem anos. Aposto que quer ficar com a _minha _cama. Eu deixei ele dormir um pouco lá para parar de reclamar.'

'Fez muito bem, Lara.'

Clark tinha vontade de rir. Lara já se apossara de seu quarto igual à Lois quando fora morar com ele e os pais na adolescência. Clark ficou pensativo depois daquela associação. Lara interrompeu seus pensamentos.

'Papai, eu procurei chocolate e não achei. Você sempre compra, porque sabe que eu não bebo leite sem chocolate...', ela lembrou.

'Ah, é que... Lana não gosta de chocolate e...', ele começou a explicar e Lara fez uma careta. 'Mas quer saber? Vamos comprar chocolate!', ele exclamou e a menina sorriu. 'Não quero que você fique sem o seu leite.'

'Boa, papai!', ela exclamou e pulou no colo dele. 'Vamos voando?', ela colocou a mão na boca. 'Desculpa, esqueci que você não voa ainda...'

'Tudo bem, anjinho, prometo que vou aprender o mais rápido possível para te levar para vários lugares.', ele sorriu, animado. 'Mas que tal uma supercorrida? Aposto que ninguém é mais rápido do que eu.', ele se gabou.

'Nem o tio Bart!', a menina exclamou, lembrando de Impulse. 'Se bem que ele adora apostar corrida com você.'

'Não duvido.', Clark achou graça.

Clark saiu dali em supervelocidade com Lara e Shelby foi deitar no tapete que ficava na porta da casa.

...

**Fundação Ísis**

Lana estava digitando no computador quando Tess chegou batendo a porta com força. As duas se encararam, hostis.

'Quanta educação, Srta. Mercer, entrando em um lugar sem ser convidada...'

'Me poupe das suas ironias imbecis, Srta Lang.', rebateu Tess, irritada. 'Como você soube que Lex tinha implantado um nanochip no meu olho?'

'Ele me fez pensar que estava grávida para nos casarmos, criou um clone do próprio irmão, o que a fez pensar que ele te deixaria de fora de suas manipulações?', questionou Lana com um sorriso maldoso. 'Você escolheu o ídolo errado para adorar.'

'Você não respondeu à minha pergunta!', exclamou Tess, irritada. A ruiva já odiava Lana e tinha vontade de socá-la.

'Por que eu não te devo explicações!', rebateu Lana. 'Ainda mais para alguém que colocou uma arma na minha cabeça me forçando a fazer aquele vídeo ridículo para Clark!'

'Oh, Clark,o que seria de Lana Lang sem ele?', ironizou Tess. Depois ela riu. 'Lana, para de fazer esse teatrinho comigo, eu já disse que conheço bem tipos como o seu, acha mesmo que eu vou acreditar que foi tudo tão doloroso assim? Eu sei qual o real motivo de você querer ficar com Clark Kent!', afirmou Tess, encarando a mestiça.

'Sabe é?', Lana cruzou os braços. 'Então me diga.'

'Acha mesmo que eu não sei que você anda bancando a super Lana? Que quer ser a nova heroína de Metropolis, quiçá do mundo?', ela deu uma risada debochada. 'É claro, desde que você continue sendo beneficiada com isso...'

'Você é ridícula, Tess.', acusou Lana.

'Oh, partiu meu coração.', a ruiva fez uma careta e depois ficou séria. 'Se eu sei muita coisa sobre você e suas intenções, imagine então Lex Luthor. Você sabe muito bem que ele não brinca e não dorme enquanto seus inimigos trabalham...', a ruiva mexeu no mouse do computador, que mostrou um mapa na tela. 'Pode tentar rastreá-lo o quanto quiser. Lex só irá aparecer no devido momento e na hora exata. Você saberá.'

'Então você continua sendo o capacho dele?', Lana sorriu maldosamente. 'E os olhos, como estão? Imagino que você tenha tirado a câmera secreta de Lex.', ela fitou Tess, que apenas levantou uma sombracelha. 'Não vale a pena se matar por ele, Srta Mercer, vá por mim. A não ser, é claro, que você não seja só apenas o capacho de Lex... Quem sabe o consolo dele nas noites mais frias?'

'Eu não possuo esse mesmo _talento_ para consolar todos os homens que aparecem na minha vida como você, Lang.', afirmou Tess, maldosa.

Lana se irritou e deu um tapa no rosto de Tess. A ruiva revidou com outro forte tapa e as duas começaram a brigar a socos e pontapés. Tess acabou batendo mais do que apanhando, só não surtiu muito efeito por causa do traje que Lana usava.

'Não vai conseguir me vencer, Mercer!', exclamou Lana, com um ar vitorioso.

'Tira esse traje e vamos ver se eu não acabo com você em dois segundos!', rebateu Tess, furiosa.

'Eu vou vencer! EM TUDO!', berrou Lana. 'Lex pode esperar, porque o que é dele está guardado! Não terei clemência!'

'Que evolução, hein, Lang? De uma pacata e sonsa líder de torcida para uma justiceira vingativa!', exclamou Tess, que segurou Lana pelo braço. 'Só não se esqueça de que quanto mais alto estiver, mais alta é a queda! E a sua será vertiginosa!'

Tess saiu da fundação limpando o filete de sangue que escorria pela boca e Lana pegou uma cadeira e jogou contra o computador, estilhaçando a tela. Ela estava furiosa com Tess, Lex e Clark. Estava inconformada. Parecia estar perdendo o controle da situação e odiava isso.

...

**Planeta Diário**

Clark chegou à redação todo estabanado e apressado. Quase se esquecera de ir ver a chegada do novo editor-chefe. Ele ficara ocupado cuidando de Lara e depois fora fazer alguns salvamentos. Clark esbarrou nas costas de Lois, que se voltou e fez uma careta.

'Clark, pensei que você não voltaria mais hoje para o trabalho! O que tanto você faz na rua?', ela quis saber.

'Ah... eu... eu...', ele começou a gaguejar, mas foi salvo pelo gongo.

Tess Mercer entrou na redação acompanhada por dois homens. Um era um homem já alguns fios de cabelo branco, dando sinais de calvície com a barriga proeminente e com um ar sério. Clark sabia quem ele era. Perry White. Os dois haviam se conhecido em Smallville. Pelo visto, Perry realmente se reerguera. O outro era mais jovem, alto, moreno, olhos negros, charmoso, vestido elegantemente em um terno preto e que atraiu os olhares de todas as mulheres, inclusive de Lois, como Clark bem pode constatar. Lois cutucou Clark.

'Smallville, sabe quem são esses dois?', ela sorriu e nem deixou ele falar. 'Um é o lendário Perry White, esse cara é uma fera, ele era o editor-chefe do Daily Star e o jornal sempre foi o maior concorrente do Planeta. E o outro...', ela suspirou. 'É Bruce Wayne, o bilionário de Gotham.'

Clark franziu o cenho. Aquele era Bruce Wayne? O tal Bruce que Lara, Chris e os legionários lhe falaram? Ele não parecia alguém que tinha brinquedinhos fabulosos no combate ao crime e nem que seria um futuro membro da Liga. Bem, ele deveria seguir o exemplo de Oliver Queen e disfarçar ao máximo sua persona heroica.

'Esse Bruce é muito conhecido?', quis saber Clark.

'Hello, Clark, em qual planeta você vive?', perguntou Lois, fazendo uma careta. 'Esse é o maior playboy de Gotham, dono das Indústrias Wayne, invejado por muitos e desejado pelas mulheres.', ela sorriu.

'E você é uma delas?', ele perguntou, enciumado com a empolgação dela.

'Poderia ser... Ele é mais bonito e charmoso ao vivo e a cores do que nas revistas e nos jornais...', ela apreciou a beleza de Bruce.

Clark cruzou os braços, irritado. Se já não bastasse Oliver, agora teria que aturar Bruce também? Aquilo nunca terminava?

Tess começou a fazer o anúncio oficial.

'Senhoras e senhores, o Planeta Diário está entrando em uma nova era a partir de agora. Temos diante de vocês, o Sr Perry White, um dos mais conceituados jornalistas do país e do mundo, que cobriu guerras e eventos decisivos. Vocês já devem conhecer sua fama de editor-chefe pelo Daily Star.', ela sorriu, simpática e depois olhou charmosamente para Bruce. Lois fez uma careta de enfado. 'E do meu outro lado está Bruce Wayne, o dono das Indústrias Wayne que agora começa uma parceria vitoriosa com a LuthorCorp. Lex Luthor, se aqui estivesse, estaria muito satisfeito.', ela garantiu e Lois e Clark ficaram sérios. 'Bruce é um homem de visão e resolveu investir aqui no Planeta Diário. Eis o novo chefe de vocês. Espero que eles tenham uma boa recepção.'

Os funcionários aplaudiram. Perry e Bruce fizeram os discursos padrões e logo todos se dispersaram. Perry parou diante de Lois.

'Já ouvi falar em você, moçinha.', ele a encarou, sério.

'Já ouvi falar muito em você, senhor.', ela rebateu, olhando-o nos olhos.

Perry sorriu. Já simpatizara com Lois e a recíproca era verdadeira. Lois não tinha medo de cara feia. Eles iriam se dar muito bem.

'Depois quero conversar com você na minha sala. Soube que você pretende fazer uma exclusiva com o Blur.'

'Pretendo não.', ela o corrigiu. 'Irei fazer.', ela empinou o queixo, determinada, para desespero de Clark. Lois jamais iria desistir.

'Assim é que se fala, Lane! Quero essa exclusiva o quanto antes!', ele exigiu.

'Pode deixar comigo, Chefe!', ela exclamou, empolgada.

'E você, quem diria que estaria aqui, hein?', ele olhou para Clark. Lois estranhou.

'O mundo dá voltas...', disse Clark, simpático.

'Certamente. E as coisas melhoraram muito de lá pra cá.', afirmou Perry e Clark sorriu, contente. 'Quero você colado na Lane, Kent! Ela vai te ensinar muita coisa!'

'O quê?!', exclamou Lois, colocando as mãos na cintura. Ela queria ficar o mais longe possível de Clark, só assim sufocaria aqueles sentimentos que insistiam em querer emergir. 'Eu trabalho sozinha, Chefe! E não sou babá de ninguém!'

'Pelo amor de Deus, Lane, não é ser babá, é orientar! O rapaz ainda é cru como repórter!', ele disse, exasperado.

'Eu tive que aprender sozinha, ele pode aprender também!', ela exclamou.

'Lane, onde está o seu coleguismo?!', ele gritou.

'Coleguismo?! Nesse ramo, é matar ou morrer!', Lois gritou de volta.

Clark interrompeu a discussão, abordando Lois.

'Lois, você parece que está falando de uma guerra, o que nós fazemos é jornalismo!'

'Tá vendo, esse é o seu problema, você acha que há alguma diferença!', ela exclamou, revirando os olhos, inconformada.

'Está resolvido, Lane, é Kent ou ninguém!', gritou Perry, encerrando a discussão. 'Quero os dois na matéria do Blur e também dos ataques misteriosos de uma suposta fera em Metropolis! E quero para ontem!', ele mandou e impediu Lois de reclamar. 'E sem reclamações! Vamos logo, as notícias não caem no nosso colo!'

Perry foi para a sua sala e Lois rosnou, irritada. Quanto mais ela queria se afastar de Clark, mais se via próxima dele! Onde foi que ela errara? Clark fitou Lois timidamente.

'Lois, se você não quiser mesmo ser minha parceira, eu falo com Perry e...'

'Não, deixa pra lá, Smallville.', ela se deu por vencida. 'Afinal de contas, a gente já se conhece mesmo e se você me irritar muito, eu quebro suas pernas.'

'Longe de mim provocar a sua ira, Lois.', ele sorriu.

Lois e Clark trocaram olhares mais carinhosos, mas foram interrompidos por Bruce Wayne.

'A intrépida repórter do Planeta Diário, Lois Lane.', ele falou, charmosamente e se aproximou dela. Clark ficou sério. 'Já li muito as suas matérias.'

'Espero que tenha gostado, Sr. Wayne.', ela sorriu, simpática.

'Apenas Bruce, por favor.', ele beijou a mão dela, cavalheiro.

Clark ficou aborrecido.


	4. Chapter 4

**Parte 4**

**Planeta Diário**

'Sr. Wayne, me concederia uma entrevista para falar dos seus planos para o Planeta, a sociedade com a LuthorCorp e a sua estadia aqui em Metropolis?', perguntou Lois com um sorriso charmoso.

'Só se você me chamar de Bruce.', ele pediu, com um sorriso.

'Combinado.', ela assentiu. 'E para quando podemos marcar a entrevista?'

'Que tal um jantar amanhã às oito? Estaria bom para você?'

'Por mim, está ótimo.', ela sorriu.

'Alfred vai lhe passar o endereço do hotel onde estou hospedado e nós podemos jantar no restaurante, é um lugar muito agradável, boa comida, bom atendimento, acho que você irá gostar.'

'Está certo. Até amanhã então.'

Lois foi para sua mesa e Clark ia fazer o mesmo caminho quando Bruce o chamou.

'Sr. Kent, não é? Acredito que não nos conhecemos...', o bilionário o fitou.

'Não mesmo. Não faço parte do seu mesmo circulo social, Sr. Wayne.', ele disse com uma pontada de ironia.

'Mas trabalha aqui e é colega de Lois Lane...', ele citou e Clark apenas assentiu. 'Espero que o senhor nos traga grandes matérias assim como ela.'

'Farei o possível, Sr. Wayne. Agora, com licença.', ele disse, educadamente e saiu dali.

Bruce ficou com um ar pensativo e depois foi conversar com Tess, que o chamou para sua sala. Lois ficou observando e comentou com Clark, assim que ele se acomodou em sua cadeira.

'Essa naja ruiva não dá ponto sem nó mesmo... Olha lá, já se jogando para cima de Bruce Wayne...'

'Está com ciúmes, Lois?', perguntou Clark, mau humorado.

'Eu?!', ela riu. 'Não, eu admiro o Sr. Wayne e não nego que o acho bastante bonito e charmoso...', ela reconheceu e Clark fechou as mãos. 'Mas nada a nível adolescente...', ela fitou o rapaz. 'Clark, porque você está com essa tromba? Pensei que você estaria feliz também por a gente se livrar da adoradora de Lex Luthor e pelo que vi, você já conhece o nosso novo editor-chefe.'

'Ah...eu...', ele pigarreou para não gaguejar. 'Bem, eu não tenho nada contra a Srta. Mercer...', ele começou, mas ao ver a cara feia de Lois, recuou. 'Tirando o fato dela gostar do Lex. E quanto ao Sr White, eu o conheci em Smallville, aliás, Chloe também.'

'Entendo... E agora eu vou ter que te aturar no meu pé, _parceiro_...', ela murmurou.

'Lois, se você não quiser trabalhar comigo...', ele foi dizendo, mas foi interrompido.

'Clark, para de bobagem, eu já disse que tudo bem, só estou te provocando!', ela deu um tapinha na mão dele, que sorriu, feliz. 'Mas olha, eu não ficar segurando na sua mão! Você não é nenhum bebê! Me observe e aprenda logo! Não sou das professoras mais pacientes!'

'Pode deixar, Lois, eu sei ser superveloz quando quero.', ele disse com um ar misterioso.

'Hum... Bom para você, Smallville. Vai precisar da supervelocidade para me acompanhar...', ela deu um sorrisinho e começou a digitar.

Clark sorriu, animado. Estava feliz porque ficaria mais tempo perto de Lois. Quem sabe assim eles voltassem a ser amigos mais próximos e quem sabe... Clark deteve os próprios pensamentos. Não tinha o direito de querer mais do que amizade de Lois, mesmo que no fundo, ele tivesse alguma esperança...

...

**Rancho Kent**

Lana entrou na casa e viu Lara, Chris e Clark jantando e conversando animadamente. Pelo visto, Clark não sentira a falta dela já que estava totalmente entretido pelas crianças. Lana pigarreou forte, chamando a atenção dos três. Clark franziu a testa.

'Lana, o que está fazendo aqui?'

'Eu moro aqui agora, esqueceu, Clark?', ela deu um sorriso sem graça diante das crianças, que apenas observavam.

'Crianças, vocês poderiam ir lá pra cima um pouco?', pediu Clark aos filhos.

'Mas a gente ia ver o filme dos ursinhos juntos...', lembrou Lara.

'Lara, você já viu esse filme dos ursinhos umas quinhentas vezes...', comentou Chris e a menina fez bico. Chris se levantou e a pegou pela mão. 'Vamos, depois a gente volta. É conversa de adulto.'

Lara fez uma careta e subiu a escada com o irmão. Clark se levantou e foi falar com Lana.

'Você nem me esperou para o jantar...', ela murmurou.

'As crianças estavam com fome.', ele explicou.

'Claro...', ela fingiu compreensão. 'Você está meio que está bancando o pai dessas crianças, não é? Eles não tem mais família?'

'Por enquanto a família deles sou eu.', disse Clark, resoluto, cruzando os braços. 'E daqui eles não irão sair.'

'Tudo bem, Clark, eu não quero brigar. Na verdade, quero fazer as pazes.', ela se aproximou dele, sorrindo. 'Eu te amo. Eu te amei a minha vida toda. Eu quero ser feliz com você.'

'Eu venho pensando nisso e na realidade, _eu_ te amei a vida toda. Você ficou anos sem notar a minha existência,mas tudo bem, não estou reclamando.', ele frisou, antes dela protestar. 'Mas... eu era um adolescente... Um garoto que mal sabia o que queria ser, um cara diferente dos demais, com superpoderes, confuso, que queria ser normal a todo custo... Eu acreditava que se fosse um rapaz comum, sem nenhum poder ou vindo de outro planeta, você me aceitaria sem restrições e nós seríamos felizes...'

'Eu aceito, Clark! Eu aceito tudo!', ela exclamou e colocou as mãos no peito largo dele. 'Eu superei muita coisa... A morte dos meus pais, a rejeição do meu pai biológico, os Luthor na minha vida... Tudo. Por você, Clark. Por você, eu abri mão de muitas coisas.', ela afirmou.

'Eu não queria que você mudasse toda sua vida por minha causa...'

'Mas ela iria mudar!', exclamou Lana, interrompendo-o. 'Não tinha como não mudar! Eu tive que me adaptar à você e o último grande passo foi adquirir esses poderes. Agora nossa vida tem que seguir em frente com nós dois unidos. É assim que tem ser Clark. Foi isso que você sempre quis.'

'Tem razão, eu quis você. Por anos a fio...', ele lembrou e ela sorriu. Ele se afastou dela. 'Mas agora eu vejo que eu criei algo na minha cabeça que não correspondia à realidade. Eu idealizei coisas e quando elas se tornaram reais, não eram do jeito que eu imaginava...', ele disse, conformado. 'Lana, eu te amei demais. E parte de mim sempre vai te amar, mas de um jeito diferente, com carinho... Mas... O amor não tem que ser assim. O amor é alegre, é cheio de vida, te faz querer voar entre as nuvens! A nossa relação é cheia de cobranças, mentiras, traições...'

'Eu nunca te trai!', ela protestou.

'Eu não quero ficar relembrando a época em que você ficou com um clone meu e ainda me disse que foi mais feliz com ele do que comigo.', ele lembrou, chateado. Aquele assunto ainda o deixava tremendamente aborrecido e decepcionado, não importava quanto tempo passasse.

Lana sentiu o impacto das palavras dele e se calou. Bizarro fora mais um de seus erros, mas era verdade que Bizarro fora tudo para ela o que Clark Kent jamais seria.

'É que tudo era tão difícil entre nós... Naquela época... pareceu mais fácil...', ela confessou, sem graça.

'Pois é... Era para ter terminado ali, mas eu me culpei pela sua atitude. Eu achei que eu era responsável por tudo aquilo... Achei que se passasse uma borracha sobre esse assunto, ele deixaria de existir.', ele suspirou, chateado. 'Mas se não era o Bizarro, era Lex, Lionel, meu segredo, inseguranças, mentiras, meias palavras, tudo... Quando você foi embora, eu fiquei arrasado, mas depois eu segui em frente. O mundo não acabou como eu achava que aconteceria.'

'Clark, eu fui embora para te proteger.', ela começou a chorar.

'Eu sei. E agradeço por isso. O que quero dizer é que a vida não parou. E quando você voltou... Eu estava confuso. Eu achei que era como se você não tivesse ido embora. Nossa história sempre foi complicada e não tinha tido um fim...'

'E agora é isso. Você quer dar um fim à essa história.', adivinhou Lana, enxugando as lágrimas.

'Será o melhor para nós dois. Nunca vai dar certo, Lana. Com ou sem poderes, as coisas simplesmente não funcionam com a gente.', ele constatou, seguro.

'Clark, você está desistindo de nós! Eu te amo! E você me ama também!', ela o segurou pela camisa com força.

Clark ficou calado, apenas olhando-a. Lana não precisou ouvir mais nada. O olhar dele dizia tudo. Lana tentara se enganar naqueles dias, mas ela havia sentido que no fundo, o reencontro com Clark seria a despedida. Mas ela achava que ele sempre a amaria, mesmo se ela partisse novamente. Ela não esperava que os sentimentos dele tivessem se esvaído.

Lana soltou a camisa de Clark e voltou a chorar silenciosamente. Era injusto. Mais uma vez ela estava perdendo. As pessoas simplesmente iam embora de sua vida.

'Depois eu venho buscar minhas coisas...', ela disse em um fio de voz. 'Adeus, Clark.'

'Adeus, Lana.'

Lana ainda o olhou por alguns segundos e depois foi saindo lentamente, esperando que Clark mudasse de ideia, que dissesse que havia sido um equivoco, que ele ainda a amava e morreria por ela. Mas o rapaz sequer se mexeu. Lana fechou a porta atrás de si e teve vontade de gritar. Ela saiu dali em supervelocidade.

Clark sentou no sofá subitamente cansado. Difícil, porém a melhor decisão da sua vida. Ele se sentia mais leve. Era como se um peso houvesse sido retirado de seus ombros.

Chris e Lara desceram a escada e sentaram cada um de um lado do sofá. Lara encostou a cabeça no braço do pai.

'Tudo bem, papai?'

'Tudo, anjinho...', ele acariciou a bochechinha rosada dela.

'Você brigou com a Lana, não é?', quis saber Chris.

'Nós... terminamos nosso relacionamento...', ele contou e Lara abriu um sorriso.

'Jura?! Quer dizer que agora você pode ficar com a mamãe!', exclamou a menina, empolgada.

'Lara!', exclamou Chris, chamando-a atenção.

'Está tudo bem, Chris, é natural ela reagir assim...', disse Clark com um sorriso. 'Diante disso, eu estava certo em pensar que Lana não é a mãe de vocês...'

'Credo, nem pensar.', disse Lara, fazendo uma careta. Chris repreendeu-a com o olhar. 'Quer dizer, ela não é má pessoa, mas... eu não vejo graça na Lana...', disse Lara com sinceridade.

'Vocês conhecem Lana do seu futuro?', ele questionou e Chris assentiu.

'Ela é casada com um amigo seu.', contou Lara, para surpresa de Clark.

'Lara!', exclamou Chris, exasperado. 'Pelo amor de Deus, segura essa língua!'

Lara mostrou a língua para o irmão e Clark a repreendeu com o olhar.

'É muito feio mostrar a língua para os outros, mocinha, especialmente para os mais velhos.'

'Desculpa, papai. Desculpa, Chris...', ela pediu, não muito arrependida e Chris olhou para o teto, já conformado.

'Então, que tal agora nós vermos o filme?', sugeriu Clark, para aliviar o clima de tensão deixado após a saída de Lana Lang.

'Oba!', vibrou Lara. 'Vou pegar o DVD!', ela foi até o rack escolher o filme.

Chris fitou Clark com seriedade.

'Pai, posso te fazer uma pergunta?'

'Claro.'

'Você terminou seu namoro com a Lana por nossa causa? Por ela não ser a nossa mãe? Você quer descobrir quem é a nossa mãe e ficar com ela?'

'São três perguntas.', disse Clark, bem humorado.

'Não posso evitar fazer perguntas, está no meu sangue.', ele afirmou e Clark ficou intrigado. Chris sorriu, disfarçando. 'Puxei você, pai. Você é repórter.'

'Ah, claro. Quer dizer, eu ainda sou um pouco cru como repórter como disse o Sr. White, mas imagino que no futuro estou mais habilidoso... '

'Bem mais. Ganhou até prêmios.', contou Chris.

'Isso é bom.', ele disse, sorridente. Não imaginava que sua carreira jornalística fosse tão longe. 'E respondendo às suas perguntas: não, eu não rompi com Lana porque ela não é a mãe de vocês. Até porque eu não tinha certeza. É que... o nosso relacionamento foi ficando mais complicado ao longo dos anos... Tantas coisas aconteceram e...', ele suspirou. 'O amor que eu sentia por ela se desgastou. Ele se perdeu em meio à tantas coisas ruins. E eu acho que o amor tem quer ser algo bom e leve, você não acha?'

'Eu acho.', concordou o menino.

'E sim, eu confesso que quero saber quem é a mãe de vocês, mas... se eu não descobrir agora... Um dia vou acabar descobrindo, não é?', ele sorriu, bem humorado.

'Sem dúvida.', concordou o garoto. 'Mas por favor, não se aproxime dela só por nossa causa. Não quero que você fique com ela só por causa disso. A mamãe é muito legal e merece ser amada pelo que ela é.', ele pediu com seriedade.

'Você é um garoto maduro para sua idade, Chris.', observou Clark e o menino sorriu timidamente do mesmo modo que o pai. 'Não se preocupe. Algo me diz que quando eu e sua mãe finalmente cruzarmos os nossos caminhos, será por amor. Vocês não são crianças que foram geradas sem amor.', ele afirmou, seguro.

Chris assentiu, satisfeito e Lara pulou em cima do sofá. Ela entregou o DVD para Clark.

'O filme dos ursinhos!', ela exclamou, empolgada.

'Ai, meu Deus, quando essa tortura vai acabar?!', exclamou, Chris, olhando para o teto. 'Menina, você não sabe que existem outros filmes no mundo?'

'Eu sei, mas esse é o meu preferido!', ela rebateu, enquanto Clark ligava a televisão.

'Não basta você ficar monopolizando a TV lá em casa, aqui também você quer impor o seu reinado de terror!', se queixou Chris, implicante.

'Eu não mono... monop... Eu não faço isso que você falou!', ela protestou, enrolada com a palavra.

'E você entendeu o que eu falei?', ele perguntou, implicante, tentando não rir.

'Não, mas com certeza foi uma coisa ruim, essa palavra é muito grande!', ela teimou e Clark segurou o riso, sentando entre os filhos.

Em meio às implicâncias de Chris e gritos de Lara, os três conseguiram assistir o filme até o final.

...

**Ace of Clubs**

Clark chegou em supervelocidade ao nightclub e olhou a devastação no local. A fera havia atacado novamente e feito cinco vítimas. Clark suspirou, inconformado. Se ele houvesse sido mais rápido ao ouvir os gritos de pavor das pessoas, aquelas vidas poderiam ter sido salvas.

John Jones se aproximou de Clark.

'Foi ele, não é, John?', quis saber Clark, mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

'Sim, foi ele mesmo, Clark.', confirmou John. 'Essas pobres pessoas não tiveram chances. Por sorte, a maioria conseguiu fugir à tempo...'

'Eu preciso encontrar o Davis. Ele desapareceu após nós livrarmos Chloe dos domínios dele, mas em algum lugar esse sujeito tem que estar. Ninguém some assim. Eu não posso ficar assistindo ele promovendo uma carnificina em Metropolis.'

'Nós vamos achá-lo, Clark.', garantiu John. Ele viu alguns policiais se aproximam. 'Agora é melhor você ir embora daqui para não verem seu rosto.'

Clark assentiu e saiu dali em supervelocidade. Ele ouviu um barulho no beco e foi averiguar. Poderia ser Davis ainda transmutado. Clark levou um pequeno susto ao ver o cavaleiro das trevas surgir na sua frente.

'Você deveria usar algum tipo de disfarce. Se eu vi, outros podem ver.', aconselhou.

'Eu também posso ver algumas coisas, Bruce Wayne.', ele afirmou, tentando surpreendê-lo.

'Não me diga, Clark Kent.', respondeu Bruce, sem se abalar. 'Visão de raio-x.'

'Você parece saber algumas coisas sobre mim.'

'Eu sei. E acho interessante. Você seria um grande aliado, Blur.', afirmou Bruce. 'Pode me chamar de Batman quando estou de uniforme.'

'Batman... Já tinha ouvido falar de você...', disse Clark, menos tenso.

'Eu ouvi falar também do Red Blue Blur. Li as matérias de Lois.', ele contou.

'Então você não estava mentindo só para jogar charme para cima dela...'

'Claro que não.', ele afirmou. 'Embora ela seja uma mulher que chama atenção. Poucas vezes vi alguém tão bela...', disse o Morcego, pensativo e Clark sentiu o ciúme surgir. Batman percebeu. 'Isso parece te incomodar... Vocês dois tem alguma coisa?'

'Somos amigos. De muitos anos. Eu me preocupo com Lois.', afirmou o rapaz, disfarçando o ciúme.

'Claro que sim...', disse Batman com um ar dúbio. 'Já pensou em outro codinome?', ele perguntou, enquanto colocava uma amostra de tecido em um saco plástico.

'Foi Lois quem me batizou assim...'

'Hum... Ela é uma moça criativa. Talvez no dia em que você realmente resolver se mostrar ao mundo, ela encontre uma definição perfeita para o seu eu heroico.'

'Porque você pegou esse tecido?', quis saber Clark, não querendo falar sobre Lois com Bruce.

'Após o ataque, a fera passou por esse beco. Eu vasculhei, mas não achei sinais dele. Vou analisar esse tecido e tentar encontrar algumas pistas.', contou Batman.

'O nome dele é Davis Bloome e ele era um paramédico. Agora ele está desaparecido e não conseguimos encontrá-lo.', contou Clark.

'Obrigado pelo voto de confiança, Clark.', disse Batman com sinceridade.

'Não queria te deixar no escuro.', disse Clark, tentando ser menos arredio. 'Você acha que consegue descobrir onde ele está?'

'Acho.', ele afirmou, seguro. 'E com a suas habilidades, creio que a missão ficará mais fácil.'

'Está pedindo minha ajuda?'

'Estou te ajudando.'

Clark e Bruce se encararam, até o homem de aço assentir. Batman era arrogante, mas sentia que não era uma má pessoa. E pelo que lhe contaram, os dois trabalhariam muito juntos no futuro.

'Ok, vamos nos ajudar.', disse Clark, conciliador.

...

**Rancho Kent**

**Dia Seguinte**

Clark estava colocando as ferramentas em local mais seguro. Agora ele entendia porque que no futuro, não havia mais nenhuma ferramenta no celeiro. Lara estava brincando com Shelby e Chris quando esbarrou em uma mesa improvisada de madeira e quase que uma pequena serra elétrica caiu por cima dela. Por sorte, Chris fora rápido e protegeu a irmã com o corpo. Clark tinha escutado o barulho e quase tivera um ataque do coração quando ouvira o relato de Chris. Ele proibiu Lara de brincar ali enquanto não retirasse todo e qualquer objeto perigoso.

Clark tremera só em pensar na possibilidade de nem Chris, nem ele terem podido socorrer Lara à tempo...

Clark estava imerso em pensamentos quando Chloe chegou.

'Clark!', ela o chamou e ele sorriu ao vê-la. 'Estamos de volta.', ela contou e recebeu um abraço do amigo.

'Chloe, que bom! E Jimmy?', ele perguntou.

'Foi transferido para o Metropolis Hospital e graças a Deus, já está fora de perigo. Só precisa ficar lá internado por mais dois dias, por precaução.'

'Lois já sabe?'

'Ela foi a primeira pessoa com quem falei. Lois ficou contente pelo seu fotógrafo preferido estar de volta. Ninguém mais embarca tanto nas ideias loucas de Lois para uma matéria como o meu marido.', disse a loirinha, divertida.

Clark assentiu, concordando e Lara apareceu na porta do celeiro com Shelby em seu encalço. O cachorro não abandonava mais a menina.

'Papai, você viu se minha pulseirinha caiu aí?', ela perguntou e alargou o sorriso ao ver Chloe. Lara esqueceu das recomendações do pai e correu para abraçar a loira. 'Tia Chloe!'

Chloe olhou estupefata para Clark, que apenas suspirou.


	5. Chapter 5

**Parte 5**

'Quer dizer que você tem... _dois filhos_ no futuro?', repetiu Chloe, ainda surpresa. Ela estava na sala dos Kent, com Clark e as crianças. 'Uau, Clark, isso é uma evolução e tanto para quem se achava um estranho no ninho e que nunca teria ninguém para dividir a vida...' , ela observou.

Chris olhou para Lara com um ar de reprimenda.

'Será possível que você não consegue ficar calada nem por um segundo? Não era para a tia Chloe saber sobre nós, aliás, quanto menos gente souber melhor! A gente tem que voltar para casa sem bagunçar ainda mais as coisas!'

'Eu não falei nada demais!', teimou Lara e Chris bufou, inconformado. 'Só fiquei surpresa em ver a tia Chloe, eu não esperava! Você é muito chato, Chris!'

'E você é uma tagarela!', ele rebateu.

'Vocês dois, já chega!', exclamou Clark com um tom autoritário. Ele olhou para Chloe. 'Eles brigam quase o tempo todo...'

'É coisa de irmãos, normal. ', disse Chloe, achando tudo divertido. 'Eu entendo porque você quer guardar segredo, Chris.', ela disse, sorrindo para o menino. 'Acredite, eu compreendo muito bem essas coisas...', ela olhou para Clark. 'Mas agora que eu já sei, prometo que não vou falar nada.'

'Viu, Chris?', Lara olhou para o irmão e colocou as mãozinhas na cintura. 'Você fez esse escarcéu todo à toa. É claro que a tia Chloe iria entender tudo e agir da forma correta. Você é muito dramático, meu caro.', ela empinou o queixo e Chris revirou os olhos.

Chloe e Clark seguraram o riso vendo a pose de Lara, falando e agindo como uma mocinha. Chloe teve um pequeno estalo na mente. Ela sabia muito bem de onde vinha aquele jeito topetudo e engraçado de Lara. Ela observou bem a menina. Chris se parecia muito fisicamente com Clark e até mesmo no modo de ser e agir, porém Lara lhe lembrava outra pessoa... Chloe mordeu o lábio e olhou para Clark. O rapaz fitou a amiga de cenho franzido.

'O que foi, Chloe?'

'Ahn? Não, nada, nada!', ela disfarçou, com um sorriso. 'Seus filhos são lindos, Clark, parecem bastante com você, especialmente Chris. Você tem sorte.', ela elogiou e Clark sorriu, orgulhoso de suas crias.

'Tia Chlo, você trouxe algum chocolate pra mim?', perguntou Lara, com grandes olhos verdes brilhantes.

'Não, eu desisto dessa menina...', disse Chris, conformado, sentando no sofá e pegando o controle remoto da TV.

'Por sorte, eu tenho um aqui, espero que você goste.', disse Chloe, já adorando a ideia de ser tia, dando uma barrinha de chocolate para Lara. 'Eu tenho umas duas balas aqui se você quiser, Chris.', ela disse, já colocando as balas na mão do garoto.

'Obrigado, tia Chloe.', ele sorriu.

'Obrigado, tia Chlo!', exclamou Lara. 'Sempre quando você vem visitar a gente, traz chocolate, mesmo a mamãe fazendo cara feia de vez em quando. Ela diz chocolate demais faz passar mal e que quando eu como chocolate antes da refeição, fico sem fome... Mamãe às vezes é tão exagerada...', a menina suspirou, dramaticamente e sentou no tapete.

Chloe achou graça e ela e Clark foram para a cozinha, enquanto Chris e Lara assistiam um desenho na TV. Clark serviu a amiga com um copo de suco de laranja.

'Parece que as coisas estão bem agitadas por aqui ultimamente...'

'Você não faz ideia...', disse Clark, bebendo um pouco de suco.

'E Lana? Como ela recebeu essa novidade?', sondou Chloe, curiosa.

'Lana não sabe que eles são meus filhos...'

'Você acha que... que talvez ela possa ser a mãe deles?', quis saber Chloe, esperando que o amigo não estivesse cego à esse ponto.

'Não, definitivamente ela não é a mãe deles.', afirmou Clark, seguro e Chloe ficou aliviada. 'E ela também não está mais aqui. Nós terminamos. E desta vez não tem mais volta.'

'Jura?!', exclamou Chloe, surpresa. 'Quer dizer, você ficou tão... não sei... fora de si quando Lana voltou no dia do meu casamento. Até ficou sem ação...'

'Eu sei.', ele concordou. 'É que Lana é uma parte importante do meu passado. Meu primeiro longo relacionamento... E estar com ela me fazia não pensar muito no futuro...'

'Mesmo Lana tendo poderes agora?' quis saber Chloe.

'Ela... nós... achamos que com poderes as coisas se encaixariam e tudo seria um mar de rosas daqui para frente, mas... Não foi bem assim. Ainda era um relacionamento... um pouco opressor...'

'Nossa, Clark, nunca imaginei ouvir você falando assim, especialmente de Lana...', disse Chloe, surpresa com o amadurecimento emocional do amigo. 'E está tudo bem?'

'Está. Está melhor do que eu pensava.', ele confessou.

'Você não a ama mais, não é, Clark?', adivinhou a loira.

'Não. Eu gosto dela como amiga, tenho carinho por ela, mas... amor... Eu percebi que deixei de sentir amor por ela há muito tempo... Eu me prendi tanto á ideia de ter Lana Lang, a vizinha bonita ao meu lado, que estava cego para o resto à minha volta.', ele disse, resoluto.

'E... essas crianças influenciaram no seu modo de pensar?'

'Um pouco...', ele confessou. 'Mas não, eu não pretendo ficar com a mãe dela só por causa de Lara e Chris, se é o que você está pensando.', ele adivinhou e ela deu um sorrisinho. 'E também acho que tão cedo não saberei quem ela é. Fora que eu tenho de dar um jeito de fazer essas crianças retornarem para o tempo delas. Tentei falar com Jor-El, mas ele não respondeu.'

'Estranho até mesmo para Jor-El...', disse Chloe, pensativa. Talvez o pai de Clark tivesse outros planos. 'Você já se acostumou à eles, não é?'

'Sim, eles... trouxeram vida à essa fazenda... Eu meio que... tenho inveja do Clark do futuro...', ele confessou.

'Clark, você é muito engraçado!', ela riu. 'O Clark do futuro será você mesmo!'

'Eu sei, só que... vai demorar tanto ainda...', ele suspirou.

'Nunca se sabe, Clark... Ninguém pode adivinhar o que encontrará no virar da esquina...', ela disse em tom misterioso.

Clark franziu a testa.

...

**Fundação Ísis**

Lana tinha vontade de quebrar todo aquele ambiente. Estava furiosa. Consigo mesma, com Clark, Lex, Tess, com o destino... Ela sempre achou que o destino sempre traria Clark Kent para ela de alguma maneira e que ele estaria eternamente disponível. Ela nunca imaginara que ele um dia deixaria de amá-la. Não após todos aqueles anos. Ela se acostumara com Clark amando-a incondicionalmente.

Lana se irritou com um computador que travou e o atirou no chão, quebrando-o.

'Wow, problemas no paraíso?', perguntou Tess, irônica, entrando na fundação.

'É inacreditável como você nunca bate antes de entrar... Não sei se percebeu, mas aqui não é a sua casa e você não é bem-vinda!', exclamou Lana, irritada.

'Isso nunca te impediu de entrar a hora que bem entendesse na mansão Luthor.', lembrou Tess.

'Eu era mais do que bem-vinda naquela mansão.', a mestiça se gabou. 'Lex me amava. Era meu marido. Ele morria por mim.'

'No que dependesse de você, morreria mesmo.', murmurou Tess.

'O que você quer, Mercer? Além de me aborrecer, é claro.', perguntou Lana, hostil.

'Agora que você é a garota superpoderosa, Lang, eu imaginei que você finalmente poderia ser útil para alguma coisa nessa vida...', disse Tess, cheia de ironia.

'Eu nunca me uniria à você, Tess e muito menos ao seu patrão.', afirmou Lana, amarga.

'Ué, mas para quem já se uniu à ele nos sagrados laços do matrimônio, nem seria um sacrifício tão grande assim! Se bem que você tem uma estranha definição de casamento, não é? Mentir, conspirar, trair e roubar. Não me admira o casamento não ter durado...', ela deu uma risadinha.

'Ninguém se torna um Luthor sem pagar um alto preço. Eu paguei o meu.', afirmou Lana, ressentida.

'Pobre, Lana Lang... A eterna vítima. Acha que o universo inteiro conspira contra você, já que acredita que ele gira em torno da sua barriga.', disse Tess, sarcástica.

'Mercer, você já gastou minha paciência. Se não sair daqui agora, vai ver o quão superpoderosa eu sou.', ela ameaçou.

'Agora estou assustada.', disse Tess, arregalando os olhos com deboche.

Lana avançou em Tess, que atirou no ombro dela, fazendo a moça recuar. Lana sorriu.

'Balas comuns não me afetam.', afirmou, voltando a avançar contra a ruiva, um pouco mais lenta.

Tess voltou a atirar. Três vezes. Até Lana cair no chão, enfraquecida.

'O que você fez?', perguntou Lana, tentando se reerguer.

'São balas especiais. A LuthorLab mandou pra mim. Elas tem um estranho brilho azul. Achei que deveria testá-las em você.', a ruiva se aproximou e chutou Lana levemente, fazendo a mestiça ficar estendida no chão.

'Eu vou me recuperar.', afirmou Lana, enfraquecida, achando que aquelas balas eram de kryptonita azul. Se Lex tivera acesso à blue-k, agora sabia para quê servia.

'Antes disso nós daremos um passeio. Quero conversar com você sobre o Esquadrão Suicida. Acho que você irá gostar.', a ruiva sorriu.

...

**Planeta Diário**

'Mais um ataque da besta.', disse Lois, sentando à mesa sob o olhar de Clark. Ela bufou. 'Eu queria tanto que essa fera fosse presa...'

'E ele será.', garantiu Clark, pensando nas buscas que ele e Batman dariam pela cidade.

'É claro, eu sei que o Blur está empenhado nisso...', afirmou Lois, confiante e Clark escondeu um sorriso satisfeito. 'Pena que ele não entrou em contato comigo até agora. Acho que cansou das minhas intermináveis perguntas... Também ele é muito ocupado...', a repórter disfarçou a decepção e Clark se sentiu culpado. 'Salvando pessoas, cidades, gatinhos em cima das árvores...', ela citou e ele sorriu. 'Não tem tempo mesmo para uma simples repórter...'

'Lois, você não é uma simples repórter, é a melhor jornalista dessa cidade.', afirmou Clark e Lois sorriu, lisonjeada.

'Obrigada, Clark. Você é um bom amigo.', ela disse e ele sorriu timidamente.

'E eu sei que, mais dia ou menos dia, o Blur deve voltar a falar com você. Quer dizer, porque ele não falaria?', disse Clark, quase se enrolando. 'Você acredita nele.'

'Eu acredito que essa cidade há muito tempo precisava de alguém como ele.', ela afirmou. 'Mas eu acho que ele não pode continuar nas sombras para sempre. Mesmo Batman que é todo sombrio se mostra para a população. O Blur também deveria pensar nisso. Quem sabe ele não se torne um símbolo de esperança para todos?'

Clark ficou pensativo. As palavras de Lois eram cheias de sabedoria. Ele sentia que ela estava certa. Não poderia mesmo permanecer nas sombras a vida toda, pois as pessoas poderiam perder a confiança nele. Clark só não sabia como se mostrar. Ele odiava usar disfarces e principalmente máscaras como as de Batman ou do Arqueiro Verde.

O toque da mensagem do celular de Lois interrompeu os pensamentos de Clark. Ela sorriu ao ler o torpedo.

'É de Alfred. Bruce Wayne quer confirmar o nosso jantar.', ela contou e Clark ficou incomodado.

'E você vai mesmo?'

'É claro que sim, Smallville, acha que vou perder uma entrevista exclusiva com Bruce Wayne?', ela sorriu e respondeu a mensagem. 'Prontinho. Às oito horas da noite, Lois Lane irá jantar e entrevistar o bilionário mais famoso e mais charmoso de Gotham City.', ela piscou, empolgada.

Clark fechou a expressão.

...

**Rancho Kent**

Chris estava voando dentro do celeiro e usando sua visão de raio-x, porém não encontrara um vestígio sequer do anel da Legião. Era como se ele tivesse sumido no ar. Chris aterrissou no chão, frustrado. Lara se aproximou do irmão.

'Chris, o que você está fazendo?'

'Lara, nós não podemos ficar mais aqui. Até tia Chloe sabe quem nós somos. Não vai demorar para os outros saberem também.'

'Mas a tia Chloe é legal.', disse Lara. 'E eu quero ver a mamãe!'

'Mas nós não podemos, Lara!', ele exclamou. Ele suspirou, cansado e sentou na escada. A menina sentou ao lado dele. 'Nem era pra gente estar aqui. Eu não quero que papai fique com a mamãe por causa da gente...'

'Ué e o que tem demais nisso?', a menina perguntou sem entender. 'Eu acho que nós somos excelentes motivos para ele ficar com a mamãe.'

'Acontece que ele tem que casar porque gosta dela, não porque ela será a nossa mãe, entende? Eu achei legal ele finalmente largar aquela Lana e agora ele deve se aproximar mais da mamãe... E acho que talvez ele não esteja ainda apaixonado por ela ... Já pensou se ele descobre que ela é nossa mãe? Com certeza vai querer casar com ela pra gente nascer logo!'

'Papai sempre disse que os nossos nascimentos foram os momentos importantes na vida dele...', lembrou Lara.

'Pois é...', ele concordou, pensativo. 'Além disso, vovó e nossos pais devem estar preocupados com nosso sumiço...'

'Isso tudo é só por causa da mamãe dessa época ou porque você está com saudade da Jade?', ela perguntou, fitando-o e o garoto corou.

'Não é nada disso, Lara, você sabe que Jade e eu somos amigos!', ele desviou o olhar.

'Sei, sei... Só que eu vi você beijando a Jade no celeiro...', ela contou e Chris arregalou os olhos. 'E olha que eu pensei que você ia namorar a filha da tia Diana...'

'Como você...? Você é muito bisbilhoteira, dona Lara!', ele a repreendeu.

'Eu só fui lá chamar você e a Jade para comerem um pedaço de torta! Não tenho culpa se quando eu cheguei, vocês estavam lá se beijando! Ew!', ela fez uma careta. 'Eu acho tão nojento!'

'Papai e mamãe se beijam na boca...', lembrou Chris.

'Eu sei... Mas eles são casados e são adultos. Eu não vejo graça nisso.'

'Ainda não, você é muito pequena...'

'Como você fosse muito adulto, não é, Chris?', ela falou em tom de zombaria.

'Sou bem mais velho que você!', ele exclamou e ela fez um ar de pouco caso. Chris olhou para o teto. 'Isso não importa agora. O negócio é que a gente precisa ir embora o quanto antes.'

'Poxa, mas nem uma visitinha à mamãe?', a menina fez bico.

'Não, Lara, ela nem sabe que é nossa mãe e nem deve saber... E mamãe deve estar preocupada com a gente no futuro.', ele disse, ajuizado.

'Tá, tudo bem, já que é assim...', ela suspirou. 'Mas como é que a gente vai voltar? Você perdeu o anel.'

'Você perdeu o anel!', ele a corrigiu.

'Eu não, foi você quem perdeu!', ela gritou.

'Eu falei para você não mexer naquele anel e o que você fez? Ativou-o! E ele chegou aqui na sua mão, portanto, foi você quem perdeu!', ele decidiu.

'Ai, Chris, como você é chato, não sei como a Jade te aguenta...'

'Quem é Jade?', perguntou Chloe, entrando no celeiro.

Chris e Lara se entreolharam. Eles não poderiam falar para Chloe sobre a filha dela, prima deles em 2º grau, Jade Sullivan. Lara se levantou e sorriu para Chloe. Ela adorava a tia porque a loirinha sempre a levava para passear, tinha a maior paciência do mundo com ela, lhe dava chocolates e ainda a deixava mexer nos computadores da Torre de Vigilância. Sob sua supervisão, é claro.

'É uma amiga nossa, tia. Ela é muito legal. Você vai adorar conhecê-la. No futuro.', disse Lara, simpática.

'Sabe, eu nem acredito que tenho dois sobrinhos tão lindos...', ela disse com sinceridade e as crianças sorriram. 'Fico feliz de não ser uma incógnita no futuro.', a loirinha murmurou, lembrando que a Legião a classificara assim.

'O que é uma inc.. inco... esse negócio aí que você falou?', perguntou Lara, curiosa.

'É algo que não sabemos o que é.', explicou Chris.

'Mas sei quem é você, tia Chloe, você é minha tia linda!', exclamou Lara, carinhosa.

'Você também é minha sobrinha linda, Larinha!', exclamou Chloe, abraçando a menina.

'Cuidado, tia, quando ela começa a elogiar muito, sinal de que alguma coisa está querendo!', avisou Chris, divertido e Lara fez uma careta.

'Uma pena que Jimmy não poderá ver os sobrinhos dele...', comentou Chloe, sorrindo e as crianças preferiram ficar caladas.

Pelo futuro que Chris e Lara conheciam, Henry James Olsen havia sido assassinado pela besta-fera chamada Doomsday.

...

**Planeta Diário**

Lois vestiu o sobretudo preto e pegou a bolsa. Clark se aproximou dela.

'Já está indo, Lois? Você sempre é a última a sair daqui...', ele comentou.

'Esqueceu que hoje eu tenho um encontro importante, Smallville?', ela sorriu.

'Pensei que fosse só uma entrevista.', ele disse, tentando não parecer chateado.

'Uma entrevista e um encontro com um famoso bilionário...', ela deu um sorriso sapeca.

'Talvez ele não seja tão fascinante assim como você acha... Eu o achei bem metido.', ele comentou e ela o encarou, com as mãos na cintura, fazendo-o lembrar rapidamente de Lara.

'Clark Kent, porque você sempre tenta boicotar todos os meus encontros? Desde que eu te conheço você age assim.', ela lembrou.

'Ah... Eu... Eu...', ele gaguejou. 'Eu me preocupo com você, Lois. Quer dizer, você nem conhece esse sujeito. E a fama dele não é das melhores com as mulheres. Aposto que você não quer ser mais uma da lista dele.'

'E quem disse que eu serei?', ela lhe deu um olhar desafiador. 'Agradeço a preocupação, mas sei bem o que estou fazendo, Smallville. Agora tenho que ir. E quanto à você, deve ter gente te esperando em casa.', ela disse, referindo-se à Lana.

'Ah... sim.', ele concordou, pensando nas crianças.

Lois deu dois passos para saída, mas depois voltou a se aproximar de Clark. Ela lhe deu um sorriso sapeca.

'Estou precisando de uma opinião masculina... Vou usar esse perfume...', ela levantou o cabelo e o fez cheirar o seu pescoço. 'O que você acha?'

'Embriagador...', ele sussurrou, hipnotizado pela bela morena. Clark trocou olhares mais intensos com a repórter e aproximou sua boca da dela.

Lois sabia que Clark iria beijá-la. E ela queria. Queria muito, muito antes da dança no casamento de Chloe. Mas e depois? E quanto à Lana Lang? Lois não seria o estepe de Clark, jamais. Se ele não sabia o que queria, ela tinha que ser decidida ali. Lois vira que fora um erro provocar Clark. Lois se afastou.

'Melhor eu ir, Clark, vou acabar me atrasando. Adeus.', ela disse e saiu dali o mais rápido possível, antes que cedesse ao seus próprios desejos.

Clark deu um suspiro frustrado. Sua vontade era ir atrás de Lois, agarrá-la, beijá-la até que eles perdessem o fôlego, até ela esquecer qualquer outro que passasse por sua vida e tivesse somente olhos para ele, Clark. Mas ficara ali parado. Morria de medo de uma rejeição maior.

Clark deu um suspiro puxado. Estava apaixonado por Lois Lane.

...

Clark não deveria estar ali. O Blur havia feito mais alguns salvamentos à noite e ele já deveria estar em casa. Mas não resistira de ir conferir pessoalmente o encontro de Lois e Bruce. Viu os dois conversando animadamente e era óbvio que Bruce estava jogando charme para cima da repórter, o que Clark considerava um abuso. O pior era Lois retribuir com sorrisos charmosos. E aquele vestido azul de alças praticamente colado no corpo que ela usava? Apostava que Bruce não estava tendo pensamentos fraternos sobre isso e aquilo fazia o sangue de Clark ferver de raiva.

Clark bufou. Ele bem que merecia isso por ter optado por voltar para Lana ao invés de tentar algo com Lois. Eles iriam se beijar na pista de dança no casamento, mas Lana chegou, ele ficou catatônico de tão surpreso e toda magia se perdeu. Era culpa dele e de sua estupidez.

Clark ficou preocupado. Seria aquele um indício de que Bruce e Lois poderiam estar juntos no futuro? As crianças se referiam à Bruce como tio e nada impedia que Lois fosse uma das tias deles também. Só de pensar nisso, Clark tinha vontade de gritar.

Clark viu Bruce acompanhando Lois até o carro e os dois trocaram um beijo no rosto. Por um momento, pareceu que Bruce iria beijar Lois na boca, mas ela virou o rosto. Clark respirou aliviado. Ele voltou para casa em supervelocidade.


	6. Chapter 6

**Parte 6**

**Rancho Kent**

Clark, Oliver e Bruce estavam sentados à mesa da sala da cozinha, conversando. Os dois bilionários haviam ido à casa de Clark falar sobre os planos deles para os vigilantes da cidade.

'Então vocês estão querendo oficializar a Liga?', perguntou Clark, olhando para Oliver e Bruce.

'Eu vinha pensando nisso há algum tempo e o Bruce aqui concorda comigo.', disse o loiro, olhando para Bruce. 'A Liga já tem alguns membros. Dinah, AC, Bart, John Jones e Victor estão mais do que dispostos a nos ajudar nessa nova fase do nosso grupo.'

'E claro, contamos com a sua ajuda também, Clark.', disse Bruce, fitando o repórter.

'Sabem que sempre ajudarei no que for preciso.', assegurou Clark.

'Nós pensamos em algo mais em caráter oficial.', disse Oliver. 'Queríamos que você se tornasse efetivamente um membro da Liga.'

'A Liga da Justiça.', disse Bruce, com um pequeno sorriso. 'Esse será o novo nome do grupo.'

'E nada melhor do que o Blur para fazer parte da nossa turma!', exclamou Oliver, sorridente.

'Eu... nunca imaginei algo assim... Quer dizer, eu sempre usei meus poderes para ajudar as pessoas, mas... não sei... fazer parte da Liga oficialmente viria com me apresentar em público...', disse Clark, temeroso.

'Clark, acredite, um dia você precisará fazer isso.', atalhou Bruce. 'Não pode viver escondido para sempre.'

'E aquele disfarce que eu usei para enganar Lois e Jimmy foi muito bom.', lembrou Oliver. 'A capa ajuda e muito na aerodinâmica.'

'Não vou usar capa, Oliver.', disse Clark, fazendo um careta. 'E nem máscara. Eu odeio máscaras.'

'Então você terá que achar uma solução para esse impasse, Clark.', disse Bruce. 'Porque eu sei que cada vez mais os fotógrafos se arriscam para conseguirem uma foto do seu rosto, sei que há até uma aposta sobre isso no meio jornalístico, Lois quem me disse.'

'Na entrevista de ontem? Pelo visto, vocês tiveram bastante assunto...', disse Clark, com uma pontada de ciúme.

'Lois é uma pessoa agradabilíssima para se conversar...', disse Bruce com um sorriso.

Clark ficou mau humorado e Oliver segurou o ar de riso. Nisso, Lara chegou correndo em casa com Shelby em seu encalço. Ela abriu um grande sorriso ao ver Bruce e Oliver.

'Tio Ollie, tio Bruce!', ela exclamou, animada. 'Pensei que não veria vocês!'

'Quem é essa menina, Clark?', perguntou Oliver, surpreso.

'Sou filha dele.', contou Lara, animada e Clark assentiu.

'_Filha?!_', repetiram Bruce e Oliver chocados.

...

'Lara, porque você não consegue ficar quieta?', repreendeu-a Chris. 'O que eu te disse sobre não bagunçar mais ainda as coisas no passado?'

'Eu fiquei surpresa em ver os tios Ollie e Bruce...', disse a menina, com calma e Chris revirou os olhos. 'Aliás, tio Bruce, quando é que você vai me dar a fantasia de Batgirl? Você prometeu.', ela cobrou.

'Ahn...', Bruce, pela primeira vez, quase gaguejou, mas logo se recuperou. 'Eu peço para Alfred providenciar.'

'Valeu, tio Bruce!', ela o abraçou pelo pescoço e Bruce ficou sem reação. 'O papai ficou um pouco com medo quando eu te pedi a fantasia, mas eu não vou virar super-heroína. Quer dizer, não ainda...', ela piscou.

'E você não quer uma fantasia de Arqueira também?', perguntou Oliver, enciumado com a atenção que Lara dava para Bruce. 'O verde vai combinar com seus olhos.'

'E o que você sempre diz, tio Ollie!', ela riu. 'Eu já tenho minha fantasia de Arqueira, você disse que eu seria a melhor Arqueira do mundo!'

'Se eu disse, é porque tenho razão.', gabou-se Oliver e Lara achou graça.

Clark e Bruce fizeram um ar de enfado para Oliver. Chris pegou Lara pela mão e se agachou perto dela.

'Larinha, pela última vez, você não pode ficar contando sobre nós para todo mundo. Lembra da nossa conversa no celeiro?'

'Lembro.', ela assentiu, concordando. 'Tudo bem, não falo mais nada.', ela fingiu passar um zíper na boca e Chris sorriu.

'Que conversa no celeiro?', quis saber Clark.

'Papai, a gente não pode mais ficar aqui...', o menino se levantou e fitou Clark. 'Temos que voltar para o nosso tempo... Tenho medo de estar bagunçando não só o passado, como o futuro...'

'Ele pode ter razão, Clark.', concordou Bruce. 'As ações dos seus filhos podem alterar o curso dos acontecimentos.'

'Eu sei, mas...', Clark suspirou. Ele não queria que as crianças fossem embora, mas sendo racional, sabia que elas precisavam ir. Clark colocou a mão no ombro do filho. 'Chris, eu te entendo. Eu mais do que ninguém sei o quanto é perigoso mexer com o tempo... Eu prometo que vou achar uma solução e você e Lara voltarão para a sua realidade.'

'Eu sei, pai.', disse Chris, concordando.

'Então, eu não posso fazer nenhuma pergunta sobre o futuro?', quis saber Oliver. 'Nem se eu continuarei amado e desejado por todas as mulheres?', ele gracejou.

'Para quê, você só vai precisar de uma!', exclamou Lara, sorrindo.

'Lara!', exclamou Chris, chamando atenção da pequena.

'Então... eu vou me casar, é isso?', perguntou Oliver, surpreso.

Lara olhou para Chris e ele concordou que ela contasse. Lara correu, sentou no colo de Oliver e começou a falar.

'Você vai se casar sim! E ela é linda! E eu adoro a tia...', ela evitou falar o nome para alívio de Chris. 'Vocês são muito felizes! Tem vários filhos, quatro no total...', ela fez uma conta mental.

'_Quatro?!_', ele repetiu, chocado e Bruce achou graça.

'Quatro, tio Ollie!', confirmou Lara, rindo. 'Roy, Mia, Connor e Jade.'

'Lara, também não precisa falar os nomes deles...', murmurou Chris.

'Chris, eu gosto de contar a história direito, dá licença?', ela o fitou e depois olhou para o tio. 'Eles são ótimos. Aliás, o Chris está namorando a Jade...'

'Não estou não!', gritou Chris, corando.

'Vocês se beijaram no celeiro, Chris, eu vi!', exclamou Lara.

'No celeiro?', repetiu Clark,olhando para o filho, que ficou mais sem graça.

'Clark, você ensinou isso para o seu filho?', perguntou Oliver, fitando o amigo. 'Minha filha não é menina de ficar beijando qualquer um em celeiros!'

'Oliver, você nem a conhece!', protestou Clark. 'E meu filho não é qualquer um!', defendeu o kryptoniano.

'Não importa, com certeza minha filha é muito nova para isso!', insistiu Oliver.

'Está satisfeita, Lara?!', perguntou Chris, olhando para a irmã. 'Eu deveria cortar sua língua!'

'Atreva-se!', desafiou a menina. 'Aposto que mamãe te dá uma surra! Você é de aço, mas isso nunca a impediu de te castigar quando precisava!'

'Está bem, acalmem-se todos!', pediu Bruce, levantando e abrindo os braços. Os outros se calaram. 'Oliver, o que tem demais sua filha namorar o filho do Clark? Ele me parece ser um bom rapaz, ajuizado, acho que ele saberá respeitar a menina, não é mesmo?', ele fitou Chris, que assentiu, ainda sem graça. 'Ótimo. Então, controle-se Sr. Queen, ele é só um garoto.', pediu Bruce e Oliver assentiu, a contragosto. 'Lara, você não deveria contar algo pessoal do seu irmão que obviamente ele não queria dividir conosco.', disse Bruce em um tom leve de reprimenda e Lara baixou a cabeça, concordando. 'Clark, não dê corda para Oliver, você sabe como ele é.', ele disse e Clark concordou. Oliver fez uma careta. 'Ótimo. Agora que todos voltaram ao seu normal, podemos conversar civilizadamente.', ele se sentou.

Chris ainda estava um pouco sem graça e não conseguia olhar direito para Oliver. Este, suspirou e disse, pensativo.

'Não consigo imaginar ninguém com eu queira ter quatro filhos...'

'Oi, pessoal, perdi alguma coisa?', perguntou Chloe, entrando na casa.

Lara pulou do colo de Oliver e abraçou Chloe.

'Nada, tia, eles estavam falando sobre a Liga! Você já tem um codinome?'

'Ainda não pensei nisso...', disse Chloe, achando graça.

'Que tal Wacthtower?', a menina sugeriu.

'Ai, Lara, você não tem jeito mesmo...', murmurou Chris.

...

**LuthorCorp**

**Escritório da presidência**

Tess deu um sorrisinho para Lana, que a encarava. A mestiça estava sentada em uma cadeira de frente para a ruiva, que estava confortavelmente sentada na poltrona presidencial.

'Aquele teatro todo só para me trazer à LuthorCorp? Eu poderia ter vindo andando.'

'E deixar de usar meu estoque de balas novinho? Onde está a diversão nisso?', disse Tess, bem humorada.

'Você acha mesmo que eu vou concordar com essa sua proposta de fazer parte do Esquadrão Suicida?'

'Nós temos plano de saúde.', gracejou Tess e Lana permaneceu séria. 'Vamos, Lang, você não tem muitas opções. Pelo que eu vi ultimamente, seu romance idílico com Clark Kent virou história. E nem venha me dizer que quer combater o crime ao lado de gente como o Blur, porque eu não irei acreditar.'

'Eu poderia fazer grandes coisas por essa cidade...', murmurou Lana.

Tess teve uma crise de riso diante do olhar enraivecido de Lana. A ruiva enxugou os olhos das lágrimas que vieram.

'Pelo menos ainda não perdeu o senso de humor, Srta. Lang, isso é louvável.', a ruiva disse, sarcástica. 'E porque deixar só a sua marca nessa cidade? Porque não no mundo? Tempos difíceis vem aí, Srta. Lang, temos que estar preparados.', Tess se levantou e se aproximou de Lana. 'Sua ajuda seria muito apreciada por nós.'

'Por nós quem? Lex? É ele quem puxa os seus cordões, eu sei!', exclamou Lana, provocando. Tess não se abalou. 'Você sabe que eu quero encontrar Lex, quero estar cara a cara com ele!'

'Cuidado, isso parece amor.', ironizou a ruiva. 'No devido tempo, tenho certeza de que vocês irão se encontrar... Mas pense alto, Lana Lang... Pense em algo à nível global. Todo esse poder... desperdiçado querendo bancar a vigilante... Sendo que no futuro você pode entrar para a História com nome, fama e trajetória inesquecíveis...', a ruiva atiçou o ego de Lana.

Lana ficou pensativa. Ela não confiava em Tess porque sabia que ela era um capacho de Lex Luthor, mas por outro lado, fazer parte do Esquadrão Suicida poderia ser um modo de chegar mais rápido no ex-marido e se vingar. Lana se levantou e fitou Tess.

'Eu não tenho mais nada a perder... Eu concordo.'

'Ótimo.', Tess apertou a mão de Lana. 'Você terá de sair de Metropolis por um tempo, para o devido treinamento, mesmo sabendo o quão habilidosa você se tornou, não custa nada ampliar os horizontes, não é?'

'Antes eu preciso me despedir de alguém...'

'Clark Kent, eu suponho. Que fim melancólico o de vocês...', comentou Tess, que voltou a se sentar. 'Se bem que pelo o que conheço de toda essa melosa historinha de amor de vocês dois, não me surpreende as coisas terem tido um ponto final. Aliás, já era para ter acabado há muito tempo...'

'Dispenso suas opiniões.', disse Lana, mau humorada. 'Eu procuro você.'

'Não, _eu_ procuro você.', frisou Tess. 'Você tem 24 horas Srta. Lang.'

'É o suficiente.', disse Lana, se retirando dali.

Tess recostou na poltrona. Era como Lex dissera. Mantenha os amigos perto e os inimigos mais perto ainda.

...

**Rancho Kent**

'Bom, então é isso. Pense na nossa proposta, Clark.', pediu Bruce.

'Tenho certeza de que você não vai se arrepender, Escoteiro.', salientou Oliver.

'Antes eu preciso resolver o assunto das crianças e então depois conversamos definitivamente.', prometeu Clark, olhando para os filhos, que jogavam damas na cozinha.

'Nossa, ela é a cara de Lo... Ai!', gritou Oliver, depois de ser chutado na perna por Chloe, que estava em pé ao lado dele.

'O que foi, Oliver?', quis saber Clark.

'Nada, acho que... eu bati nessa mesinha...', ele apontou para a mesa de centro na sala.

'Pois é, Oliver, está tão distraído...', murmurou Chloe, dando tapinhas nas costas do loiro. 'Agora tenho que ir, preciso ver como Jimmy está.', ela abraçou Clark. 'Já me despedi das crianças. Vamos, Oliver?', ela olhou para o loiro.

'Sim... Vamos...', ele concordou e praticamente foi arrastado para fora da casa pela loirinha.

'Também tenho que ir. Boa noite, Clark.', disse Bruce, vestindo o sobretudo preto.

'Bruce... Você e Lois...', começou Clark, timidamente.

'Eu e Lois?', indagou Bruce, fitando Clark.

'Vocês se deram bem...', ele murmurou, desistindo de perguntar.

'Nós demos muito bem. Lois é uma mulher incrível, Clark, espero que você saiba disso.', ele deu um tapinha amigável no ombro de Clark e saiu.

'Eu sei...', murmurou Clark, com um olhar triste.

...

Oliver e Chloe pararam de andar e se encararam do lado de fora da casa.

'Chloe, porque você me chutou lá dentro?'

'Para você não abrir essa sua boca grande! Oliver, você quase conta tudo para o Clark!', ela o repreendeu.

'Tudo o quê?! É óbvio que aquela menina é filha de Lois! É uma mini-versão dela! Os dois são filhos de Lois e Clark!', ele exclamou com tom de obviedade.

'Shhh, cala a boca, Oliver, esqueceu que ele tem super audição?', ela colocou a mão na boca dele e depois o segurou pela camisa, trazendo para perto de si. 'Oliver, nem mais uma palavra sobre esse assunto, nem Clark, nem muito menos Lois podem sequer suspeitar de onde vem o material genético dessas crianças! Ouviu bem?'

'Nossa, Chloe, você é tão mandona quanto Lois.', ele observou, fitando a boca dela.

Chloe soltou Oliver. Os dois ficaram momentaneamente sem jeito. Havia acontecido alguma coisa ali que eles não tinham percebido. Bruce se aproximou dos amigos.

'Tudo bem por aqui?', ele observou bem os dois.

'Tudo ótimo.', disse Chloe, apressadamente. 'Eu vou para casa e depois vou ao hospital visitar Jimmy.'

'Eu te levo.', ofereceu-se Oliver.

'Não precisa, eu pego um táxi.', ela declinou.

'É muito longe daqui até Metropolis, eu posso lhe dar uma carona, Chloe.', ofereceu Bruce.

'Obrigada, Bruce, eu aceito. Boa noite, Oliver.', ela disse e saiu andando ao lado de Bruce.

'Boa noite, Chloe...', murmurou Oliver.

Oliver balançou a cabeça afastando um pensamento que rapidamente lhe surgira na mente e entrou em seu próprio carro.

...

**Metropolis**

Lois estava em seu apartamento olhando pela janela. Ela havia conversado com Perry White que lhe cobrara a matéria com o Blur. O problema era que o herói se revelara mais arisco do que ela imaginara. Lois bebeu um pouco de café pensando em um modo de atrair o herói. Bem, heróis costumavam conversar entre si. Se ela se vestisse como uma heroína, quem sabe... Lois sorriu. Uma ideia estava se formando em sua mente.

O celular tocou ''I need a hero'' e ela soube que era o Blur. Lois pensou em não atender pelo gelo que ele havia lhe dado em todos aqueles dias, mas resolveu deixar o orgulho de lado.

'Lois Lane, sua primeira opção em reportagem falando.'

'Srta. Lane. Aqui é o Blur.', disse Clark, com a voz alterada por um modificador acoplado ao celular. Do alto de um prédio, observava Lois com sua visão de raio-x. 'Soube que está me procurando...'

'Eu...', ela conteve um suspiro. Sempre quando falava com o herói, tinha tendência a se comportar como uma adolescente deslumbrada. 'Eu acho que, talvez, se você concordar é claro... Não seria uma boa hora para você se pronunciar, falar um pouco mais ao povo de Metropolis? Acredite, todos tem uma grande curiosidade ao seu respeito e muitos te admiram. Seria uma honra para mim entrevistá-lo e saber de seus planos para a cidade.'

'Eu só quero ajudar.'

'Eu sei.', ela sorriu, encantada. 'Mas me permita que eu transmita suas palavras e um pouco mais sobre você à Metropolis.', ela pediu.

Clark ficou pensativo. Era um grande passo. Mas ele não teria mais medo. Estava cansado de ter medo. E sabia que Lois seria uma excelente porta-voz. Ninguém era melhor do que ela para falar do seu lado herói.

'Mas se você não quiser, eu vou entender, eu...', começou Lois, mas foi interrompida.

'Não, Srta. Lane, tudo bem. Eu concedo uma entrevista. Nos meus termos.', ele frisou.

'Ok. Sem mostrar o rosto, não é?', ela adivinhou.

'Exatamente. Por enquanto eu prefiro agir assim...', ele disse, cauteloso.

'Tudo bem. Vai ser difícil meu editor publicar a matéria sem uma foto, mas eu vou tentar. Para quando é a entrevista?'

'Para quando a senhorita quiser.'

'Amanhã, pode ser? Na cabine telefônica que fica na rua transversal do Planeta Diário. Posso estar lá às sete. Já vai ter escurecido.'

'Estou de acordo. E obrigado, Srta. Lane.'

'Pelo o quê?', ela quis saber.

'Por acreditar em mim.'

'Disponha.', ela sorriu, toda boba. 'Até amanhã.'

'Até amanhã, Srta Lane.'

Os dois desligaram os celulares ao mesmo tempo e ficaram com sorrisos bobos nos rostos.

...

**Planeta Diário**

'Então você vai conversar com o Blur. Isso não é perigoso?', indagou Clark, sondando a reação da repórter.

'Tudo para você é perigoso, Smallville...', ela revirou os olhos.

'Eu me preocupo com você...', ele justificou.

'Preocupe-se com Lana.', ela resmungou, mau humorada e ele franziu a testa. Lois pigarreou. 'Há muito tempo estou querendo fazer essa matéria, não posso perder a chance! Aprenda, Clark, um bom repórter jamais perde uma exclusiva!'

'Entendi.', ele assentiu. 'Você acredita mesmo que o Blur é um herói?'

'Clark, depois de tudo que ele vem fazendo, você ainda pergunta? É claro que sim! Ele é o que Metropolis precisava há anos... Não só Metropolis. Acredito que o mundo também precisa de alguém assim.', ela ponderou.

Clark concordou com Lois, disfarçando um sorriso. Era muito importante para ele que a jornalista tivesse tanta fé em seu alter ego. Lois se levantou e foi para sala de cópias. Clark ficou batendo a caneta na mesa, até criar coragem, levantar e ir atrás de Lois.

'Lois, posso falar com você?', ele indagou, entrando na sala.

'Se é sobre o Blur, eu já disse que irei entrevistá-lo, nem o Papa em pessoa me convenceria a mudar de ideia, muito menos você, caipira!', ela exclamou, decidida, esperando a cópia de sua matéria.

'Não, não é isso. Eu sei que quando Lois Lane toma uma decisão, ela já está tomada.', ele afirmou e ela sorriu, satisfeita.

'Que bom que você está ciente disso, Clark, nossa relação fica muito mais fácil assim.', ela disse e pegou a cópia.

'Lois?', ele se aproximou, sentindo o coração bater acelerado.

'Hum?', ela indagou, lendo a matéria para ver se não tinha algum erro. Quer dizer, tirando os normais erros de português que ela sempre cometia. 'Clark, quantos ''esses'' tem em massacre?'

'Dois.', ele falou e ela corrigiu com uma caneta que encontrou em cima da mesa. 'Mas Lois... Quero falar sobre... sobre nossa relação...'

'Eu mando e você obedece, Clark, pensei que isso já tinha ficado claro desde o dia em que você entrou aqui.', ela disse, ainda distraída.

'Sim, além disso...', ele respirou fundo, enchendo-se de coragem. 'Sobre nós. Nosso relacionamento.'

'_Nós?_', ela se voltou para ele no mesmo instante. 'Não existe nós, nunca existiu nós, pelo menos não nesse tom que você está falando! Existe você e Lana Lang!', ela exclamou, tentando não ficar irritada.

'Não existe mais Lana e eu.', ele contou.

Lois o fitou, surpresa. Aquilo sim era uma grande novidade. Lois sentiu o coração disparar e Clark pode ouvir seus batimentos cardíacos, porém a morena não demonstrou em sua expressão.

'Quer dizer que vocês se separaram... De novo.', ela disse com um ar de enfado.

'Desta vez é definitivo.', ele assegurou.

'Claro que é.', ela ironizou e pegou a segunda e última cópia. 'Aí daqui há alguns dias ou meses, dependendo do tamanho da celeuma, vocês estão arrulhando novamente um para o outro... Eu já vi esse filme, Clark e para falar a verdade, ele já perdeu a graça à um bom tempo...'

Lois ia saindo da sala de cópias, mas Clark a segurou pelo braço.

'Lois, não tem mais volta. Acabou mesmo. Essa última vez foi um grande erro...'

'Eu também já ouvi essa conversa antes.', ela lembrou, incrédula. Lois se recusava a alimentar qualquer tipo de esperança. Ela não iria ficar sofrendo por alguém que amaria eternamente outra pessoa.

'Lois, desta vez é sério, eu juro. Juro pelos meus filhos!', ele exclamou, tentando desesperadamente fazê-la acreditar nele.

'Você não tem filhos, Clark!', ela exclamou e tentou sair, mas Clark não deixou.

'Lois, eu... meus sentimentos por Lana não são mais os mesmos. Eu sempre terei carinho por ela, claro, mas não é como antes, entende? Não é mais amor.', ele a olhou nos olhos.

'E eu com isso, Kent? Eu não tenho nada a ver com a sua vida sentimental.', disse Lois, fria.

'Você tem tudo a ver, Lois.', ele a segurou pelos braços. 'Eu... eu acho... não, eu tenho certeza... Eu me apaixonei por você, Lois.'

'O quê?', ela perguntou, em um fio de voz.

'Eu estou apaixonado por você, Lois.', ele confessou, feliz de ter abertos eu coração.

Lois olhou incrédula para Clark. Depois fechou a expressão e lhe deu um forte tapa. Clark arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Ele não sentia dor física, mas isso não o impediu de ficar chocado.

'Lois!'

'Você não tem esse direito, Clark Kent! VOCÊ NÃO TEM!', ela berrou, furiosa, sentindo os olhos umedecerem. 'Você acha que eu sou o quê? Ahn? Uma boneca que você pega para brincar a hora que quiser?! Como você se atreve a me dizer algo assim?!'

'Lois, eu disse porque é verdade!', ele exclamou, desesperado.

'Eu não acredito! Você ama Lana, você morre por ela, quantas vezes, meu Deus, eu te vi desabar por causa daquela mulher?! Aí quando aparece alguém, você usa essa pessoa como estepe como fez com Alicia, até com Chloe!', ela acusou.

'Não é verdade!', ele negou. 'Eu gostava de Alicia e Chloe é minha amiga!'

'Me poupe, Clark, eu não sou nenhuma idiota!', ela gritou, irritada. Ela tentou se acalmar. 'Sim, eu admito que fiquei... inclinada à você na época do casamento de Chloe... Sim, eu queria te beijar naquela pista de dança...', ela confessou.

'Eu também, Lois, me perdoe pelo modo como agi.', ele pediu, sincero.

'Mas aí Lana apareceu e o resto do mundo deixou de existir.', ela lembrou e ele fechou os olhos, arrependido. 'Eu não te culpo, Clark. A gente não escolhe quem vai amar, simplesmente ama. É assim mesmo. Mas não é porque ela foi embora de novo da sua vida que você pode me usar para suprir a falta dela.', ela lhe direcionou um olhar duro.

'Lois, eu não quero usar você. Eu juro!', ele exclamou, segurando-a pelos braços. 'Eu realmente me apaixonei por você, eu só... demorei para perceber... Me perdoe por ter sido um imbecil.'

Lois o fitou e ficou observando a reação dele. Clark parecia sincero, mas ela não queria se meter em uma roda viva de sentimentos para depois sair machucada. Ela sentia que se investisse em algo com Clark seria diferente. E sabia que se sofresse uma nova decepção, seria triplamente complicado de superar.

Clark ouvia os batimentos cardíacos desritmados de Lois, assim como os seus estavam. Ele queria que ela acreditasse nele. Dera motivos para Lois ficar tão magoada, mas agora estava sendo mais do que sincero. Ele tocou no rosto dela com carinho e Lois não recuou. Era um bom sinal.

Clark aproximou sua boca da dela e Lois pensou em fugir, mas resolveu que deveria ir em frente. Mesmo que fosse para fechar a página depois. Ela precisava viver isso.

Clark deu um leve beijo nos lábios macios de Lois, com cuidado, temendo que ela fugisse e então foi aprofundando o beijo, até que ambos se viram nos braços um do outro.

Clark sentiu que poderia voar naquele momento.


	7. Chapter 7

**Parte 7**

**Planeta Diário**

Lois e Clark se separaram quase sem fôlego. Por ele, Lois ficaria em seus braços a vida toda. Se havia ainda alguma dúvida, agora ele tinha absoluta certeza de que estava irremediavelmente apaixonado. O beijo de Lois tivera o efeito da kryptonita vermelha dentro de si, com a diferença de ter sido mais devastador e inebriante. Clark se inclinou para beijá-la novamente, mas Lois colocou a mão em seu peito largo, parando-o.

'Eu... eu não acredito...', ela sussurrou.

'Nem eu.', ele sorriu feito bobo. 'Eu deveria ter feito isso há muito tempo...'

'Não é disso que eu estou falando!', ela exclamou, irritada e ele estranhou. 'Eu já beijei você antes. No beco... Você era o Arqueiro Verde!', ela lembrou e ele arregalou os olhos.

'Lois, eu...', ele começou a gaguejar.

'Eu reconheceria aquele beijo em qualquer situação, então não se atreva a me desmentir!', ela exigiu e ele concordou. 'Clark, como você pôde me enganar assim?!', ela se afastou dele.

'Lois, eu fiz como um favor para o Oliver! Ele queria...'

'Me enganar, eu sei.', ela completou, de braços cruzados. 'Só não pensei que você concordaria em me fazer de boba...'

'Lois...', ele murmurou e a abraçou pelas costas. 'Eu sinto muito... Eu entendi que ele queria te proteger...'

'Claro, porque eu sou uma bonequinha de vidro...', ela se queixou e se virou, fitando Clark com seriedade. 'Você não anda por aí disfarçado de mais algum herói, anda, Smallville?'

Clark quase engoliu em seco. Talvez não fosse uma boa hora para contar para Lois que ele era o Blur. Foi então que ele se lembrou da entrevista marcada com a repórter. Ele iria contar tudo e depois aguentar as consequências. Esperava que ela não ficasse muito furiosa e o perdoasse.

'Não, eu não ando disfarçado.', ele garantiu, já que não usava uniforme mesmo,então não era mentira.

'Bom. Senão eu seria obrigada a te chutar daqui até a sua casa.', ela ameaçou e ele sorriu.

'Que sorte a minha. Eu quero ficar intacto, ainda mais agora.', ele voltou a beijá-la com ardor, ao que Lois correspondeu.

'Clark, Clark, a gente está na sala de cópias...', ela falou em meio aos beijos.

'Eu sei...', ele disse, sem parar de beijá-la.

Clark encostou Lois na parede e começou a subir as mãos pelas pernas dela. Lois estava perdendo o raciocínio e só queria que Clark continuasse. Ela colocou as mãos por dentro da blusa dele e roçou seu corpo no dele, provocando-o.

Nisso, Jimmy entrou na sala de cópias.

'Wow!', Jimmy berrou e olhou para o lado.

Lois e Clark levaram um grande susto e se separaram, com os cabelos revoltos e as roupas amassadas. Os dois se recompuseram, sem graça.

'Jimbo! Você voltou!', exclamou Lois, tentando parecer natural e olhou para Clark, que estava com o rosto corado.

'Pois é, eu mal volto e as novidades não param de surgir!', o rapaz exclamou e sorriu para os amigos. 'Pelo menos agora estão recompostos...'

'Pensei que você estava no hospital, Jimmy.', disse Clark, ainda um pouco sem jeito.

'Mas eu melhorei. Na verdade, só precisei fazer um check-up e me liberaram. Felizmente o ataque do monstro não afetou nenhum órgão interno meu.'

'Graças a Deus!', exclamou Lois, que deu um tapinha no ombro do fotógrafo. 'Vou precisar das suas lentes mais do que nunca! Tenho uma entrevista com o Blur, mas não posso tirar fotos do rosto dele, porém, eu sei que você tem algumas no seu arquivo.'

'Eu tenho, mas nenhuma com o rosto dele focalizado, infelizmente.', lamentou Jimmy e Clark ficou aliviado.

'Não tem problema, Jimbo, escolha a melhor foto e guarde-a para mim. Essa entrevista irá dar o que falar!', ela profetizou e olhou para Clark. 'E você, Smallville, mexa-se! A gente ainda tem que ir ao cais, houve boatos de que a besta quase matou um cidadão por lá! Apresse-se, não seja lerdo!', ela ordenou e saiu da sala de cópias.

Jimmy sorriu para Clark e lhe deu um tapinha amigável no ombro.

'Eu sabia que vocês dois tinham química, só não sabia que era uma química capaz de explodir um prédio!', ele riu e Clark ficou sem jeito.

'Eu gostaria que você não comentasse com ninguém o que viu aqui, Perry não iria gostar...', pediu Clark.

'Nem precisa pedir, CK, vou fazer boca-de-siri.', ele jurou, sincero. 'Estou feliz por vocês estarem juntos, melhor casal não poderia haver!

'Obrigado, Jimmy.'

Jimmy saiu da sala de cópias e Clark sorriu, feliz.

...

**Torre do Relógio**

Chloe mostrou os jogos para computador que tinha para Lara e Chris e deixou os dois jogando na sala de vídeo de Oliver. Chloe foi para a sala principal e acessou alguns arquivos. Usando um comunicador, Chloe orientou Oliver dentro da LuthorCorp.

'Nem vou perguntar como você teve acesso ao Nível 6 da LuthorCorp.', disse o Arqueiro de seu comunicador.

'Melhor nem perguntar mesmo, é segredo de hacker.', ela disse, bem humorada. 'Achou a parede falsa no fim do corredor?'

'Achei.', disse o Arqueiro. 'Esse Lex é um sacana mesmo, sabe bem como esconder as suas falcatruas...', ele digitou uma senha dada por Chloe e a porta se abriu. 'Abra-te Sésamo!'

'Arqueiro, o que você está vendo?', ela perguntou.

'Watchtower, estou vendo um local sem janelas, com uma mesa, dois computadores e nada mais...', ele disse,olhando em redor.

'Okay, do lado oposto dos computadores há uma parede embutida. Você precisa bater para achar a localização exata.', ela o instruiu.

'Ok.', ele obedeceu e conseguiu achar uma pequena fissura. Oliver procurou e achou um mini-botão no rodapé da parede que abriu o compartimento. 'São arquivos. Vários arquivos... Acredito que seja uma espécie de arquivo-morto.'

'Provavelmente pouquíssimos tem acesso...', achou Chloe.

'Lex, Mercy, alguns capachos devidamente escolhidos...', citou Oliver, olhando em cada arquivo. 'É muita coisa, não dá pra levar tudo e...', ele parou ao ler uma pasta com o seu sobrenome. Oliver abriu-a e ficou chocado com o conteúdo.

'Arqueiro, tudo bem aí?', perguntou Chloe, preocupada com o silêncio dele.

'Tudo, Watchtower.', ele falou, distraído. Oliver ouviu um barulho. 'Preciso ir. Deve ser algum vigia. Arqueiro desligando.'

'Ok, Watchtower desligando.'

...

**Apartamento de Lois Lane**

Lois chegou em casa apressada. Ela iria só trocar de roupa e correr para o seu encontro com o Blur. Lois estava animada como uma colegial. A jornalista colocou uma roupa mais formal. Os vestidos provocantes seriam guardados para Clark. Lois sorriu para si mesma. Nunca imaginara que a relação deles fosse entrar em uma nova etapa, não depois do retorno de Lana Lang.

Lois lembrou dos beijos e abraços na sala de cópias. Ela suspirou alto. Se Jimmy não tivesse entrado e atrapalhado... Depois daquilo, Clark e ela não tiveram tempo para conversar, mal se alimentaram por causa da correria na redação, mas depois eles teriam que falar sobre o que estava acontecendo.

Lois balançou a cabeça, afastando o pensamento. Agora ela deveria focar no Blur e na sua entrevista. Essa seria sua nova matéria de capa.

...

**Rancho Kent**

'Chloe, eu sei que é pedir muito você ficar de babá com as crianças...', disse Clark em tom de desculpa.

'E eu já disse que está tudo bem, Clark. Vá para sua entrevista. Quer dizer que você irá contar tudo para Lois mesmo?', ela o fitou.

'Sim, eu decidi ser honesto com ela. Em tudo. Só assim nossa relação terá futuro.',ele afirmou, seguro.

Chloe sorriu, concordando. Seu amigo amadurecera mesmo... Lara entrou na sala seguida por Shelby.

'Vou dar comida pro Shel.', ela disse, acariciando a cabeça do cachorro. 'Eu dou comida pro Krypto de vez em quando lá em casa.'

'Imagino a cena...', murmurou Chloe, divertida.

'Chloe, Jimmy não vai ficar chateado por você estar aqui? Quer dizer, ele se recuperou há pouco tempo... Eu já disse que se você quiser levar as crianças consigo, pode levar. Desde que elas não te atrapalhem.', disse Clark.

'Imagina se a gente vai atrapalhar a tia Chloe!', exclamou Lara, indo para a cozinha com Shelby.

Clark e Chloe seguraram o riso com o jeito espevitado de Lara e depois a loirinha ficou séria.

'Provavelmente não é uma boa hora para dizer isso, mas... Jimmy e eu... estamos afastados agora...', ela contou.

'Meu Deus, Chloe, porquê?', quis saber Clark, preocupado.

'Ele não está bem e... as coisas se complicaram...', ela desviou o olhar, não querendo falar da briga com o marido por causa de Davis. Jimmy colocara na cabeça que o paramédico tentara matá-lo e Chloe não podia ser sincera com o marido. 'Eu acho que o ataque fez muito mal à ele. E Jimmy ficou viciado em analgésicos... Ele está... um pouco transtornado.'

'Se você quiser, eu converso com ele.', se ofereceu Clark, preocupado com a amiga.

'Tá tudo bem, Clark, a gente só precisa de um tempo para pensar, logo tudo se ajeita.', ela o tranquilizou. 'Vai. Você vai se atrasar para o seu encontro.'

'Boa sorte, papai!', gritou Lara apoiada na mesa da cozinha. 'Ouvi falar que essa Lois é muito bonita...', ela deu um sorrisinho sapeca e Chloe ficou atenta para o caso da menina querer falar demais.

'Ela é uma pessoa muito especial, você e seu irmão iriam gostar muito dela.', assegurou Clark, sorrindo.

'Não tem dúvidas disso.', disse Lara com segurança. 'Traz ela aqui para gente conhecer! Para um jantar! Você cozinha muito bem e mamãe disse... quer dizer...', ela olhou para Chloe, que olhava para menina como se pedisse que ela se contivesse. 'A mamãe falou que muitas vezes os homens conquistam as mulheres não só pelos beijos, mas pela barriga também.'

'Sua mãe é bem sábia.', observou Clark, divertido.

'Minha mãe é um máximo. Por isso que todo mundo de bom gosto ama ela.', elogiou Lara.

Clark se aproximou e deu um beijo na cabeçada menina.

'Tchau, anjinho, não dê trabalho para sua tia e a obedeça.', ele recomendou.

'Eu sou muito obediente, papai.', ela disse com um ar sério.

'Eu sei.', ele fingiu seriedade. 'Obrigada, Chloe e qualquer coisa me liga.'

'Ok. Boa sorte.', desejou Chloe, sorrindo.

Clark saiu em supervelocidade e Lara se aproximou correndo de Chloe, com um sorriso empolgado.

'Finalmente o papai vai ficar com a mamãe! Preciso contar para o Chris, ele nem vai acreditar!', ela exclamou e subiu a escada correndo berrando o nome do irmão.

Chloe começou a rir sozinha e foi ligar a televisão.

...

**Rua transversal ao Planeta Diário**

Lois chegou à cabine telefônica. Estava frio, ela deveria ter vestido outro casaco. Lois olhou em redor, procurando algum vestígio do Blur. E se ele não viesse? E se ele fora fazer um salvamento importante? E se ele achasse que fosse perda de tempo conversar com ela? Lois suspirou, insegura.

Nisso, o telefone tocou e ela correu para atender.

'É Lois Lane, a repórter?', perguntou a voz modificada de Clark.

'Sou eu mesma.', ela sorriu. 'Mas como vou saber se é você de verdade? Qualquer um pode disfarçar a voz...', no mesmo segundo ela ouviu um ''woosh'' e viu o jornal do dia do Planeta Diário aos seus pés. 'É você...'

'Eu disse que viria.'

'E cumpriu sua palavra. Mas a entrevista será assim, aqui pelo telefone?', ela quis saber, ansiosa.

'Eu estou no beco. Você pode ficar aqui perto se quiser.', ele disse,tentando disfarçar a ansiedade, pois o momento decisivo estava chegando.

'Está bem.', ela concordou e saiu da cabine. Lois chegou perto do beco e viu o perfil do herói. O **S** no peito estava iluminado pela luz do poste. 'Que bom que você veio.', ela sorriu, alegre. 'Podemos começar?'

'Quando quiser, Srta Lane.'

'Okay. Eu irei gravar nossa entrevista, tudo bem?', ela perguntou e como ele não respondeu, ela entendeu como um sim. Lois ligou o gravador do celular. 'Vamos às perguntas básicas: você é casado?'

'Não.', ele disse, achando graça.

'Tem namorada?'

'Não. Ainda...', ele disse, pensando na repórter.

'Hum... Mas está de olho em alguém, interessante...', ela murmurou, pensativa. 'Ela é humana?'

'Muito humana.', ele afirmou, sorrindo.

'Hum, e como... Vocês se conheceram? Como se relacionam? Imagino que ela já viu o seu rosto e...', ela pigarreou. 'Se eu estiver sendo muito indiscreta, você me fala.'

'Não está sendo.', ele assegurou. 'Srta Lane... Lois...'

'Pode me chamar de Lois, sem problemas. Acho que a nós somos... um pouco amigos.. Ou quase isso... Quer dizer, a gente se fala bastante...', ela parou a tagarelice e revirou os olhos. 'Faça como quiser.'

'Lois, eu preciso contar uma coisa muito importante para você, mas não pode ser gravada. É algo muito sério.', ele disse, decidido.

'Ah... Ok. Eu acho que posso fazer isso... Totalmente extra-oficial...', ela desligou o gravador. 'Pronto. Pode falar.'

Clark respirou fundo e saiu das sombras lentamente. Quando a luz iluminou seu rosto, Lois arregalou os olhos e ficou sem fala.

'Sou eu, Lois. Eu sou o Blur.', revelou Clark.

...

Lois estava de braços cruzados encostada na parede. Clark estava apenas observando-a. Lois não falara uma única palavra há meia hora e ele estava ficando angustiado.

'Lois, você está há muito tempo calada e isso nunca é bom.', ele disse, temeroso.

'Como você pode mentir assim para mim, Clark Kent? E você me beijou hoje!', ela lembrou, irritada.

'Você está furiosa...', ele murmurou.

'Furiosa não... Irritada... Chateada... Me sentindo uma boba... Com certeza a última a saber sobre o seu segredinho...'

'Jimmy também não sabe.', ele disse e recebeu um olhar cheio de faíscas. 'Lois, eu não fiz por mal. Fiz para te proteger. Eu tinha... eu ainda tenho medo de te colocar em toda essa loucura que é minha vida. Não quero que você mude por minha causa.', ele pensou na situação de Lana.

'Clark, não é questão de mudar por sua causa... É só que... Eu não esperava...' ela desencostou da parede e suspirou. 'Você vem fazendo todos esses salvamentos, me salvou também várias vezes... Eu admirava o Blur.'

'E não admira mais?', ele perguntou, preocupado.

'Eu acho que o Blur... _você._.. fez grandes coisas por essa cidade. Muitos são gratos por isso, inclusive eu. E pensando bem, agora eu entendo muitas coisas que aconteciam em Smallville... Você agia por lá também...', ela deu um sorriso irônico. 'E eu nunca percebi! Quando eu imaginaria uma coisa dessas?! O Smallville é o Blur!', ela abriu os braços e depois o fitou. 'Você me enganou direitinho ou eu que fui muito burra...'

'Você não é burra, Lois, você é a pessoa mais inteligente e sagaz que eu conheço.', ele elogiou. 'A intrépida repórter do Planeta Diário.', ele citou e os dois sorriram. 'Eu te admiro muito, Lois. E só não te contei antes, porque eu queria te manter em segurança...', ele explicou e evitou que ela protestasse. 'Sim, eu sei que você não é uma bonequinha de porcelana. Mas eu sempre me senti um estranho. Diferente... '

'Você não é diferente, é especial.', ela falou e Clark sorriu. 'Mas não por causa dos seus poderes, mas pelo que você é. Seus pais te educaram muito bem, Clark. Você tem caráter, é amigo, leal, preocupasse mais com as outras pessoas do que consigo mesmo... Eu conheci muitos homens poderosos, mas poucos que queriam usar seu poder para o bem.'

'Você sempre me entende melhor do que ninguém, Lois.', ele se aproximou e segurou as mãos dela com carinho. 'Eu escondi o segredo não por falta de confiança, mas por cuidado. Sempre me preocupei com você. E também porque eu já estava acostumado a me esconder e temia a sua reação.'

'Eu deveria chutar a sua bunda de aço.', ela disse, bem humorada e ele sorriu. 'Mas vou deixar essa passar. Eu entendo suas razões.', ela disse compreensiva. 'Mas se mentir de novo para mim, Smallville, nem todo o seu poder vai me impedir de te dar uma surra.', ela avisou.

'Vou me lembrar disso, Lois.', ele disse, com um falso ar sério. 'Obrigado por me entender. É muito importante para mim.', ele afirmou com os olhos brilhando.

Ela assentiu e sorriu. Deveria ter sido muito difícil para ele durante todos aqueles anos. E não deveria ter sido fácil se revelar agora.

'Porque você decidiu se mostrar para mim?', ela quis saber.

'Porque eu quero fazer dar certo, Lois.', ele disse, sincero e ela deu um sorriso tímido. 'Eu não estava mentindo quando disse que me apaixonei por você. Eu não quero cometer os mesmos erros dos meus relacionamentos anteriores. Eu quero que com a gente seja diferente. Melhor. Muito melhor.', ele a fitou, um pouco inseguro. 'Você quer também?'

'Eu quero, Smallville.', ela afirmou, segura, sentindo o coração disparar.

Clark deu um sorriso capaz de iluminar toda a cidade e Lois o abraçou pelo pescoço.

'Nós vamos fazer isso dar certo, Supercara. Ah se vamos...', ela sentenciou e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado.

Clark trouxe Lois para as sombras e os dois ficaram se beijando, apaixonados.


	8. Chapter 8

**Parte 8**

Lois e Clark estavam abraçados no beco. Clark estava beijando o pescoço de Lois, enquanto ela passava as mãos pelas suas costas, até que resolveu colocar as mãos por dentro da blusa dele. Clark moldou mais o seu corpo ao da repórter, que começou a ficar excitada.

'Clark...', ela sussurrou.

'Hum?', ele murmurou, enquanto continuava a beijá-la.

'Não é melhor a gente sair daqui? Você sabe, um beco escuro, coisas estranhas acontecem, vai que o Blur é molestado sexualmente por uma repórter enxerida?', ela brincou com um ar sério.

Clark a fitou e riu, feliz.

'Acho que ele não se queixaria...'

Lois lhe deu um soquinho no ombro e depois um beijo, que acabou se intensificando, com os corpos deles colados um no outro, as mãos explorando a pele por debaixo das roupas e as respirações entrecortadas.

'Clark, você não prefere continuar lá no meu apartamento?', ela sugeriu.

'Claro...', Clark ia pegá-la no colo para sair dali em supervelocidade, mas ouviu um pedido de socorro. 'Lois... eu adoraria ir, juro. Mas eu preciso...'

'Eu sei, salvar alguém.', ela disse, compreensiva. 'Então é assim, você ouve e vai fazer o salvamento...'

'Sim.', ele confirmou. 'Eu tenho que ir, mas depois a gente se fala.', ele lhe deu um beijo e a próxima coisa que Lois ouviu foi um _whoosh_.

Lois sorriu, pensativa. Poder conhecer o Blur era algo que ela achava que seria incrível, mas ele ser Clark Kent tornara tudo muito, mas muito melhor. Lois teve vontade de gritar de felicidade, mas se conteve. Ela saiu dali, entrou no seu carro e foi para casa.

...

**Torre do Relógio**

Oliver estava lendo atentamente cada sílaba, cada palavra, cada item contido naqueles papéis e sua dor e revolta se intensificando. Lionel Luthor matara seus pais. Ele tivera a coragem de descer tão baixo em nome de sua obsessão pelo Viajante. Era uma pena que Lionel já estivesse morto, porque Oliver faria questão de torcer o pescoço daquele desgraçado. Infelizmente, ainda restava uma erva daninha do clã Luthor: Lex. Assim como Clark, Oliver também duvidava que Lex estivesse morto, ele só estava escondido, planejando o próximo passo... Só que desta vez, Oliver iria pegá-lo. Sem mais segundas chances.

Chloe entrou na Torre quando Oliver deu um soco na mesa de vidro, quebrando-a. Chloe levou um susto e correu até ele.

'Oliver! O que aconteceu?! O que deu em você?!', ela o fitou.

'Nada!', ele exclamou, contendo as lágrimas que queriam rolar sobre sua face. 'O que você está fazendo aqui?'

'Eu esqueci um pendrive com algumas informações e vim buscar...'

'Então pega e vai embora.', ele ordenou.

A loirinha olhou para o chão e viu uma pasta com o sobrenome Queen escrito nela com um logotipo da LuthorCorp. Ela fitou Oliver. A mão dele estava sangrando.

'Vou pegar alguma coisa para limpar seu ferimento...', ela jogou a bolsa em cima de uma mesinha.

'Não precisa, eu estou bem.', ele mentiu.

'Deu pra perceber.', ela ironizou. 'Agora senta no sofá enquanto eu pego algodão e merthiolate.', ela e Oliver se encararam. 'Senta lá, Oliver!', ela ordenou.

Oliver bufou, mas sentou no sofá, obediente. Chloe pegou algodão, esparadrapo e merthiolate. Ela sentou ao lado de Oliver e cuidou do ferimento dele. Os dois ficaram em silêncio até que ela o abordou.

'Então, vai me contar o que aconteceu?'

'Não aconteceu nada...', ele murmurou, sem fitá-la.

'Claro que não, você agora quebra mesas de vidro e machuca a mão por pura diversão.', ela disse, sarcástica.

'Pois é, é meu novo hobbie! Oliver Queen, o cara que quebra tudo!' ele exclamou, irônico.

'Isso é por causa daquela pasta com seu sobrenome?', ela perguntou, terminando o curativo.

'Você deixou o jornalismo, mas continua enxerida...', ele observou.

'É um traço de família.', ela rebateu, sem se abalar.

Os dois ficaram mais alguns minutos em silêncio até Oliver resolver desabafar.

'Eu... foi horrível o que eu li...', ele murmurou, abalado.

'O que você leu?', ela quis saber.

'Lionel Luthor assassinou meus pais.', ele contou e ela arregalou os olhos.

'Oh meu Deus, Oliver, eu sinto muito!', ela segurou as mãos dele. 'Lionel era realmente capaz de coisas hediondas, foi difícil crer que quase no final da vida ele se redimiu...'

'Pois é... Mas o filho dele continua o legado.', ele disse com um olhar irônico. 'Lex Luthor vai ser muito pior do que Lionel foi um dia. Eu nem me surpreenderia se um dia descobrissem que foi Lex quem matou o pai...', ele lembrou da morte trágica de Lionel, sendo atirado do alto do prédio da LuthorCorp. 'Lex já não prestava desde o colégio. Ele é uma praga. Ele destrói tudo que está à sua volta...', disse Oliver, amargurado. 'Lex tem que ser parado enquanto ainda dá tempo.', ele afirmou, sombrio.

'Oliver, eu não gosto quando você fala assim... Eu sei mais do que ninguém que Lex realmente não presta, mas não podemos usar os mesmos métodos que ele. E além do mais, Lex pode ter morrido lá no Ártico...', ela supôs.

'Chloe, por favor, você é uma mulher inteligente! Você acredita mesmo, de verdade, que Lex tenha morrido? Eu duvido. Tess deve saber onde ele está. E pelo que sei, Lana também está na cola dele...'

'Lana não esquece essa obsessão... Esse deve ter sido um dos motivos para relação dela com Clark dar errado de novo...', comentou a loira.

'A relação dela com Clark deu errado por que ela é uma maluca que inventou de virar uma super heroína sendo que ela é farinha do mesmo saco de Lex!', exclamou Oliver.

'Também não é para tanto, Ollie... Lana passou por alguns problemas...', ela começou a justificar.

'Mentais, com certeza.', ele disse, mau humorado.

'Oliver!', ela exclamou, repreendendo-o.

'Ah, Chloe, quer saber, não estou de bom humor hoje...', ele murmurou e se levantou.

'Estou vendo...', ela murmurou e se levantou também. A loirinha ficou de frente para o arqueiro. 'Oliver, eu sei que tudo isso está sendo terrível para você, mas não tome nenhuma atitude precipitada, ok? Você é um herói. É uma pessoa do bem. Não se rebaixe ao nível de Lex.', ela pediu, olhando-o com carinho.

'Chloe, se você tivesse me conhecido na época em que estudei com Lex, não diria isso... Eu era um babaca...', ele reconheceu.

'Bem, então quer dizer que você evoluiu, agora você é o cara verde que salva o dia!'

Os dois riram juntos e depois trocaram olhares carinhosos. Nem Chloe, nem Oliver sabiam direito como começou, mas de repente eles trocavam um beijo carinhoso que foi se tornando mais quente até que ambos estavam tirando as roupas um do outro, enquanto se beijavam sofregamente. Deitaram sobre o tapete branco e macio da sala. Oliver beijou e tocou em cada parte do corpo macio de Chloe, saboreando-a, enquanto ela arfava, desejando por mais. Ansiando cada vez por cada toque, cada carícia mais ousada, cada beijo, Oliver não resistiu e acabou penetrando-a enquanto ela o puxava mais para si, pedindo que ele não parasse.

Os dois se separaram e ficaram deitados um do lado do outro, se dando conta do que tinham acabado de fazer. Oliver olhou para Chloe e seu olhar logo se direcionou para os seios pequenos e delicados dela. Oliver ainda podia sentir o gosto deles na sua boca.

'Chloe, eu...', ele começou, mas ela colocou a mão na boca dele, silenciando-o.

'Shhh...', ela pediu, delicadamente e voltou a beijá-lo.

Não demorou muito para que eles fossem parar na cama do loiro, continuando a fazer amor sem pensar no que seria no dia de amanhã.

...

**Rancho Kent**

As crianças estavam dormindo e Clark tomou um copo de suco de laranja. Vendo Chris dormindo tranquilamente no sofá, coberto pela sua colcha vermelha, Clark não conseguia imaginar como seria quando eles fossem embora. De algum modo, ele sentia que esse dia estava chegando, pois se bem se conhecia, com certeza no futuro ele estaria tentando achar uma solução para trazer seus filhos de volta ao lar.

Clark balançou a cabeça, suspirando, sem querer pensar naquilo. Ele pegou o celular e telefonou para Lois Lane.

'É Lois Lane, a repórter?', ele perguntou, com um sorriso brincalhão.

'Ela mesma. É o Blur, o herói da cidade?', ela sorriu, deitada na cama. 'Clark, a gente precisa pensar em um codinome melhor para você.'

'Confio na sua criatividade, Lois.', ele afirmou.

'Okay, eu vou pensar em um nome bem legal e que te defina bem. Salvou muitos gatinhos presos em cima da árvore?', ela indagou em tom brincalhão.

'Salvei uma mulher de um assalto, evitei que um homem fosse atropelado e salvei algumas pessoas de um prédio em chamas... Por isso eu não fui até o seu apartamento, achei que estaria dormindo...', ele se desculpou.

'Quase. Mas já estou deitada na cama. De camisola azul de seda. Sei que azul é uma das suas cores favoritas.', ela disse, com uma voz provocante.

'E como é a sua camisola?', ele quis saber, já imaginando.

'Uma camisola de alças finas, com um decote em V que dá pra ver um pouco dos meus seios, curta, que desliza sobre a pele quando a gente veste, sabe, ainda mais depois que se põe depois de tomar banho...', ela continuou a provocar e ouviu um suspiro de Clark, fazendo-a sorrir.

'Parece um excelente camisola...', ele murmurou. Sua vontade era sair em supervelocidade e ficar com Lois, mas não podia deixar as crianças sozinhas.

'Ela é.', afirmou a jornalista. 'Confortável e macia. Ah, a calçinha que estou usando é rosa e estou sem sutiã, porque não combina com a camisola.', ela disse com um falso tom inocente.

'Meu Deus, Lois, você quer me enlouquecer...', ele murmurou e ela deu uma risadinha. Ele bebeu todo o suco para se acalmar. 'Ok, infelizmente não posso sair daqui, mas vou sonhar com você nessa camisola.'

'Por que você não pode vir, Clark?', ela estranhou. 'Tem alguém aí com você?'

'Tem.', ele confirmou e ela ficou séria, pensando imediatamente em Lana. 'Duas crianças.'

'_Duas crianças?!_', ela repetiu, sem entender. 'Porque, Smallville, virou babá agora?', ela zombou.

'Quase.', ele riu. 'Eu não posso deixá-las sozinhas... Elas... vieram de longe e...', ele decidiu que não iria contar para ela por telefone. 'Chris tem poderes como os meus, mas ainda é um garoto, então...'

'Quer dizer que ele é kryptoniano? Como a sua prima?', ela lembrou de Kara.

'Sim.', ele confirmou, mesmo sem saber quem era a mãe de seus filhos. 'E Lara só tem 8 anos...'

'_Lara?_', ela repetiu, surpresa. 'É o nome da sua mãe, não é?'

'Sim.'

'Clark, o que exatamente essas crianças são de você?', ela quis saber, passando pela sua mente algo louco como eles sendo filhos de Clark.

'É uma longa história, Lois, mas prometo que te conto amanhã. Que tal você almoçar conosco? Posso fazer lasanha como você gosta!', ele convidou, sorrindo.

'Ok, eu estarei aí.', ela garantiu, curiosa sobre as crianças. 'Até amanhã. Bons sonhos, Smallville.'

'Bons sonhos para você também, Lo.', ele desejou e desligou o celular, ficando com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

...

**Torre do Relógio**

Chloe acordou e se espreguiçou como uma gata satisfeita. Fazia muito tempo que ela não dormia tão bem. Chloe chegou a sorrir, mas depois ficou séria. Talvez ela tenha tido aquela atitude por causa de seu rompimento com Jimmy. Ou por causa dos problemas com Davis e o medo que Clark descobrisse tudo. Que ela estava escondendo a fera e que o mesmo estava obcecado por ela. Ou talvez ela não amasse Jimmy como achava e que ele não era o seu Cara Certo. Chloe suspirou, levantou da cama king size de Oliver e se arrumou.

Chloe chegou na sala e viu Oliver bebendo um pouco d'água. Os dois se fitaram ligeiramente sem jeito.

'Eu estou indo.', disse Chloe, se dirigindo até a porta.

'Chloe, espera!', ele pediu e ela parou. 'Chloe, o que foi aquilo ontem à noite?', ele perguntou, confuso.

'Pensei que você não precisasse mais de explicações sobre essas coisas, Oliver.', ela disse, irônica.

'Eu sei o que aconteceu, quero saber porquê aconteceu!', ele exclamou.

'Eu não sei, Oliver, simplesmente aconteceu...'

'Chloe, você é casada com Jimmy, ele é um bom cara e eu... fiz essa sacanagem com ele...', ele disse, culpado.

'Jimmy e eu não estamos mais juntos.', ela contou e ele ficou surpreso. 'Nosso casamento acabou, então você não quebrou nenhuma regra de boa conduta...', ela disse, chateada e já ia saindo, quando ele a segurou pelo braço.

'Então eu fui o seu consolo, é isso?', ele quis saber, chateado.

'Entenda como quiser, Oliver. Estou cansada, preciso ir para casa.', ela disse com uma falsa frieza.

Oliver, relutante, soltou o braço de Chloe e a loirinha foi embora. Oliver deu um suspiro puxado, ainda confuso. Ele não sabia que as coisas poderiam se complicar tanto entre duas pessoas que já foram amigos. E agora ele estava pensando se seria tão ruim se transformar em algo mais.

...

**Rancho Kent**

Clark estava fazendo a lasanha, quando Lara chegou correndo com uma pulseirinha de ouro na mão. Ela parou diante do pai.

'Papai, conserta para mim, o fecho arrebentou.', ela fez bico. 'Quero que a _ma_... que a Lois me veja com essa pulseirinha. Acho que ela vai gostar.'

'Claro que vai, anjinho.', ele sorriu, pegou a pulseirinha, usou sua visão de raio-x e a soldou. Clark devolveu a joia à Lara. 'É uma bela pulseira.'

'Eu sei, mamãe quem me deu.', ela contou. Clark a ajudou a colocar a pulseira no pulso. 'É linda, não é? Mamãe tem muito bom gosto! Ela me deu essa quando eu estava dodói.'

'Você esteve doente?', ele perguntou, preocupado.

'Faz bastante tempo, eu era mais criança...', ela disse e ele sorriu. 'Ela me deu e disse para mim usar quando saísse do hospital. Eu usei e uso até hoje.'

'Mas você ficou muito doente?', ele perguntou, ainda preocupado.

'Fiquei bem dodói sim...', ela confirmou. 'Mas melhorei, como você, mamãe e Chris disseram que eu iria melhorar. Agora vou colocar o vestido que a tia Chloe comprou pra mim!', ela exclamou e subiu a escada correndo, quase esbarrando em Chris, que descia.

Chris se aproximou do pai na cozinha. Ele sentiu o aroma da comida.

'Nossa, o cheiro está ótimo, _ma_... a Lois vai adorar.', ele sorriu.

'Chris, que doença sua irmã teve?', perguntou Clark, ainda preocupado com aquilo.

'Ah... foi a mesma doença da vovó...', ele contou e Clark arregalou os olhos. 'A vovó por parte de mãe.', ele esclareceu e Clark ficou um pouco mais aliviado. 'Lara ficou muito fraquinha, perdeu cabelo, foram dias tristes lá em casa...', ele lembrou. 'Mamãe ficou o tempo todo com ela, passou a praticamente morar no hospital... E você às vezes chorava escondido pelos cantos da casa...', ele relembrou e Clark ficou abalado. 'Mas já passou, papai, Lara está ótima e mais tagarela do que nunca!', exclamou o garoto tentando cortar o clima triste.

'Quantos anos ela tinha, Chris?', quis saber Clark.

'Quatro anos.', ele contou e Clark ficou mais angustiado. 'O tratamento foi longo, durou dois anos... Mamãe até largou o emprego, por sorte ela foi recontratada. Também, duvido que achassem alguém melhor para o lugar dela.', ele disse, orgulhoso.

'Meu Deus... Será que foi por causa dos meus genes?', Clark se perguntou.

'Não, pai, claro que não! O Dr. Emil disse que foi uma fatalidade. Que independente da vovó _E_... da mãe da nossa mãe ter tido a mesma doença e de você ser kryptoniano, isso não foi o fator determinante da doença. Vocês se culparam muito na época, lembro que a vovó Martha quem fez vocês ficarem menos aflitos e culpados.'

Clark assentiu, concordando. Não estava muito convencido de que seus genes não influenciaram na doença de Lara, mas estava aliviado por ela estar sarada. Podia imaginar o quão dramática fora a situação. Com certeza, sentira-se impotente, pois mesmo com todos os seus poderes, fora impossível evitar que a filha ficasse tão doente.

'Tá tudo bem, pai?', perguntou Chris, observando Clark.

'Tá tudo bem, filho.', ele sorriu. 'Ah, eu vou lá soltar o Shelby porque ele já está todo agitado, parece que sabe que a Lois vem pra cá e você vigia a lasanha pra mim? Daqui a 5 minutos já está pronta, é só você tirar do forno e colocar em cima da mesa coberta por um pano.', ele explicou.

'Eu sei, pai, eu ajudo você a cozinhar lá em casa. Cozinhar bem faz parte dos talentos dos Kent.', ele se gabou e Clark riu.

'Lara também gosta de cozinhar?', ele quis saber.

'Ah, não, Lara puxou a mamãe!', ele contou e depois se calou. Estava falando demais.

'Entendo...', Clark franziu a testa e depois saiu de casa.

...

**Celeiro dos Kent**

Clark havia soltado Shelby da coleira e o cachorro saíra correndo para dentro de casa. Apostava que ele iria fazer bagunça com Lara. Clark começou a pensar nas informações soltas que tivera sobre a mãe das crianças... Os dois ficaram juntos após seu rompimento com Lana... Lara era mandona, tagarela e teimosa, mas de um jeito adorável. Chris revirava os olhos quando estava entediado ou discordava de algo. Segundo Chris, a mãe não sabia cozinhar.

A linha de pensamento de Clark estava juntando as peças quando foi interrompido pela chegada de Lana.

'Clark!', ela correu e o abraçou.

'Lana, o que está fazendo aqui?', ele estranhou e saiu do abraço.

'Clark, eu queria tanto te ver! É Tess! É Lex! Eles estão perto demais, Clark, eu tenho medo que eles possam fazer mal à você!'

'Do que é que você está falando, Lana?', ele perguntou, sem entender.

'Tess atirou em mim com balas de kryptonita azul.', ela contou. 'Como você acha que ela chegou nessas pedras? Com certeza eles devem estar no seu encalço!'

'Se fosse assim, eles já estariam aqui tentando me matar ou me usar como cobaia, me trancafiar em uma jaula, sei lá...', ele disse, chateado. 'E Lex sabe o meu segredo. Ou sabia. Ele pode mesmo ter morrido no Ártico.'

'Duvido!', ela deu uma risada irônica. 'Aquela peste não iria morrer assim!', ela tocou no peito largo de Clark. 'Nós precisamos detê-lo o quanto antes. Lex sempre fez de tudo para arruinar nossa vida e se continuar vivo, ele não vai parar. Não vai parar nunca.', ela afirmou. 'Ele nunca vai te perdoar por eu te amar tanto. Lex nunca conseguiu que eu o amasse como amo você.', ela declarou, com um olhar carinhoso.

'Será, Lana?', ele duvidou. 'Pensando hoje em dia, eu vejo que você não foi exatamente obrigada a ficar com ele...', ele se afastou.

'Clark, eu casei com Lex para te proteger!', ela gritou, indignada.

'E antes? Você namorou com ele para me proteger?', ele questionou e ela se calou. 'Por favor, não subestime minha inteligência, Lana...'

'Clark, eu não te reconheço mais... Onde está o homem que eu amei? O homem que me amava acima de tudo e de todos?', ela se aproximou e segurou a cabeça dele. 'Clark, ainda dá para a gente ser feliz, é só você querer...' ela se inclinou para beijá-lo, mas ele escapou.

'Chega, Lana, estou ocupado e você já deu o seu recado!', ele exclamou, irritado. Ele olhou para a porta do celeiro e viu Lois. 'Hey...'

'Hey, Smallville...', ela forçou um sorriso. 'Estou atrapalhando?'

'Claro que não.', ele sorriu e deu um beijinho na boca dela para o choque de Lana. 'Lana, já estava indo embora, não é?'

'Então foi por ela que você me trocou?', perguntou Lana, magoada.

'Lana, por favor...', pediu Clark.

'Sabe porque eu te deixei ano passado, Clark? Porque Lex me obrigou! Tess estava com uma arma apontada para minha cabeça quando eu fiz aquele vídeo!', ela exclamou, revoltada e Lois e Clark ficaram surpresos. 'Se não acredita em mim, pergunte para a própria Tess. Você sabe bem que ela é capaz disso e de coisas muito piores! Eu me sacrifiquei por você, Clark!', ela gritou, em meio às lágrimas. 'Tudo o que fiz foi por você! Pelo nosso amor! Pense nisso antes de se juntar a qualquer outra... Ninguém te ama como eu, Clark, e você nunca irá amar ninguém como me ama!', ela afirmou, fitando Lois com raiva e saiu dali em supervelocidade.

Lois ficou surpresa pelos poderes de Lana e fitou Clark.

'Ela tem poderes como você?'

'Sim.', ele confirmou com um ar de lamento. 'É o traje que ela roubou da LuthorCorp que lhe dá essas habilidades.'

'Clak, isso é um perigo...', murmurou Lois, sábia.

'Estou começando a achar que é mesmo. Lana não me parece nada bem...', ele murmurou e depois sorriu para Lois. 'Mas deixemos esse assunto para depois. Fiz lasanha e um belo almoço para você conhecer as crianças!', ele contou, sorrindo.

'Não vejo a hora de conhecer essas crianças...', afirmou Lois curiosa.

...

Chris estava colocando uma flor vermelha em um mini jarro em cima da mesa, quando Clark entrou de mãos dadas com Lois. Chris e Lara sorriram para Lois com os olhos brilhando.

'Chris, Lara... Essa é Lois Lane.', apresentou Clark com um largo sorriso.


	9. Chapter 9

**Parte 9**

Lara e Chris abriram um largo sorriso ao verem Lois. Eles só tinham visto a mãe com aquele tom de cabelo castanho mel em fotos, pois Lois há muito tempo deixara de pintar os cabelos e eles estavam naturalmente castanhos escuros. Lara tratou logo de correr e abraçar Lois pelas pernas, deixando Chris com medo da menina contar tudo.

'Seja bem-vinda, Lois!', ela exclamou, alegre. 'O _pa_... o Clark falou muito de você, mas você é mais bonita ao vivo e a cores.', afirmou a menina e Lois sorriu.

'Oh, obrigado, Lara.', ela acariciou o rosto da menina e a achou estranhamente familiar. 'É um prazer conhecer você também.'

'A gente já arrumou a mesa pro almoço, até coloquei essa rosa vermelha no vaso que é a sua preferida.', disse Chris, que tentou consertar o que falara demais. 'Quer dizer, meu pai sempre diz que todas as mulheres adoram rosas. Especialmente as vermelhas.', ele sorriu.

'Foi muita gentileza sua, Chris, obrigada.', ela abraçou o menino.

Clark observava a reação das crianças. Enquanto Lois, acariciava o animado Shelby, Chris e Lara não saiam de perto da jornalista. Mas foi apenas na hora do almoço que Clark teve o estalo na mente. O modo, o jeito de falar, se mexer e agir de Lara principalmente era muito semelhante ao de Lois. Na verdade, a menina parecia uma versão em miniatura da jornalista. Como ele não se dera conta disso?! Era tão óbvio que ele simplesmente ficara cego...

Clark ficou olhando para Lois ainda surpreso. Ele nunca imaginara que o relacionamento deles iria evoluir até aquele ponto. Os dois iriam casar e ter dois filhos! Depois do choque, Clark riu para si mesmo, feliz e Lois estranhou.

'Tudo bem, Smallville?'

'Ah... sim, sim... tudo bem...', ele gaguejou um pouco sob o olhar atento de Chris, que estava ao lado do pai na mesa.

Já Lara se empoleirara ao lado de Lois e iniciara uma divertida conversa. Ela estava animadíssima, mais agitada do que nunca, para preocupação de Chris, que só estava esperando a hora da irmã despejar todo o segredo em cima da repórter. Mas nem foi preciso. Bastou Lois olhar com mais atenção para o pulso de Lara e ver a pulseirinha de ouro que a menina usava. Era a mesma pulseirinha que ganhara do pai quando ainda era criança, quase da mesma idade de Lara. Lois segurou o braçinho de Lara delicadamente.

'Que linda pulseira... Quem te deu?'

'Minha mãe. Foi um presente especial.', contou a menina.

Lois olhou para Chris e novamente para Lara. Depois fitou Clark, que fez cara de paisagem. Lois mordeu o lábio. A menos que ela estivesse louca e sua mente lhe estivesse pregando uma peça, aquelas crianças eram filhos dela e de Clark! Como era possível isso?!

'Clark, eu posso conversar com você um instante?', ela pediu.

'Claro...', concordou Clark, um pouco receoso.

Lois e Clark foram para o lado de fora da casa e Chris olhou para Lara com ar de reprimenda.

'Eu sabia, eu sabia que você não iria se controlar! Poxa, Lara, eu te avisei que a mamãe não podia saber!', ele reclamou.

'Ela iria adivinhar de qualquer forma, mamãe é muito inteligente.', afirmou Lara, tranquila.

'Você é inacreditável, Lara!', ele revirou os olhos. 'Eu vou começar a usar psicologia reversa com você, quem sabe assim você me escute e me obedeça!'

'Chris, você está muito mandão!', ela se queixou. 'Só porque eu sou pequena você quer se aproveitar! Eu sou criança, sim, mas não sou burra!'

'Lara, como é que vai ser agora? E eu aposto que papai já desvendou o mistério também! A cara que ele fez aqui na mesa não nega!', adivinhou o garoto.

'E daí, Chris? Eles são nossos pais mesmos, não vejo qual o problema deles saberem! Você é muito dramático!', ela fez uma careta. 'Vou comer a lasanha antes que esfrie.', ela disse e voltou a comer.

Chris olhou para o teto. Se pequena Lara já era assim, imagine quando crescesse...

...

Lois estava de braços cruzados encarando Clark. Ele não sabia como começar a contar toda a história.

'E então, Smallville, o gato comeu a sua língua? Essas crianças são ou não seus filhos?!'

'São.', ele confirmou e ela colocou a mão no rosto. 'São do futuro. Eles apareceram aqui por causa do anel da Legião.'

'Anel da Legião?', ela perguntou sem entender.

'Legião dos Super-Heróis.', ele contou. 'São do século XXX. Eles viajam no tempo com esses anéis e aparentemente, Lara ou Chris ou os dois, ativaram o anel e vieram parar aqui.'

'E essas crianças...', ela suspirou. 'A Lara estava usando uma pulseirinha que eu ganhei do meu pai quando ainda era criança. Eu a tenho guardada até hoje. Como é possível ela ter ido parar no braço dessa menina?'

'Você deve ter dado para ela...', supôs Clark.

'Ou então, ela é minha filha!', exclamou Lois, irritada. 'Meu Deus, Clark, foi por isso que você se aproximou de mim, por causa dessas crianças, porque você sabe o futuro!'

'Não, Lois, é isso que você está pensando?!', ele exclamou, incrédulo. 'Não foi por causa disso! Eu disse que me apaixonei por você e estava falando a verdade! Aliás, eu só descobri a sua maternidade hoje também!'

'Não sei se acredito em você, Clark...', ela murmurou, começando a andar pela varanda. 'Antes você estava igual a uma galinha doente em redor de Lana, só queria saber dela a ponto de me ignorar sumariamente...'

'Lois, eu já pedi desculpas...', ele murmurou.

'E depois, do nada, assim, de repente, você descobre que está apaixonado por mim?! Sendo que aquela maluca da sua ex-namorada até virou uma super sei lá o quê para ficar igual à você?'

'Espera, pára com isso, Lois!', ele pediu e a segurou pelos braços. 'Lana vestiu aquele traje por quis. E vendo como ela está, estou percebendo que foi uma péssima ideia. E sim, eu já amei Lana, mas não amo mais! Você tem que acreditar em mim! Eu juro que jamais me aproximaria de você porque eu sei o futuro! Até porque até meia hora atrás eu não tinha a menor ideia de que você é a mãe de Chris e Lara...'

...

Chris estava ouvindo a conversa dos pais com sua superaudição enquanto Lara terminava de almoçar. A menina suspirou, satisfeita.

'Que delícia, se papai não fosse o Superman, poderia ser um cozinheiro de sucesso...'

'Lara, eles estão discutindo...', contou o menino, preocupado.

'Chris, o que a mamãe e o papai falaram sobre essa mania que você tem de ficar usando a superaudição para ouvir conversas particulares?', ela lembrou.

'Me poupe, Lara, se você tivesse os meus poderes iria fazer coisa muito pior, que eu te conheço!', ele exclamou.

'Credo, Chris, é assim que você trata a sua irmãzinha caçula?', ela fez um ar de vítima.

'Lara, você não percebe que se eles brigarem, se a mamãe decidir não ficar mais com o papai, nós não iremos mais existir?', ele a fitou com seriedade.

'Mas eu não quero deixar de existir!', exclamou Lara, assustada.

'Mamãe está furiosa. Ela acha que o papai só ficou com ela por nossa causa...', contou Chris, desistindo de ouvir a conversa. 'Dessa vez, você fez um trabalho bem feito, dona Lara!', ele a repreendeu.

Lara fez bico de choro e saiu correndo para fora de casa. Ela abraçou Lois com força, surpreendendo os pais.

'Mamãe, não vai embora! Se você deixar o papai, o Chris e eu vamos sumir do mapa! Literalmente! Eu não quero deixar de existir!', ela gritou, chorando.

'Lara, pára com isso!', pediu Chris, entrando na varanda.

Lois ficou sem jeito, pegou a menina no colo e secou as lágrimas dela com a mão.

'Está tudo bem, Lara, não precisa ficar assim...', ela disse, tranquilizadora.

'Mas você quer deixar o papai... E se você deixar ele, a gente não vai existir mais...', insistiu a menina, assustada.

'É culpa minha, eu exagerei na bronca...', disse Chris com um ar de desculpa. 'É só que... as coisas saíram do controle...'

'Mamãe, não fica brava com o papai, ele é legal e ele gosta de você. De verdade!', afirmou a menina. 'Não é por nossa causa que ele quer ficar com você e o Superman não mente!'

'Lara!', gritou Chris, abrindo os braços.

'_Superman_...', Lois repetiu, com um sorriso no rosto. O codinome era perfeito.

'Esse Superman sou eu?', indagou Clark, surpreso

'Você precisa ver o uniforme!', exclamou Lara com um sorriso. 'Se bem que a mamãe sempre zomba de você por causa da cueca vermelha!'

Clark não entendeu e Chris sorriu.

'Cueca para fora da calça... Mas você não usa mais.', garantiu o menino.

'Lara...', Lois olhou para a filha. _Aquela menina era sua filha!_ 'Clark e eu só tivemos um pequeno desentendimento, mas isso não quer dizer que nós vamos nos afastar... Os adultos às vezes discutem, mas se entendem.'

'Então, vocês estão de bem?', quis saber a menina para ter certeza.

'Estamos de bem, anjinho.', garantiu Clark. 'Antes de você chegar correndo, a gente estava conversando...'

'Ainda bem!', exclamou a menina, feliz. Ela olhou para o irmão. 'Viu, Chris, você faz drama por tudo! Eu te falei que não tinha nada demais a mamãe saber sobre a gente, eu falei!'

Chris revirou os olhos igual a Lois, que simplesmente ainda não conseguia acreditar direito. No futuro, ela seria casada com Clark, ele era o Superman e eles teriam dois belos filhos! Quando os dois se viram pela primeira vez naquele bendito milharal, ela jamais imaginaria algo assim. Lois sorriu amorosamente para as crianças.

'Estou muito feliz em ser a mãe de vocês. De verdade.', ela afirmou, sincera.

'Eu sabia que você iria gostar, mamãe!', exclamou Lara, abraçando Lois carinhosamente. 'Nós também gostamos de sermos seus filhos!'

'É, mesmo quando você me dá bronca e ameaça colocar kryptonita no meu sucrilho.', lembrou Chris, divertido.

'Você fez isso porque ele usou a visão de raio-x para ver a Jade pelada no banheiro.', contou Lara, fazendo Chris corar e Lois e Clark ficarem boquiabertos.

'Chris!', os pais exclamaram, repreendendo-o com o olhar.

'Isso não é coisa que se faça, mocinho!', ralhou Lois. 'Clark, foi você que ensinou isso ao menino?!'

'Eu não, eu jamais faria algo assim!', defendeu-se Clark.

'Foi um acidente!', gritou o garoto, corado. 'Eu não conseguia controlar a visão de raio-x! Quando eu percebi, estava vendo através da porta...', ele contou, envergonhado.

'É, mas só saiu de lá porque você puxou ele pela orelha, mãe e estava com um sorriso daqui até o Equador, foi o que você disse.', contou Lara.

'Lara, quer parar com isso?!', gritou o menino, mais vermelho ainda.

'Ai meu Deus...', suspirou Lois. Ela sorriu para Chris, que estava sem jeito. 'Espero que o seu pai tenha te ensinado a controlar esse poder...'

'Sim, ele e tia Kara me ensinaram...'

'E você não usa para ver ninguém mais como veio ao mundo, não é?', quis saber Lois.

'Não!', ele protestou. 'Lara, você é uma fofoqueira! Não vou deixar você brincar mais com o meu skate flutuante!'

'Eu nem queria mesmo...', ela desdenhou, chacoalhando os ombros.

'Você tem um skate flutuante?', perguntou Clark.

'Foi o tio Hal quem me deu.', contou Chris e Lois e Clark não entenderam. 'Hal Jordan, o Lanterna Verde... Eu esqueço que vocês só irão se conhecer daqui há alguns anos...'

'Uau, o futuro é cheio de novidades...', Lois sorriu. 'Agora vamos para dentro, eu quero comer a lasanha, estava uma delícia.'

'Estava mesmo, eu comi meu prato todinho!', exclamou Lara ainda no colo de Lois. 'Agora eu posso comer aquela barra de chocolate, não é, papai?'

'Só um pedaço.', disse Clark e a menina fez bico. 'Doce demais dá lombrigas, anjinho.'

...

**Talon**

Chloe sentou no sofá, nervosa. Ela tivera uma crise de choro após Davis, transformado na fera, ter estraçalhado uma pessoa e depois ela fora obrigada a jogar os restos mortais em uma lixeira no meio da noite. Chloe estava com medo de perder sua sanidade.

A campainha tocou insistentemente e a loirinha foi atender. Ela ficou surpresa ao ver Oliver.

'O que você quer, Oliver?', ela perguntou, de má vontade.

'Conversar. Posso entrar?', ele pediu, ansioso.

Chloe hesitou,mas acabou deixando o loiro entrar no apartamento. Por sorte, Davis estava trancado no porão e já calmo. Chloe cruzou os braços e fitou Oliver.

'Então, o que você veio fazer aqui?'

'Chloe... Sobre o que aconteceu ontem à noite...'

'Oliver, já passou. Foram duas pessoas adultas que tiveram uma noite mais íntima. Não vou te cobrar, nem criar ilusões ou expectativas, se isso que você está pensando.', ela disse, tentando passar tranquilidade na voz.

'Eu só...', ele suspirou. 'Eu não esperava...'

'Foi tudo repentino.', ela lembrou. 'Mas ninguém morreu por causa disso, não é?', ela forçou um sorriso.

'Chloe, você transou comigo porque estava chateada com Jimmy?', ele quis saber.

'Eu não sei...', ela disse com sinceridade. 'Eu apenas agi e normalmente eu não sou uma pessoa impulsiva... '

'E você se arrependeu?'

'Você se arrependeu?', ela perguntou de volta.

'Não.', ele foi sincero e ela respirou fundo.

'Eu também não.', ela confessou e ele se aproximou. 'Oliver, as coisas estão complicadas para mim... Eu... Eu estou meio perdida...'

'Às vezes eu me sinto meio perdido também...', ele confessou. 'Quem sabe, juntos nós não conseguimos encontrar uma solução?'

'Pode ser...', ela murmurou, sorrindo.

Oliver sorriu e deu um beijo em Chloe. O beijo se intensificou e os dois se separaram sem fôlego.

'Isso é estranho para você?', ele indagou.

'Não...', ela murmurou e foi beijada novamente.

Os dois escutaram um barulho e pararam. O coração da loirinha disparou, de medo.

'Que barulho foi esse?', perguntou Oliver, olhando ao redor.

'Minha geladeira. Está muito velha.', ela mentiu. 'Que tal a gente sair? Está passando um filme ótimo no cinema! Estreou agora! Só que é filme romântico, você topa?'

'Hum...a gente senta nos últimos bancos e assiste numa boa.', ele falou com um sorriso cafajeste.

'Posso imaginar a sua ideia de assistir o filme na última fileira...', ela falou com um olhar irônico. 'Vamos.'

Chloe saiu dali segurando a mão de Oliver, não sem antes dar uma última olhada para trás. Ela deu um suspiro tenso, sorriu para o loiro e fechou a porta.

...

**Rancho Kent**

Lara e Chris estavam assistindo televisão enquanto Lois e Clark conversavam sentados à mesa da cozinha. Clark sorriu para Lois.

'Está tudo bem mesmo Lois com a história das crianças?'

'Está, Smallville.', ela assegurou. 'No começo foi um choque, não nego, mas... olhando para eles e pelo pouco que os conheci... Eu adoraria ser a mãe desses dois.', ela sorriu, encantada e Clark ficou feliz. 'Eu espero ser uma boa mãe para eles...'

'Você é. Eles te amam. Só falaram de você desde a primeira vez que os vi.', ele contou.

Lois bebeu um pouco de suco e fitou Clark com um olhar triste.

'Lara me contou a história da pulseira, daquele jeito dela, você sabe...'

'O jeito Lane.', disse Clark, levando um soquinho no ombro.

'Clark, ela teve a mesma doença que a minha mãe.', ela suspirou, sentindo os olhos umedecerem. 'Eu passei essa doença para ela...'

'Não, Lois, não pensa assim.', pediu Clark, segurando a mão da repórter. 'Você não tem culpa. Ninguém tem culpa. Aconteceu. Infelizmente, as crianças ficam doentes, elas precisam de cuidados, nós não podemos mantê-las a salvo de tudo...', ele suspirou. 'Eu também pensei que o meu DNA alienígena pudesse ter prejudicado Lara...'

'Clark, é mais fácil o seu DNA tê-la fortalecido do que o contrário.', ela passou a mão no rosto. 'Não, fui eu a causadora. Indireta, mas fui. Minha mãe sofreu muito com essa doença. Felizmente, Lara foi mais forte...'

'Lois, eu não quero que você se culpe. Você não tem culpa de nada.', ele afirmou e beijou a mão dela com carinho. 'A não ser é claro pelo fator tagarela.', ele emendou, para quebrar o clima triste.

'Ah, ela não é tagarela, só é uma pessoa argumentativa!', defendeu Lois.

'Aham, e isso porque ela ainda é criança, nem quero pensar quando for adolescente!', ele começou a rir.

'Quando ela for adolescente, vai começar a namorar assim como o Chris.', disse Lois, só para provocá-lo. Acertou em cheio, porque Clark ficou sério.

'Quando ela tiver 30 anos pode namorar.', ele sentenciou.

'_Trinta?!_', Lois começou a rir. 'Clark, eu acho que você vai sofrer muito quando Lara começar a namorar!'

'Ela é muito novinha para essas coisas!', ele protestou. 'E duvido que haja alguém bom o suficiente para a minha filha!'

'Meu Deus, parece o General falando!', exclamou Lois, divertida.

Clark acabou rindo junto com Lois e as crianças só observaram de longe, trocando olhares cúmplices. Clark beijou Lois e Lara cutucou Chris.

'Eu não disse que tudo iria acabar bem? Estão até se beijando como você e Jade...', lembrou Lara e Chris revirou os olhos. 'Você vai casar com Jade também, Chris?', ela perguntou, curiosa.

'Claro que não, Lara, de onde você tira essas coisas?',indagou Chris. 'Eu acho que não existe um filtro nessa sua cabecinha, você simplesmente pensa e já solta as palavras!'

'Eu não tenho culpa se falo o que penso, meu filho!', ela rebateu, de queixo empinado. 'Agora vamos ver o filme dos ursinhos!'

'Ah não, Lara, nem pensar, eu não vou essa tortura de novo!', ele protestou.

'Mas eu quero!', ela teimou.

'Não! Mil vezes não!', ele gritou.

'Manhê, o Chris não quer me deixar ver o filme dos ursinhos!', gritou Lara, fazendo birra.

'Não mesmo, já estou cheio desse filme!', ele gritou, impaciente.

Lois e Clark se aproximaram e olharam os filhos brigando.

'Mas o filme dos ursinhos é legal e você já viu esse filme aí de luta, agora é minha vez!'

'Só se você escolher outro!', ele exclamou, implicante.

'Não quero!', ela gritou. 'Eu quero os meus ursinhos! Mãe, manda ele colocar no meu filme!'

'Ok, ok, já chega vocês dois, não é possível que tudo seja motivo para briga!', exclamou Lois, tentando acalmar os ânimos.

'A culpa é dele, que é um chato!'

'Chata é você, sua tagarela!'

'Chris, Lara, vamos parar agora com isso!', ordenou Clark com tom autoritário.

Foi um sufoco, mas Lois e Clark conseguiram controlar as crianças e no fim, todos assistiram os filmes que quiseram, é claro, não sem uma implicância aqui e ali. Clark percebeu que os filhos obedeciam mais á Lois do que à ele, mas isso não o surpreendia, porque Clark não gostava de dar bronca nos filhos e Lois não tinha o mínimo problema com isso.

No fim da noite, Lara dormia tranquilamente após Lois ler uma historinha para ela e Chris dormia no sofá da sala. Clark e Lois foram para o quarto que era dos pais dele, onde dormia agora. Lois sentou na cama e suspirou, cansada.

'Meu Deus, foi uma batalha.', ela disse, sorrindo.

'Eles não são fáceis, não é?', ele sorriu e sentou ao lado dela.

'Verdade, mas são umas graçinhas...', ela disse, encantada pelas crianças. 'Clark, como você vai fazer para devolver os dois para o tempo deles?'

'Eu não sei. Tentei falar com Jor-El, mas ele não responde. Não sei como agir, não tenho mais o anel da Legião...', ele contou.

'Você está gostando de tê-los aqui, não é?', ela adivinhou.

'Sim.', ele confessou. 'A casa ficou mais alegre. Eu sei que sentirei muita falta deles quando forem embora...', ele disse com um olhar triste.

'Eu também e olha que mal os conheço.', ela sorriu e depois acariciou o cabelo de Clark. 'Mas nós vamos vê-los no futuro. Vamos trazer Chris e Lara Lane-Kent para o mundo.'

'Lane-Kent?', ele repetiu, divetido.

'É claro, Kent-Lane fica estranho.', ela empinou o queixo como Lara fazia.

'Admita, Lois, você sempre gosta de ficar por cima.'

'Eu gosto mesmo. E bem gostoso em algumas situações se você quer saber...', ela tocou no peito dele.

'Bom, a gente pode começar a tentar agora... Você sabe, trazer Chris ao mundo e depois Lara...', ele deu um sorriso cafajeste.

'Clark Kent, você sempre foi tão escoteiro, quem diria que esse tipo de pensamento passava pela sua cabeça...', ela disse com um ar inocente, enquanto colocava a mão por debaixo da blusa dele.

'Eu venho tendo alguns pensamentos nada fraternos com você desde aquele pole dance no clube Windgate.', ele lembrou.

'Eu morro de vergonha daquilo.', ela corou levemente.

'Você ainda me deve 20 dólares. E um final descente para dança. Quando você sentou no meu colo e saiu, só me deixou frustrado.', ele confessou e ela sorriu.

'Smallville, você sempre me surpreende.', ela lhe deu um beijo. Achava que naquela época ele só tinha olhos para Lana Lang. 'Sabia que um dia eu vesti um uniforme de empregada doméstica francesa?'

'Jura? E você ainda tem a fantasia?', ele perguntou, interessado.

'Eu tenho todas que já usei.', ela falou e ele ficou animado. 'Só que estão lá em casa. No armário...'

'Eu vou buscar, já volto!', ele exclamou e saiu em supervelocidade.

Antes que Lois pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, Clark retornou com as roupas na mão e jogou em cima da poltrona. Lois teve vontade de rir.

'Foram todas que eu achei: Deus salve a América...', ele deu um sorriso cafajeste. '... Empregada doméstica... Lutadora...'

'Eu lembro desse dia. Você estava muito sexy de couro preto.', ela falou com um sorriso malicioso.

'Acho que ainda tenho aquela roupa. Vamos começar por essas!'

...

Lois deu uma voltinha vestida de couro vermelho sintético que usou na luta do Titan. Clark estava sentado na cama já usando a sua roupa de couro preto. Ele se levantou e tentou abraçá-la, mas foi jogado de volta na cama.

'Eu sou sua oponente.', ela fingiu se preparar para uma luta. 'E vou arrasar com você, homem de aço!', ela tirou a jaqueta e jogou em cima dele. 'Está preparado?'

'Mais do que preparado.', ele disse, olhando para o corpo escultural dela.

Lois se posicionou em cima dele e levantou a blusa dele, passando as unhas sobre seu peito.

'Não preciso de poder para te derrotar, Superman!'

'Não mesmo, Lois, você é a minha kryptonita.', ele lhe deu um beijo apaixonado.

Lois e Clark tiraram as roupas um do outro sem pressa. Trocaram beijos quentes, cálidos, urgentes, cheios de desejo, necessitando um do outro, de cada toque e cada carícia.

Lois continuou sobre ele e foi beijando todo o seu magnífico e bem definido corpo nu, sentindo o gosto do seu amado até alcançar o seu membro, que tocou, acariciou, beijou e sugou, levando Clark ao delírio. A única mulher que tivera era cheia de pudores em relação à isso, mas Lois não teve problemas em lhe dar prazer. Clark decidiu retribuir e então ficou por cima dela, beijando e lambendo seu corpo delicado e macio, sugando os seios fartos, percorrendo cada centímetro do corpo de Lois com a boca, chegando ao seu sexo, que ele beijou e lambeu, enlouquecendo-a. Lois arfava e sentia que precisava de mais. Precisava de Clark dentro dela.

Clark voltou a beijá-la e então não aguentando mais, a penetrou, os dois se movendo no mesmo ritmo, ela o puxando mais para si, exigindo que fosse mais forte e mais fundo, ao que ele obedeceu, levando ambos à loucura até que os dois chegaram ao clímax juntos, com Clark beijando Lois na boca para abafar o grito dela e não acordar as crianças.

Após terem feito amor, trocaram um olhar apaixonado e Clark deu um beijinho na amada. Com ela, ele se sentia completo em todos os sentidos.

'Amo você, Lois.'

'Amo você, Clark.', ela declarou e ele sorriu, feliz.


	10. Chapter 10

**Parte 10**

Lana olhou para Tess e Winslow Schott e seu ar tresloucado. Os três estavam na sede provisória do Esquadrão Suicida.

'Então você quer explodir Metropolis?', perguntou Lana, incrédula.

'Seria bom para começar.', Toyman confirmou, tranquilo.

'E você concorda com isso, Tess?', a mestiça olhou para a ruiva.

'Em parte.', ela sorriu. 'Teremos que reduzir um pouco a área de abrangência. Precisamos chamar a atenção dos vigilantes com algo grandioso. Mas escolheremos um ou dois lugares.'

'Mas explodir Metropolis faria o Esquadrão Suicida ficar em evidência!', exclamou Toyman, tentando convencer Tess.

'Por enquanto os créditos ficarão somente para você, Sr. Schott. Eu já expliquei que o Esquadrão não pode ser conhecido. Por hora.', ela disse em um tom misterioso. 'Escolha um lugar e faça o seu trabalho.'

'O Planeta Diário.', sugeriu Lana, lembrando imediatamente de Lois.

'O Planeta Diário!', Toyman repetiu, dando uma risada histérica. 'Perfeito! Explodir o meio de comunicação que irá me colocar na primeira página! Se bem que depois que eu ativar o meu brinquedo, não haverá mais jornal para imprimir nada!'

Toyman se dirigiu até sua maquete de Metropolis que estava em cima da mesa e pegou a miniatura do prédio do Planeta Diário.

'Algumas vidas serão perdidas...', alegou Tess, fitando Lana. 'Você pode lidar com isso?'

'Desde que a pessoa certa exploda, por mim tanto faz...', ela disse friamente.

Tess deu um sorriso irônico, deu carta branca para Toyman continuar seu plano e foi embora. Lana se aproximou de Schott, que colocava uma bombinha ao lado da maquete do Planeta Diário.

'Bum!', ele gritou, rindo ao ver a miniatura do prédio explodir. 'Mas eu tinha pensando primeiro na LuthorCorp...'

'Você pode fazer melhor do que explodir uma LuthorCorp que seria reconstruída em questão de dias. Corte o mal pela raiz. Quer mesmo dar o xeque-mate? Mate Lex Luthor.', ela disse com um olhar maldoso.

'Eu não sei onde está o Lexie... Dizem que ele morreu. Aquele bastardo me mandou embora por justa causa de uma de suas empresas e ainda fui preso só porque eu fiz alguns brinquedinhos explodirem nas mãos das pessoas...', ele lembrou, chateado. 'Duas pessoas perderam alguns dedos, mas era um teste, entende? Não se pode fazer algo sem testar.'

'Claro...', ela murmurou. 'Lex não morreu. Eu duvido. Ele está vivo, só nos resta encontrá-lo. Garanto que nada o colocará mais em evidência do que ter matado Lex Luthor.'

Toyman sorriu. Estava achando brilhantes as ideias de Lana Lang.

...

**Rancho Kent**

Lois acordou e se espreguiçou, satisfeita. Fazia muito tempo que não dormia tão bem. O dia anterior fora cheio de surpresas,mas coisas boas, especialmente para o seu futuro. Um dia ela iria casar com Clark Kent e ter dois filhos com ele... A ideia era um pouco assustadora como se tudo já estivesse pré-definido, mas por outro lado ela caíra de amores pelas crianças e estava apaixonada por Clark. Ela queria viver isso.

Lois vestiu a camisa xadrez de Clark. Ele não estava lá, então talvez fora fazer algum salvamento. Nesse momento, Clark entrou no quarto com uma bandeja de café da manhã na mão e Lois sorriu.

'Hum... Café da manhã na cama? Me sinto mimada.'

'Você merece ser mais do que mimada.', ele afirmou, colocou a bandeja na cama e a beijou. 'As crianças me ajudaram.'

'Eles sabem cozinhar?', ela perguntou, pegando uma torrada e comendo.

'Chris sim. Puxou à mim. Lara só sabe fazer bagunça. Puxou à você, óbvio.', ele disse, implicante e levou um soquinho no ombro.

'Está no gene Lane. E Sullivan também. Chloe não aprendeu a cozinhar até hoje.', ela comentou e depois fitou Clark. 'Aliás, não sei se você já está sabendo, mas minha prima e Jimmy brigaram feio e ele pediu o divórcio. Tentei conversar com a Chlo, mas ela sempre foge do assunto.'

'Eu fiquei sabendo. Chato isso. Pensei que aqueles dois seriam para sempre.', ele comentou, bebendo um pouco de suco.

'Nem tudo é para sempre... Algumas coisas chegam mesmo ao fim... Sabe, eu sempre pensei que ela só casou com Jimmy para tentar te esquecer.', ela confessou.

'Chloe e eu somos só amigos.', ele disse com tom de obviedade.

'Eu sei, mas ela te amou durante muitos anos... Não sei se ela realmente superou isso...'

'Não há a menor possibilidade de acontecer algo entre mim e Chloe. E acredito que ela já tenha superado isso, foi coisa de adolescente...', ele disse, tranquilo.

'Espero que ela seja feliz.', disse Lois, sincera.

'Eu também.', ele a serviu com um morango. 'Comprei especialmente para você. Como aqui em Metropolis não tinha bons o suficiente, fui à França buscar. Prove.', ele colocou na boca dela.

'Hum...', ela provou e lambeu os lábios diante do olhar malicioso dele. 'Delicioso.'

'Sabia que iria gostar.'

Clark lhe deu mais um morango para ela provar e depois ela o agarrou e o beijou, puxando para junto de si.

...

As crianças estavam tomando o café da manhã preparado por Clark. Lara olhou para a escada, ansiosa.

'Porque a mamãe não desce? Quero que ela me ajude a dar banho no Shelby.'

'Eles devem estar ocupados.', sugeriu Chris, enquanto lia a parte de quadrinhos do jornal.

'Eu vou lá chamar ela.', disse Lara, se levantando da cadeira, mas Chris a segurou pelo braço.

'Não vai não! Fica aqui, daqui a pouco ela desce!'

'Mas Chris...'

'Lara, mamãe e papai não podem ter cinco minutos à sós? Você vai ter o dia inteiro para ficar perto dela. Senta aí e termina seu café da manhã.', ele pediu.

Lara bufou, não muito convencida, mas voltou a sentar na cadeira, obediente.

...

**Fundação Isis**

Chloe e Oliver abrindo a porta rindo de algo que conversaram mas perderam o sorriso ao ver Lana concentrada nos computadores.

'Lana? Que surpresa te ver aqui.', disse Chloe, sorrindo.

'Surpresa porquê, essa é a minha fundação.', disse Lana, cortante e Chloe ficou sem jeito.

'Parece que alguém acordou com o pé esquerdo hoje.', comentou Oliver, fitando Lana.

'Eu não vivo de festa em festa como você, Sr. Queen.', ela rebateu.

'Nem poderia, só a sua presença estragaria a festa.', devolveu Oliver, irritado.

'Ok, ok, é de manhã e a maioria das pessoas tem mau humor matinal.', disse Chloe, tentando acalmar os ânimos. 'Posso te ajudar em alguma coisa Lana?'

'Já me ajudei, obrigada.', ela colocou um pendrive no bolso. 'Continue cuidando bem da minha fundação como já vem fazendo.', ela disse em tom um pouco arrogante. 'Esse é o único bem que Lex não me tomou.'

'Considerando que você roubou 10 milhões de dólares dele...', lembrou Oliver.

'Eu era esposa dele, tinha esse direito, mas não lhe devo satisfações, Queen.', ela disse, sarcástica.

'Pobre do homem que um dia você tenha que dever alguma satisfação, Lang...', ironizou o loiro.

Lana direcionou um olhar gelado para Oliver,que nem se incomodou e depois fitou Chloe.

'Talvez eu não volte aqui tão cedo. Tenho algumas coisas para resolver.'

'Lana, eu sinto você bastante tensa ultimamente... O que está acontecendo?', quis saber Chloe, preocupada.

'Clark me deixou. E me deixou pela sua prima.', ela contou e Chloe nem conseguiu fingir surpresa. Lana deu um sorriso sarcástico. 'Mas você já sabia... Claro... A eterna melhor amiga. Você nunca será promovida à amor dele.', ela afirmou, mordaz. 'Mas esse... romancinho com a Lois não dura. Clark é meu. Ele sempre irá me amar.', ela afirmou e saiu dali em supervelocidade.

Chloe estava preocupada. Lana sempre pareceu ter problemas, mas agora a mestiça parecia um tanto descontrolada. Talvez fosse aquele traje. Oliver se aproximou de Chloe.

'Não fica assim, Chlo, essa Lana Lang é uma maluca.', ele massageou os ombros tensos dela.

'Não gostei do tom que ela falou de Lois...', ela murmurou, pensativa.

'Eu não gostei de nada que ela falou. Tinha que haver um jeito de tirar esse traje dessa garota. Não acredito que ela fará coisas boas com tanto poder. É mais fácil ela virar uma versão corrompida do Clark.', afirmou o loiro.

'Nisso acho que, infelizmente, você tem razão. Lana já não é mais aquela garota que conheci no colegial...', ela murmurou e se aproximou dos computadores. 'Acho que não fará mal dar uma olhada no que ela estava mexendo aqui não é?'

'Por fim, você pode ir fundo.'

Chloe mexeu nos computadores, mas Lana havia apagado todo o histórico de pesquisa. Felizmente a loirinha entendia muito bem de informática e conseguiu reaver todo o histórico. Ela e Oliver ficaram boquiabertos.

'Ela achou Lex Luthor.', disse Oliver, chocado.

'Oh meu Deus, isso é péssimo...', murmurou Chloe, angustiada.

...

**Rancho Kent**

'Toda vez que eu vou dar banho nesse cachorro, ele faz absoluta questão de me molhar.', tagarelava Lois ao lado de Lara, que ensaboava o cachorro. 'Quando eu ainda tinha alergia à ele, ficava o tempo todo atrás de mim, era um sufoco...'

'É porque você meio mãe dele...', afirmou a menina, divertida.

'Eu? Mãe de um cachorro?', Lois fez uma careta.

'Ué, você o atropelou e trouxe para morar aqui.', lembrou Lara.

'É, pensando por esse lado... Eu sou meio dona dele junto com o Clark. Na verdade, eu sou mais, porque se não fosse por mim, Clark não teria um animal de estimação.', gabou-se Lois.

'É exatamente como eu penso.', concordou a menina.

Clark olhou para Chris, que tinha um ar de riso.

'Lois sempre teve essa mania de atropelar cães e homens _n_... perdidos.', ele se segurou para não falar nus.

'Mamãe contou para gente que te conheceu como veio ao mundo no milharal, ela não faz segredo disso para ninguém.', disse Chris.

'Porque faria, ela adora relembrar isso...', ele murmurou, sem jeito.

Lana chegou ao rancho em supervelocidade e viu a família reunida. Sua vontade era usar sua visão de calor em Lois, mas sorriu para si mesma, controlando-se, pois a hora da repórter estava chegando. Lana se aproximou de Clark e Chris fechou a expressão. Lara e Lois estavam um pouco distantes e não viram.

'Preciso falar com você, Clark.'

'Lana, nós já conversamos tudo que devíamos.', ele disse, querendo escapar.

'É sério, um assunto que interessa à nós dois. É sobre Lex.', ela informou, séria.

'Lana, Lex morreu no Ártico, põe isso na sua cabeça!', ele exclamou, aborrecido.

'Não morreu não!', ela gritou, atraindo a atenção de Lara e Lois. A mestiça baixou o tom de voz. 'Ele está vivo.', ela contou. 'E eu o achei.'

Clark ficou surpreso.

...

**Celeiro**

'Fala logo, Lana.', ele pediu, sem paciência.

'Você já me tratou melhor, Clark, em outros tempos...', ela se queixou. 'Mas parece que Lois já está te ensinando as regras da má educação.'

'Se você veio aqui falar mal de Lois...', ele começou a ficar irritado.

'Clark, eu vim para falar de Lex Luthor.', ela o cortou. 'Ele está vivo como eu supus esse tempo todo. Não está 100%, ainda está se recuperando, mesmo ele sendo tão resistente, não é super como você e eu.', ela sorriu, mas Clark não correspondeu. 'É uma oportunidade única.'

'Oportunidade de quê?'

'De pegá-lo! De cortar o mal pela raiz antes que ele floresça novamente e acredite, quando Lex Luthor renascer, ele vai fazer da sua vida um inferno!', ela afirmou. 'Clark, ele sabe seu segredo. Ele não vai deixar isso para lá!'

'Nunca achei isso... Eu conheço bem as obsessões de Lex. Demorou, mas um dia acabei me dando conta de tudo que ele é capaz.'

'Exatamente, Clark!', ela tocou no peito dele, que se afastou. 'Clark, ele vai querer te destruir. Você precisa finalizar esse jogo antes dele.'

'Você está sugerindo o que eu acho que está sugerindo?', ele questionou.

'É a única maneira, Clark. Lex não é do tipo que para por nada. Então, nós temos que pará-lo. Permanentemente.', ela afirmou, fria.

'Eu não sou um assassino.', ele afirmou, indignado.

'Você quase o matou quando achou que eu tinha morrido, lembra?'

'Mas não fiz! Nem mesmo de cabeça quente eu seria capaz de matar alguém!', ele exclamou, irritado. 'E ainda tive mais uma surpresa, porque você estava bem viva! Às vezes eu me pergunto porque fui tão condescendente com as suas loucuras...'

'Eu fiz para te proteger! Eu não aguentava mais aquela situação!', ela gritou.

'Você poderia ter me procurado e eu te ajudaria. Mas como sempre, você preferiu esconder de mim...'

'Você é a última pessoa que pode falar de esconder qualquer coisa...', ela disse, rancorosa. Clark fechou a expressão e ela se arrependeu. 'Desculpe... Eu não quero brigar com você...', ela se aproximou. 'Eu pensei que agora que nós somos iguais, tudo daria certo e seríamos felizes. E nós ainda podemos ser. Eu te amo, Clark. Eu sempre irei amar você.', ela o beijou.

Lois entrou no celeiro e viu Lana e Clark se beijando. Ela suspirou, chateada e saiu dali. Clark afastou Lana.

'Já chega. Nós não somos iguais. Só em poderes e por causa desse traje.', ele afirmou, sério. 'Eu não irei matar Lex, nem qualquer outra pessoa e eu não te amo mais. Fui claro agora?'

Lana se afastou e começou a chorar. Ela assentiu e forçou um sorriso.

'Você decidiu, Clark. Depois não venha me dizer que se arrependeu.'

Lana enxugou as lágrimas. Depois daquilo, o destino de Lois Lane fora selado. Se ela não podia ter Clark Kent, aquela repórter de araque também não teria. Lana saiu dali em supervelocidade.

Clark respirou fundo. As coisas estavam fora de controle.

...

Chris e Lara correram até Lois que se dirigia ao próprio carro.

'Mãe, onde você vai?', perguntou Chris. 'Esqueceu que você combinou de jogar com a gente?'

'Eu adoraria jogar com vocês, crianças, mas eu tenho que ir. Vou ver se converso com Perry. A matéria sobre o Blur tem que estar perfeita.', ela forçou um sorriso.

'Eu não gosto desse nome, _Blur_...', Lara fez uma careta. 'Prefiro Superman. Pena que eu não posso contar para os meus colegas lá da escola que eu sou filha do Super. Aposto que todos iriam querer ser meus amigos.'

'Aham e aposto que traria grandes problemas para o papai também.', emendou Chris. 'Sossega, Lara.', ele fitou a mãe com atenção. 'Está tudo bem?'

'Claro...', ela sorriu.

Clark se aproximou dos outros. Ver Lara, Chris e Lois juntos lhe dava uma agradável sensação de paz. Que no final, tudo daria certo.

'Lois, aonde você vai?'

'Foi isso que eu perguntei.', disse Chris.

'Eu preciso... resolver algumas coisas... e você me pareceu... ocupado.', ela disse, fitando-o.

'Não, não estou.', ele negou e depois cruzou os braços, preocupado. 'Quer dizer, tenho algumas coisas para resolver sim, a visita de hoje me deixou em alerta...'

'Imagino.', ela lhe deu um olhar irônico e ele estranhou. 'Esse tipo de visita sempre causa esse estado de alerta em você. Fica até catatônico.'

'Lois, do que é que você está falando?', ele quis saber.

'Crianças, vocês podem nos dar licença?', ela pediu, olhando para os filhos.

'Vocês vão brigar?', quis saber Lara, preocupada.

'Não, vamos apenas conversar.', disse Lois para tranquilizá-la.

'Está bem... Vamos, Lara.', disse Chris, saindo dali segurando a mão da irmã.

Lois cruzou os braços e fitou Clark com uma expressão séria.

'Clark, se você não sabe o que quer, eu sei. Não vou ficar com você por causa do futuro, presente, sei lá mais o que... Eu me apaixonei por você, mas posso suprimir esse sentimento também. Já suprimi tanta coisa nessa vida...', ela forçou um sorriso. 'Mas não vou ficar fazendo parte de um triângulo idiota!'

'Do que você...?', ele parou e entendeu. 'Você viu Lana comigo...'

'Vi os dois se beijando. Relembrando os não tão velhos tempos...', ela disse, sarcástica.

'Ela me beijou. Eu a parei.', ele informou. 'E Lana veio me procurar para me convencer a matar Lex Luthor.'

'O quê?!', ela exclamou, surpresa. 'Clark, ela enlouqueceu?! Você não é um assassino!'

'Foi isso que eu disse! Aparentemente, ela descobriu que Lex está vivo, ainda se recuperando e quer matá-lo antes que ele fique 100%. Quer dizer, queria que eu o matasse...'

'Essa mulher perdeu totalmente a noção de tudo!', exclamou Lois, chocada. 'Ela não vê que você não pode se rebaixar como Lex?! Clark, eu já disse, é preciso tirar aquele traje dela!'

'Eu sei, eu sei, acho que aquela coisa a fez perder a razão...'

'Ou só está mostrando o verdadeiro lado da Srta. Lang...' achou Lois. Depois ela suspirou, sem graça. 'Desculpe a ceninha... é que... eu não estou acostumada a... você sabe, lidar com relacionamentos. Minha primeira ideia sempre é fugir.'

Clark sorriu e a abraçou. Lois se aninhou no peito largo do seu amado. Ela se sentia tão protegida quando estava com ele...

'Não precisa ter ciúmes de Lana, porque eu não sinto nada por ela. Eu disse para ela hoje.'

'Aposto que ela não ficou nada feliz...'

'Ela vai superar isso...'

'Hum... espero...'

Clark deu um beijo em Lois e os dois ficaram abraçados até que Oliver e Chloe chegaram no carro dele. Dentro de casa, Chloe contou sobre sua descoberta, deixando os amigos preocupados.

'Então ela estava falando sério sobre matar Lex...', murmurou Clark. 'Preciso dar um jeito de tirar aquele traje dela.'

'Se você quiser, dou umas porradas nela e a apago rapidinho.', sugeriu Lois e Clark achou graça.

'O negócio é que aquela doida é completamente obcecada por Lex.', afirmou Oliver. 'E ela estava na cola dele há muito tempo. Eu não gosto muito da ideia, mas acho que temos que avisar a Tess, porque essa, com certeza, sabe onde está o careca.'

'Eu concordo.', disse Clark, assentindo. 'Você fala com Tess, Oliver e eu tento deter Lana.'

'Ok, eu fico e cuido das crianças.', resolveu Lois. 'Mas se quiserem alguém boa de briga, sabem onde me procurar.', ela se gabou.

'Lois e as crianças pode ir comigo para a Torre.', sugeriu Chloe. 'Assim fica mais fácil monitorar a todos.'

Todos concordaram e logo Clark saia dali em supervelocidade para tentar encontrar Lana, Oliver ia atrás de Tess na LuthorCorp e Lois, Chloe e as crianças se dirigiam à Torre do Relógio.

...

**Torre do Relógio**

'Então, você anda brincando na casa de Oliver...', disse Lois, olhando para toda a parafernália disponível para Chloe.

'Por enquanto.', disse Chloe, tentando não corar, já que ela fazia mais do que monitorar os membros da Liga ali na Torre. 'Bruce está providenciando uma Torre de Vigilância. Ele acha que aqui não é muito discreto e podemos ser descobertos.'

'Bruce Wayne, charmoso e sagaz.', brincou Lois. Depois ficou séria. 'E... Chlo... E quanto à Jimmy? Você tem visto ele?'

'Só vi o seu advogado.', ela informou. 'Ele não suporta nem mais olhar para minha cara...', ela murmurou, tentando não parecer magoada.

'Deve ser só coisa de momento, ele passou por uma situação muito difícil...', achou Lois.

'Ele me odeia, Lois. E eu terei de lidar com isso.', ela afirmou, séria.

Lois ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas seu celular tocou com uma mensagem vinda da parte de Perry White. Lois olhou para os filhos, que brincavam com o Playstation.

'Chloe, eu preciso sair rapidamente, Perry quer falar comigo sobre a matéria do Blur. Será que você pode...'

'Ficar de olho nas crianças? Tudo bem.', a loirinha sorriu. 'Elas estão seguras aqui, vá tranquila.'

'Obrigada.', ela deu um beijo no rosto da prima, se despediu das crianças. 'Na volta, eu trago sorvete!'

'Oba, o meu é de chocolate!', gritou Lara.

Lois saiu dali rindo. Clark tinha razão, Lara puxara mesmo o seu lado da família.

...

**Em uma rua deserta de Metropolis**

Clark achou Lana e parou diante dela. Lana o olhou de alto a baixo.

'O que você quer, _Blur_?', ela perguntou, com ironia.

'Lana, é sobre Lex, você e esse traje. Você precisa esquecer essa obsessão e tirar esse traje.'

'Jamais! Não agora que eu estou tão perto de realizar o que quero!', ela exclamou.

'Lana, você não vê que isso está te prejudicando?', ele disse, nervoso.

'Ao contrário, esse traje me fez sentir livre pela primeira vez! Livre de todas as minha inibições, de tudo que me prendia e logo você vai me agradecer por isso.', ela sorriu.

'Agradecer?', ele repetiu, sem entender. 'Como assim?'

'Você vai saber. Em breve.', ela fez um ar misterioso.

...

**LuthorCorp**

'Realmente, Oliver, eu não sei do que é que você está falando.', disse Tess, tentando sair dali.

'Você sabe, Mercy, não se faça de boba!', exclamou Oliver, aborrecido. 'Eu sabia que o careca está vivo e que você, mais do que ninguém, sabe do paradeiro dele! Sabe, nada me daria mais prazer do que ver Lex Luthor explodindo em mil pedaços, mas... não foi para isso que eu virei o Arqueiro Verde.', ele disse, sensato. 'Lana Lang quer matá-lo e vai fazer isso hoje.'

'Ela não irá conseguir.', afirmou Tess, tranquila.

'Como você tem tanta certeza?', quis saber, Oliver.

'Você acha mesmo que Lex deixaria aquela ave de mau agouro chegar tão próximo à ele e matá-lo ainda por cima?', ela riu gostosamente. 'Por favor, Oliver! Não subestime, Lex! Até parece que você não o conhece!'

'Então ela caiu em uma armadilha?'

'Basicamente. Lana é um espírito corrompido. Tudo isso é só um jogo. Ela acha que dará o xeque-mate, mas...'

'Só está caindo no que ela mesmo cavou.', completou Oliver, entendendo tudo.

'Exatamente.', disse Tess tranquilamente.

'Você e Luthor se merecem, Mercy.', afirmou Oliver, decepcionado.

Tess apenas deu um sorriso cínico e no segundo seguinte, ouviram uma explosão. Era o carro onde supostamente Lex Luthor estava.

...

Clark olhava incrédulo para o carro explodido. Lana sorriu, satisfeita e deu um grito.

'Acabou, Clark! Lex está morto!'

'Você enlouqueceu Lana!'

'Eu me libertei!', ela o corrigiu. 'E libertei você também! Novamente eu fiz tudo por você, mas você não reconhece, porque aquela Lane fez uma lavagem cerebral! Mas não tem problema... Hoje isso se resolve também.'

'Lana...', ele se aproximou, sentindo um frio na espinha. 'Lana... o que você quer dizer com isso.'

'Clark, você sempre foi meu. Nós merecemos ficar juntos por tudo que passamos até aqui. E não será uma reporterzinha metida que irá estragar isso.', afirmou Lana com desprezo.

'O que você fez?!', ele a sacudiu pelos ombros, irritado.

'Eu estou dando fim à essa história! Imra disse que a minha história se misturava com a sua, mas um dia... um dia elas iriam se separar...', ela fez um ar enlouquecido. 'Eu não posso lidar com isso, Clark... Eu não posso te perder! E muito menos para uma ninguém que até pouco tempo você nem sabia que existia!'

'Lana, só vou perguntar mais uma vez: o que você fez?', ele perguntou, em pânico.

'Nesse exato momento...', ela olhou para o relógio no seu pulso. 'Toyman está contando os últimos segundos para que o Planeta Diário desapareça de Metropolis para sempre. Infelizmente, ele deve levar Lois Lane junto, mas ela não é a sua mais lendária repórter?', ela começou a rir, histérica.

Clark não precisou ouvir mais. Ele saiu em supervelocidade em direção ao Planeta Diário, enquanto os últimos dois segundos eram contados.

A bomba foi ativada e a cidade de Metropolis viu o Planeta Diário explodir e seu enorme globo cair em direção à rua.


	11. Chapter 11

**Parte 11**

Clark evitou que o enorme globo do Planeta Diário se espatifasse no chão causando ainda mais estragos. Lana chegou logo após o herói e sorriu ao ver o estrago que fora feito no prédio, que estava em chamas e ainda sofrendo pequenas explosões.

'O fim de uma era...', ela disse, sarcástica.

'Isso é tudo culpa sua!', gritou Clark, indignado, colocando o globo no chão.

Clark se preparou para dar um super salto e entrar no prédio, mas foi barrado por Lana, que se pôs na frente dele.

'Não adianta mais. Ela está morta.', anunciou Lana com frieza. 'Eu quem mandei a mensagem falsa. Ela veio falar com ''Perry''. Acabou.'

'Seu monstro!', ele gritou e lhe deu um safanão, fazendo-a cair no chão.

Clark ia entrar no prédio, mas Chris surgiu diante dele, flutuando, com Lois no colo. O garoto pousou no chão e Lois saiu do colo dele com um largo sorriso no rosto.

'Smallville, esse menino sabe voar!', ela exclamou, surpresa. Lois deu um beijo no rosto do filho. 'Obrigada, querido.'

'Que bom que você está bem, mãe.', disse Chris, sorrindo.

'Obrigado, meu filho.', agradeceu Clark, abraçando Chris com carinho e alívio.

'_Filho?!_', repetiu Lana, levantando-se e encarando os três. 'Que bonito! A feliz família Kent!'

'Lane-Kent.', corrigiu Lois, erguendo o queixo.

'Sua cretina...', resmungou Lana, usando em seguida a visão de calor, mas Chris se colocou na frente da mãe, enquanto Clark jogava Lana contra a parede. Ela olhou-o atordoada. 'Clark! Como você pode!?'

'E você, como pode fazer algo assim?! Lois poderia ter morrido!', ele gritou, furioso.

'Era um favor que ela faria à todos nós!', rebateu Lana, furiosa.

'Já chega, você vai tirar esse traje, quer queira, quer não.', disse Clark, resoluto, saindo dali em supervelocidade com Lana.

Lois e Chris se entreolharam e depois para o estrago no prédio do jornal. Algumas pessoas se aproximavam e ao longe se ouvia a sirene do corpo de bombeiros.

'Acho que essa é a nossa deixa para irmos também.', disse Chris. 'Quer voar de novo?'

'O que mais uma mãe poderia querer do que voar com o seu filho?', disse Lois, sorrindo.

Chris sorriu timidamente, pegou Lois no colo e saiu voando dali.

...

**Torre do Relógio**

Lois e Chris chegaram e foram recebidos por abraços e olhares preocupados de Chloe e Lara. A menina abordou a mãe.

'Mãe, você estava no meio daquela explosão?'

'Não, seu irmão me tirou a tempo de lá.', contou Lois, sorrindo, para alívio de Chloe. 'Ele é um herói igual ao pai.'

'Está no sangue da família.', sentenciou Lara, empinando o queixo.

Chris sorriu timidamente e logo depois Clark apareceu. Ele e Lois se abraçaram.

'Pensei que tinha te perdido.', murmurou Clark.

'Não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil, Smallville.', ela disse em um tom brincalhão para aliviar a tensão e ele sorriu. 'E quanto aquela maluca?'

'Dr. Emil Hamilton vai cuidar dela. O traje foi retirado.', ele contou, aliviado.

'Aposto que ela gritou feito uma porca indo para o matadouro.', achou Lois.

'Ela não gostou mesmo, mas não havia outro jeito. Lana não pode ter os meus mesmos poderes, ela enlouqueceu completamente. Infelizmente, ela conseguiu matar Lex.'

'Não conseguiu não.', anunciou Oliver, entrando na sala. 'Eu falei com Tess. Lex está vivo e bem longe daqui. Aquele no furgão era só um clone.'

'Conseguiu descobrir a exata localização de Lex, Ollie?', perguntou Chloe.

'Bem que eu tentei, mas você acha que Tess iria me contar algo? Quando o Planeta Diário explodiu, ela deu um jeito de fugir e eu fui ver como tudo estava. Infelizmente, dois vigias noturnos morreram.'

'E tudo por culpa da loucura de Lana...', lamentou Clark.

'Seria bom ela passar por um tratamento psicológico.', achou Chloe.

'Seria bom que ela levasse uma surra!', exclamou Oliver. 'Tanto ela, quanto Toyman tem que ser responsabilizados por toda essa destruição e mortes de inocentes.'

'Eles serão, Oliver.', assegurou Clark. 'Eles serão.'

...

**Belle Reve**

Lana estava sentada em um canto do quarto que ocupava amarrada pela camisa de força. Ela agredira o Dr. Emil Hamilton e logo foi transferida para o sanatório de freaks. Lana estava com um olhar ausente quando Tess entrou no quarto.

'Gostando da nova casa?', perguntou a ruiva, debochada.

'Meus pais vão vir me visitar e me levar para passear...', disse Lana com uma voz infantilizada.

'Lana, por favor, não regrida ainda mais. Você tem um futuro brilhante pela frente.', a ruiva se aproximou e se ajoelhou diante da mestiça. 'Você lembra de Lex?'

'Lex é um bom amigo.', disse a moça, como se ainda estivesse na adolescência. 'Ele é o melhor amigo de Clark.'

'Verdade, são grandes amigos.', concordou Tess, sorrindo. 'E em nome dessa amizade que ele também sente por você, que Lex decidiu cuidar do seu futuro.'

Lana fitou Tess com um olhar vazio. A ruiva passou a mão na cabeça da morena.

'Você não irá ficar aqui, Lana. Aqui não é o seu lugar. Seu lugar é mais alto e com a ajuda de Lex, você deixará sua marca em Metropolis.'

'Eu não tenho dinheiro para sair de Smallville...'

'Ora, não preocupe com isso, Lex irá cuidar de tudo. Você será lapidada como o diamante bruto que é. E depois irá ser de grande valia para o seu benfeitor.'

'Moça, eu sonhei... eu sonhei que tinha poderes... eu quase podia voar...', ela fez um olhar enlouquecido.

'Foi só um sonho.', assegurou Tess, acalmando-a. 'A verdade, a realidade para você começa a partir do momento que sair daqui. Nascerá uma nova Lana Lang. Esqueça o passado. Tudo acabou. Tudo explodiu.', ela sorriu e Lana sentiu um estremecimento no corpo. 'O importante é seguir em frente. Lex tem grandes planos para você.', Tess a fitou. 'Aceita que ele cuide de você sem questionar nada?'

Lana fitou Tess e assentiu. Ela aceitava qualquer coisa para sair dali. Lana sabia que precisava lembrar de algo mais, mas sua mente estava muito confusa. Ela recordava de sua infância e adolescência em Smallville, o romance com Clark, mas não lembrava que ele tinha poderes e que ela usara o traje. Era um grande bloqueio psicológico. Lana preferia viver no passado, pois ele lhe parecia menos doloroso.

'Boa menina.', disse Tess, ajudando Lana a se levantar. 'Lana Lang, sua vida dará uma guinada de 180 graus a partir de hoje. Nunca mais será a mesma.'

Lana apenas lhe direcionou um olhar vazio e saiu dali obedientemente ao lado de Tess rumo ao seu novo destino.

...

**Rancho Kent – Dois dias depois**

'Como assim sumiu?', perguntou Clark, surpreso.

'Desapareceu.', informou Bruce, sentando na cadeira. 'Lana Lang não foi mais vista em Belle Reve ou em qualquer outro lugar de Metropolis. Pelo menos, ela não recuperou o traje. Emil o incinerou por precaução. Mas... uma mulher ruiva foi vista entrando no quarto onde Lana estava trancada antes dela desaparecer.'

'Tess Mercer.', adivinhou Clark, indignado. 'Lex sempre quer ter o controle de tudo. Você acha que ele mataria Lana por vingança?'

'Eu acho que Luthor não é do tipo que suja as mãos por pouca coisa.', achou Bruce, acertadamente. 'E acho que essa moça irá acabar reaparecendo mais dia, menos dia... Só não sei se é algo bom. Ainda mais com ela sabendo o seu segredo e desequilibrada do que jeito que é...'

'Lex também sabe o meu segredo...', lamentou Clark. 'Mas eu não posso sair por aí procurando Lana. Se ela aparecer, eu vejo o que faço. O pior de tudo é Lex. É como se eu esperasse uma bala de kryptonita vindo em minha direção, sem saber de onde vem e como pará-la.'

'Sim, Lex Luthor é um inimigo poderoso.', concordou Bruce. 'Mas você irá vencê-lo, Clark e nós iremos ajudá-lo.', ele garantiu e Clark sorriu. 'Ah, a LuthorCorp não tem mais nenhuma ação do Planeta Diário. A parte deles agora pertence à Franklin Stern. Eu irei ajudar a levantar o novo prédio do Planeta Diário.'

'Obrigado, Bruce.', disse Clark, realmente grato. O jornal era importante não só para Lois, mas para ele também.

'Metropolis não seria mais a mesma sem aquele globo girando, não é mesmo?', o moreno se levantou e se preparou para sair. 'Clark, você percebe que as coisas estão tomando novos rumos? Se eu fosse você, pensaria mais a respeito do Blur também.'

'Eu já pensei. E logo haverão novidades.', ele anunciou, misterioso e Bruce franziu a testa, curioso. 'Boas novidades. Está na hora de deixar as sombras... E eu já falei com Oliver e agora falo com você: farei parte oficialmente da Liga da Justiça.'

'Fantástico, Clark!', exclamou Bruce, satisfeito, apertando a mão do amigo. 'Você é o tipo de pessoa que faz a diferença, Clark Kent.'

'Você também, Bruce Wayne.', afirmou Clark.

Bruce deu um breve sorriso e foi embora do rancho.

Clark foi dar comida para Shelby. Chris e Lara tinham ido ao cinema com Lois. Clark tentara se comunicar com Jor-El, mas o pai não respondera. Clark pensava se não seria uma boa ideia ficar permanentemente com as crianças. Ele sorriu para si mesmo, feliz. Ele tinha uma bela família.

Lois estacionou seu carro vermelho na entrada do rancho e as crianças saíram correndo e conversando. Nisso, uma forte luz invadiu o celeiro. Clark foi ver o que era, seguido de perto por Lois, Lara e Chris.

Todos ficaram surpresos ao verem uma versão mais adulta de Clark Kent vestindo o uniforme do Superman.

...

'Papai!', gritou Lara, correndo para os braços de Clark do futuro.

'Hey, meu anjinho, como você está?', perguntou Clark, pegando Lara no colo. Chris também se aproximou do pai. 'E você, garotão?'

'Tudo bem, pai.', disse Chris, sorrindo.

'Chris virou herói, papai, salvou a mamãe desse presente.', contou Lara.

'Eu sei.', disse Clark do futuro, orgulhoso.

'Você veio buscar a gente?', perguntou Chris.

'Sim. O anel da Legião que vocês usaram voltou por vontade própria ao nosso futuro. Vá entender... Eu falei com Jor-El e ele providenciou essa viagem, eu não confiava mais no anel. A mãe de vocês está aflita.'

'Então... você... _sou eu_?', inquiriu Clark, se aproximando de sua versão do futuro.

'Exatamente. Olá, Clark. Olá, Lois.', ele deu um sorriso charmoso para a repórter.

'Belo **S**.', ela elogiou, olhando para o peito largo dele e Clark do presente ficou enciumado.

'Você sempre gostou do meu uniforme.', disse Superman, sorrindo.

'_Canham_!', Clark pigarreou alto, chamando a atenção dos dois. 'Então, é assim que eu vou me vestir? Um pouco chamativo, não?', ele achou e Superman olhou para si mesmo. 'E sem nenhuma máscara... Não tem medo das pessoas olharem para o seu rosto?'

'Com um uniforme desses, a última coisa que vão olhar é para o rosto...', achou Lois, olhando para Superman, fascinada. O herói deu um largo sorriso.

'Lois!', exclamou Clark, enciumado. 'Não sei se eu gosto disso...', ele murmurou, em duplo sentido, referindo-se ao uniforme e ao flerte descarado de Superman e Lois.

'Você se acostuma.', assegurou Superman. 'Uma dica: óculos podem fazer a diferença.'

'Aumenta o fator nerd...', murmurou Lois, pensativa. 'Oh, claro... Um disfarce à paisana... Não usa máscara como herói, mas se disfarça no dia-a-dia.'

'Exatamente. Você sempre foi perspicaz, Lois.', elogiou Superman e Lois deu um sorriso satisfeito.

'Aham...', pigarreou Clark de novo, incomodado. 'Então,você vai mesmo levar as crianças...'

'Elas precisam voltar, Clark, aqui não é o tempo delas...', afirmou Superman e Clark assentiu, com um olhar triste. 'Mas vocês irão se reencontrar em breve.'

Lara desceu do colo de Superman e abraçou Clark afetuosamente. Ela gostara muito de conhecer aquela versão mais jovem do pai.

'Tchau, papai. A gente se vê no futuro. Garanto que você irá gostar.', ela lhe deu um beijo na face quando foi pega no colo.

'Vou sentir falta desses dias aqui...', confessou Chris, abraçando Clark. 'A gente se vê em breve.'

'Vou sentir falta de vocês também.', disse Clark, com a voz embargada.

Lara e Chris abraçaram e beijaram Lois esfuziantemente. A repórter disfarçou uma lágrima teimosa. Seu consolo era que os filhos a aguardavam no futuro.

'Cuidem-se! E juízo!', exclamou Lois, forçando um sorriso. 'E nada de comer doces antes das refeições, dona Larinha!'

'Eu nem queria mesmo...', a menina fez bico e depois riu.

As crianças voltaram para perto de Superman e acenaram para Lois e Clark, que ficaram de mãos dadas, vendo os viajantes sumirem em uma enorme luz branca.

Logo, tudo voltou ao normal e os dois se entreolharam. Lois secou uma lágrima fugitiva no rosto de Clark.

'Não fica assim, amor, logo, logo nós os veremos novamente...'

'Eu sei, eu só... tinha me acostumado com eles...', ele murmurou, triste.

'Mas pelo que vi você cuida muito bem deles no futuro.', ela sorriu. 'Aliás, que uniforme era aquele?', ela entreabriu a boca.

'É, eu notei sua empolgação com o Homem de Aço...', resmungou Clark, enciumado.

'Clark, o homem de aço era _você_.', ela lembrou, achando graça. 'Uma versão mais madura, encorpada, com mais músculos...', ela suspirou, encantada e Clark olhou para o teto. 'Aquele uniforme realmente ressalta as suas qualidades... Isso sem falar que você usar a cueca para dentro da calça faz uma grande diferença, se é que você me entende...', ela piscou, maliciosa.

'Lois, dá pra parar com isso?!', ele pediu e ela riu. 'Ele nem era isso tudo! E eu não gostei do uniforme!'

'Clark, você é um caso a ser estudado! Está com ciúmes de si mesmo!', ela riu, divertida.

'Não é ciúme, é só...', ele bufou. 'Eu só acho que não precisava aqueles olhares, você _secando_ o Superman, aqueles sorrisinhos, enfim, você me entendeu!'

'Clark Kent, nem Freud te explica.', disse Lois, divertida. Ela lhe deu um beijo. 'Querido, eu só gostei do Superman porque ele era você... Aliás, temos que providenciar logo esse uniforme e quando o Planeta Diário voltar totalmente à ativa, Superman irá ocupar a primeira página! Palavra de Lois Lane!', ela exclamou, empolgada.

'Eu ia te contar depois, mas... minha mãe me mandou o uniforme hoje cedo. Ela quem o confeccionou...', ele pegou uma caixa em cima da mesa. Abriu e mostrou à ela. 'Que tal?'

'Muito melhor em technicolor.' , afirmou Lois. Ela olhou em redor e passou a língua pela boca. 'Bom, estamos somente nós dois aqui, seu uniforme chegou e antes de sair por aí com ele, precisa testá-lo para ver se está bom. Que tal agora?', ela lhe deu um olhar sexy.

'Você gosta mesmo do meu uniforme...', ele murmurou com um sorriso malicioso.

'É um bom uniforme. Vai ficar melhor ainda quando você vestir para mim.', ela sentou no sofá e o fitou. 'Estou esperando.'

'Como quiser.', ele ia usar a supervelocidade, mas ela o deteve.

'Sem supervelocidade. Com calma. Estamos de folga e temos todo o tempo do mundo.', ela fingiu um olhar inocente.

'Okay.', ele assentiu e começou a tirar a camisa sob o olhar de apreciação de Lois.

...

**Torre do Relógio**

Chloe e Oliver estavam aos beijos, um mais ardente do que o outro e Oliver a colocou em cima da mesa. Bruce chegou naquele momento e já ia embora, quando Jimmy entrou feito um furacão.

'EU SABIA!', berrou Jimmy, fazendo Chloe e Oliver se separarem, assustados.

'Ele entrou de repente, não consegui detê-lo.', desculpou-se Bruce.

'O senhor acoberta adultério agora, Sr. Wayne?', questionou Jimmy, revoltado.

'Eu fiquei sabendo junto com você, Sr. Olsen, mas pelo que sei, você e Chloe estão em processo de divórcio.', esclareceu Bruce, tranquilo.

'Mas ainda não estamos oficialmente separados!', gritou Jimmy, irritado.

'Jimmy, eu posso explicar...', disse Chloe, aflita.

'Você é uma decepção, Chloe. Uma completa decepção.', ele disse, magoado, fazendo-a umedecer os olhos. 'Primeiro Davis, agora Oliver Queen... É esse o seu novo trabalho, dormir com o primeiro homem que aparece?!'

'Jimmy!', gritou Chloe, ofendida.

'Opa, vai com calma aí, Olsen!', exclamou Oliver, irritado. 'Chloe não tem culpa, o culpado fui eu!'

'Ah, claro, ela é tão inocente, foi seduzida por um cafajeste que veste Armani!', exclamou Jimmy, sarcástico.

'Não é melhor vocês se acalmarem primeiro?', pediu Bruce.

'Não, isso se resolve aqui.', disse Jimmy, sacando uma arma e assustando a todos. 'Eu te amava, Chloe. Eu te amei tanto e você nunca valorizou! Primeiro Clark, depois Davis, agora Oliver... Nem vou ficar surpreso se o Sr. Wayne for o próximo da lista...'

'Olsen, vai com calma...', pediu Oliver. 'Abaixa a arma, por favor e vamos conversar...'

'Jimmy, por favor!', pediu Chloe, chorando. 'Eu não traí você! Quando me envolvi com Oliver, nós já estávamos separados! E eu nunca tive nada com Clark e Bruce é meu amigo!'

'Não acredito em você!', gritou Jimmy, nervoso, empunhando a arma.

'Sr. Olsen, por favor, largue a arma antes que algo de errado aconteça...', pediu Bruce, com uma voz mais calma. 'Eu acredito que o senhor esteja passando por um momento difícil, uma separação é sempre algo complicado, os nervos ficam à flor da pele, as mudanças são mais difíceis de serem aceitas... Mas não é o fim do mundo. É só um novo começo.'

'Chloe, eu casei com você por amor...', murmurou Jimmy, chorando.

'Eu também, Jimmy.', afirmou Chloe.

'Não, você nunca me amou... Só casou para esquecer Clark Kent...', disse Jimmy, triste. 'Ela está fazendo o mesmo com você, Sr. Queen. Já que ela não pode ter Clark, se consola com outros...'

'Jimmy, você está sendo tão injusto...', lamentou Chloe, magoada.

'Eu acho que você precisa se acalmar, Olsen.', achou Oliver, tenso.

'Eu deveria descarregar essa arma na minha cabeça.', ele apontou o cano para a própria cabeça, para desespero dos presentes. 'E deixar você com a culpa, Chloe!'

'Sr. Olsen... Jimmy!', exclamou Bruce. 'Não faça isso, por favor! A vida é um bem muito precioso para brincar com ela assim!'

'Tem razão, Sr. Wayne.', assentiu Jimmy, baixando a arma e entregando para Bruce. 'Eu vou refazer minha vida. Longe de você, Chloe. Longe de tudo e de todos.', ele direcionou um olhar frio para Oliver. 'Nunca mais quero saber de você, Chloe Sullivan. Nunca mais.', ele afirmou, tirou a aliança do dedo e jogou no chão.

Jimmy saiu dali cabisbaixo e os outros respiraram tirou as balas do revólver.

'Eu vou atrás do rapaz para ver se ele realmente não fará nenhuma besteira.', ele informou. 'E vocês dois, tentem ser mais discretos.', ele pediu, com um olhar de reprimenda.

Bruce saiu da Torre e Chloe sentou no sofá, arrasada. Oliver ajeitou a camisa e olhou para a loirinha.

'É verdade o que ele disse? Sou seu prêmio de consolação?'

'Pense o que quiser, Oliver.', ela disse, magoada, levantou e foi se dirigindo à saída, mas foi segura pelo braço. 'Me solta.'

'Chloe, para isso dar certo, temos que ser honestos um com o outro!', exclamou Oliver, exasperado.

'O que você quer que eu diga, Oliver? Que eu não sei lidar com relacionamentos?! Que eu sempre estrago tudo?!', ela gritou, em meio às lágrimas. 'Eu estraguei as coisas com Jimmy! Eu o magoei! Provavelmente irei magoar você também! Essa sou eu! A garota que só se sai bem com computadores!'

Oliver abraçou uma relutante e chorosa Chloe, que se acabou cedendo e se aninhando em seus braços.

...

**Celeiro dos Kent**

Clark e Lois caíram ao lado um do outro na cama exaustos, nus e satisfeitos. Lois enxugou o suor do rosto com a mão.

'Uau, isso foi Super! ', ela exclamou, rindo. 'É a segunda vez que eu tento essa posição, mas é a primeira vez que dá certo desse jeito!'

'Também, é preciso bastante força e equilíbrio!', ele exclamou, com a respiração ainda entrecortada. 'Eu não sabia que você conhecia tantas posições!

'Você nem faz ideia, Smallville, comprei o livro do kama sutra e pretendo testar tudo que está ali.', ela informou, decidida. 'Acha que tem fôlego para me acompanhar?', ela lhe deu um olhar desafiador.

'Eu não sou chamado de Superman á toa.', ele se gabou.

'Clark Kent se gabando, seria um dos sinais do apocalipse?', ela riu e depois passou as unhas pelo peito nu dele. 'Você tem disposição para uma segunda rodada?'

'Eu nem suei ainda.', ele brincou e levou um tapinha no peito. 'Tenho disposição para muito mais.', ele beijou os seios fartos dela, deixando-a excitada.

'Então vamos continuar, lembrei de uma posição ótima agora!', ela o puxou para si e os dois rolaram na cama.

...

**Metropolis**

**Futuro**

_Um novo tempo se anuncia em Metropolis. Apoiado pelo presidente Lex Luthor, Pete Ross venceu as eleições para a prefeitura e ao lado de sua esposa, Lana Lang, promete grandes mudanças em nossa metrópole_, informava Cat Grant, a âncora do Metropolis News.

Clark, Lara e Chris chegaram em casa e viram a televisão ligada. Lois estava de braços cruzados assistindo à TV. Lois estava de licença até segunda ordem após um atentado sofrido e estava com a perna direita engessada, o que só aumentava seu mau humor. Ela resmungou para si própria ao ver os sorridentes Pete e Lana entrando na sede da prefeitura.

'Grandes mudanças mesmo... Com Lex puxando as cordinhas... Mal posso esperar para ver a sujeira rolar e aí sim eu vou pegar esse careca safado no pulo!'

'Mamãe, chegamos!', exclamou Lara, correndo e pulando no colo da mãe. 'Conheci a sua versão de cabelos castanhos.'

'É, eu cansei de pintar o cabelo...', lembrou Lois, abraçando a pequena. 'Felizmente vocês estão em casa, eu estava preocupada!', ela abriu os braços para Chris, que abraçou a mãe. 'Vocês não aprontaram muito lá, não é?'

'Não, eu consegui segurar um pouco a língua da Lara.', falou Chris, comendo um pouco da batata frita da mãe.

'Eu só fiquei surpresa em ver algumas coisas!', protestou Lara. 'Tia Chloe tinha cabelo curto. Tio Bruce não estava com a tia Selina. E tio Oliver nem fazia ideia que era casado com a tia Chlo.'

'E suponho que vocês não fizeram essas revelações para eles. Eu lembro que Chloe, Oliver e Bruce só ficaram sabendo que vocês eram filhos meus e de Clark apenas.'

'Eles se seguraram.', assegurou Clark, tranquilo, beijando Lois.

'Você se machucou, mãe?', perguntou Chris, olhando para a perna engessada dela.

Lois e Clark trocaram rápidos olhares. Preferiram não alarmar os filhos. Lois acariciou a cabeça de Chris.

'Só um pequeno acidente. Coisa boba...'

'Igual quando eu cai no parquinho?', perguntou Lara.

'Quase isso.', disse Lois, sorrindo e depois mudando de assunto. 'Você viu, Clark, Pete conseguiu subir á prefeitura ao lado da feliz sra. Ross.', Lois revirou os olhos.

'Talvez Pete não esteja sendo tão influenciado por Lex como pensamos.', quis acreditar Clark, mas Lois era descente. 'Quanto à Lana, a gente só sabe que ela reapareceu dois anos atrás e já noiva de Pete.'

'Pois é, tudo muito suspeito, ainda mais do jeito que ela sumiu... Sorte que nem ela, nem Lex lembram dos seus poderes.', comentou Lois, aliviada.

'Isso me deixa mais tranquilo... Ou quase. Lex continua tão ou mais megalomaníaco do que era.'

'Isso nunca vai mudar, está no sangue Luthor.', afirmou Lois. Ela olhou para os filhos. 'Mas, vocês dois fizeram uma viagem longa e nada melhor agora que um bom banho!', ela exclamou, sorrindo e as crianças fizeram caretas.

'Ah não, mãe, agora?', indagou Lara.

'Agora.', ordenou Lois. 'E nada de banhos supervelozes, Sr. Chris, eu sei bem quando você finge que tomou um bom banho! Não quer que Jade pense que você é um porquinho de aço, não é?'

'Mãe!', exclamou Chris, sem graça e Clark segurou o riso. 'Está bem, mas primeiro quem toma banho é a Lara.'

'Por que eu?!' gritou a menina.

'Primeiro as damas, oras...', ele sorriu.

'Nada disso, primeiro os mais velhos!', rebateu a menina, espertamente.

'Por isso que nós temos dois banheiros em casa!', exclamou Lois, olhando para os dois rebentos. 'Os dois, indo para o quarto, pegando as suas toalhas, entrando no banheiro e tomando um caprichado banho! Agora! Sem discussão!', ela atalhou os protestos. 'Quero todo mundo limpinho, vou olhar atrás das orelhas, hein?! Não esqueçam que o pai de vocês tem visão de raio-x!'

As crianças levantaram desanimadas, mas foram tomar banho. Sabiam que Lois iria mesmo fiscalizá-los caso não obedecessem. Clark sentou ao lado de Lois no sofá e deu um beijo no pescoço dela.

'É bom ter as crianças de volta em casa...'

'Se eu não tivesse sofrido esse acidente, elas teriam voltado mais cedo.'

'Não foi culpa sua, Lo.', ele segurou a mão dela com carinho. 'Eu quase tive um infarto quando te vi naquelas ferragens do carro...'

'Mas agora está tudo bem. Eu sou uma Lane, afinal de contas.', ela empinou o queixo.

'Lane-Kent.', corrigiu Clark.

'Yeah, Lane-Kent!', ela riu, divertida. Depois tocou no **S** do uniforme. 'E você também tem que tomar um banho, pena que eu não posso te acompanhar, mas posso te ensaboar se você quiser...', ela mordeu o lábio, maliciosa.

'Hum, estou precisando mesmo de um bom banho.', ele concordou, a pegou no colo e eles foram para o andar de cima em supervelocidade.

...

**Obrigado Ju, foREVer Loving Jimmy, Ester, Mah Luka pelos comentários! Eles são muito importantes!**

**O próximo capítulo será o último! Obrigado por acompanharem e prestigiarem a historinha!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Parte 12**

**Rancho Kent**

Lois ainda estava dormindo, quando Clark entrou no quarto, sentou na cama e ficou observando-a. Lois ficava adorável dormindo, parecia uma menininha e não aquele furacão com o qual ele estava acostumado. Clark não resistiu, se inclinou e beijou o rosto dela e depois o ombro que estava descoberto pelo edredom. Lois acordou lentamente, virou a cabeça e sorriu ao ver Clark.

'Hey.', ele a cumprimentou com um sorriso.

'Hey, Smallville. Manhã agitada?', ela perguntou, tocando no sobretudo preto com um pouco de fuligem.

'Um incêndio em uma fábrica na Tailândia.', ele contou.

'Pensei que você já estaria usando o super uniforme.', ela comentou.

'Eu vou usar. Ainda mais depois dele ter sua resistência tão testada.', ele lembrou com um sorriso malicioso e Lois piscou, sapeca. 'É que eu acabei me esquecendo. Falta de costume. Vou começar a usá-lo debaixo da roupa, assim fica mais fácil.'

Lois sentou na cama e ajeitou a camisa xadrez com as mangas cortadas que usava. Clark já perdera as contas de quantas camisas suas Lois afanara.

'Nossa folga está acabando, Smallville. Bruce investiu pesado na reconstrução do Planeta Diário e Perry está todo animado planejando a reinauguração. Logo aquele imenso globo voltará a girar.'

'Eu sinto falta da redação.', confessou Clark.

'Eu então nem se fala!Eu amo jornalismo! E pensar que eu só entrei nessa para provar para o General que eu era sim, capaz de fazer algo construtivo, que não era só uma maluca como ele achava.', ela contou.

'Você é a melhor repórter que eu conheço, Lo.', ele elogiou, sincero.

'Você é um amor, Smallville.', ela acariciou o rosto dele e depois lhe deu um beijo.

'Mas enquanto nós ainda estamos de férias, que tal um passeio?', ele sugeriu.

'Passeio? Para onde?', ela quis saber.

'Você vai ter que vestir roupas bem quentes.', ele falou e ela ficou mais curiosa. 'Vou te levar para conhecer a minha fortaleza.'

Lois sorriu.

...

**Fortaleza do Ártico**

Clark desacelerou e colocou Lois no chão. Ela olhou, boquiaberta, para o imenso castelo de gelo. Era o lugar mais incrível que ela já tinha visto na vida.

'Uau! Clark, isso é incrível, eu...', ela franziu a testa, recordando-se de algo. 'Eu já estive aqui. Quer dizer, pareceu mais um sonho, mas... quando o avião que eu estava com a sua mãe caiu...'

'Eu sei, Jor-El as trouxe para cá.', confirmou Clark.

'E você me convenceu que eu tinha sonhado!', ela lembrou da conversa deles no hospital.

'Eu não estava preparado para te contar tudo.', ele disse com um tom de _mea culpa_.

'Ah, tudo bem...', ela deu de ombros. Lois olhou em redor. 'Incrível. Se eu não estivesse vendo, pisando aqui, não acreditaria...', ela riu e deu um sorriso brincalhão. 'Quantas meninas você trouxe aqui, Clark Kent?'

'Só Lana, mas... Foi um dia que não existiu.', ele contou, lembrando de seu pedido à Jor-El na época e a morte do pai. 'Foi quando eu aprendi que não se deve brincar com o tempo... Se não fosse a minha imprudência, teimosia, talvez meu pai ainda estivesse vivo...'

Clark acabou contando tudo o que fizera e Lois tocou carinhosamente no rosto dele.

'Clark, você não sabia... Você era um garoto apaixonado e desesperado porque Lana... a garota dos seus sonhos...', ela forçou um sorriso. '... havia morrido tragicamente. Você achou que poderia fazer algo para mudar isso, que não era a hora dela morrer...'

'Eu fui um idiota.', ele se recriminou. 'Não se deve brincar com o tempo e com a vida das pessoas. E meu pai acabou pagando pela minha estupidez.'

'Não, Clark, não fica se culpando.', pediu Lois, forçando-o a encará-lo. 'Em um momento de total desespero a gente faz coisas impensadas mesmo, ainda mais um adolescente com um... legado como o seu. Não deve ter sido fácil. Eu tive a felicidade de conhecer o Sr. Kent e eu sei, que ele jamais te culparia por isso. Ele te amava, Clark. E saberia compreender as suas ações.'

Clark assentiu, com um sorriso melancólico. Ele abraçou Lois com carinho.

'Às vezes eu queria ter a maturidade que tenho hoje quando minha jornada começou. Mas eu sei que muita coisa que aconteceu foi para que eu aprendesse. Por mais dolorosa que tenha sido a lição...', ele refletiu e ela concordou. Clark mexeu no cabelo dela. 'Eu só lamento não ter ficado com você no momento que te vi ...'

'Yeah, você fez uma primeira apresentação e tanto...', ela lembrou. 'Foi difícil olhar só para o seu rosto.', ela disse com um sorriso malicioso.

'Eu tinha que te mostrar que eu valia o investimento.', ele se gabou, brincalhão.

'Ah, até parece, Clark Kent, eu não fiquei tão impressionada assim...', ela mentiu.

'Sei... Deve ser por isso que você nunca esqueceu nosso primeiro encontro.', ele implicou.

'Nem começa, Smallville, se gabar não fica bem em você!', ela lhe deu um soquinho no braço.

Clark riu e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado.

'Amo você, Lois, desculpe ter demorado tanto para enxergar isso.'

'Também te amo, Smallville.', ela fez carinho no rosto dele. 'Eu acho que tudo que aconteceu com a gente foi no tempo certo. Era para ser assim.', ela disse, ponderada e ele concordou.

'Eu quero que você conheça Jor-El. Quer dizer, ele é só uma voz do meu pai kryptoniano, mas eu gostaria que ele conhecesse você.'

'Okay.', disse Lois, concordando.

Clark mexeu nos cristais da Fortaleza, mas ao invés de surgir a voz metalizada de Jor-El, Lois e Clark, surpresos, viram um holograma em tamanho natural de Jor-El e Lara. Clark se aproximou deles emocionado.

'Kal-El, meu filho.', disse Jor-El com um sorriso.

'Kal-El, se você está nos vendo agora, é porque você chegou em segurança na Terra, foi criado por aqueles que escolhemos e se tornou um homem, dono do seu destino.', explicou a projeção de Lara. Clark tentou tocar no rosto dela, mas sua mão atravessou a imagem. 'Estamos muito orgulhosos de você, meu filho.'

'Kal-El, eu acredito que você teve muitas dúvidas e questionamentos ao nosso respeito...', disse Jor-El. 'Talvez até pensou que nós o abandonamos e que não o amávamos... Mas não havia outro jeito. Jamais iríamos permitir que você explodisse junto com Krypton.'

'Você é o fruto do nosso amor, Kal-El.', afirmou Lara, emocionada, sendo abraçada por Jor-El. 'Nós o amamos desde que você estava aqui.', ela tocou em sua barriga e Clark sentiu as lágrimas descendo pelo seu rosto. Lois segurou a mão do amado, também emocionada. 'Tudo que fizemos foi pela sua sobrevivência. Para que você pudesse ter uma chance. E eu sei que você vai encontrar alguém que o ame e que ficará ao seu lado assim como eu e Jor-El.', ela ganhou um beijo no rosto do marido e Clark sorriu para Lois. 'Nós continuaremos vivos em você e nos seus descendentes. Nós o amamos, meu filho.'

'Nós sempre te amaremos, meu filho. Seja feliz. Você é o nosso maior presente.', afirmou Jor-El, deixando uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto, que foi secada por Lara.

'Adeus, meu filho.', disse Lara, com um olhar amoroso e a projeção se encerrou.

Clark ainda tentou tocar nos pais antes que as imagens deles desaparecessem, mas não houve tempo. Lois enxugou as lágrimas que haviam caído em seu rosto e se aproximou de Clark.

'Eles realmente me amavam, Lois...', ele murmurou, emocionado.

'E você tinha alguma dúvida?', ela sorriu. 'Você foi um filho muito amado tanto pelos seus pais kryptonianos, tanto pelos Kent. Eles fariam tudo por você, Clark.'

Clark abriu um sorriso entre as lágrimas e abraçou Lois.

...

**Dia da reinauguração do Planeta Diário**

A rua estava lotada com barracas, cidadãos, imprensa e os funcionários do Planeta Diário. Jimmy tirava fotos sem parar. Perry era só sorriso, animado e feliz pelo retorno do maior jornal de Metropolis. Chloe, Oliver e Bruce também estavam lá prestigiando ao lado de Lois e Clark.

Perry subiu no pequeno palco ao lado de Franklin Stern e Bruce Wayne.

'Graças à esses dois benevolentes e homens de visão, Sr. Franklin Stern e Sr. Bruce Wayne, sócios majoritários do Planeta Diário, o nosso jornal, a nossa casa, o nosso legado, está de volta como um dos maiores arranha-céus de Metropolis!', ele anunciou no microfone, sendo aplaudido. 'E eu garanto a todos vocês, que a nossa dedicada equipe, não fará todo esse investimento ser em vão. Tentaram nos derrubar, mas ninguém pode calar a voz da imprensa, a voz dos cidadãos de bem dessa nossa amada cidade! O Planeta Diário está de volta!', ele gritou e olhou para cima.

O enorme e dourado globo do Planeta Diário voltou a girar, para euforia daqueles que assistiam. Fogos de artifício foram disparados e os balões de festa alçados ao céu. Foi uma das maiores festividades que Metropolis já havia presenciado.

...

**Em algum lugar em Genebra- Suíça**

Tess entrou no soturno escritório onde apenas a luz da televisão iluminava fracamente o local. Sentado em uma confortável poltrona, um homem calvo e ainda um pouco abatido, olhava atentamente para as imagens mostradas, especialmente quando elas focalizaram os alegres Lois e Clark. Um sorriso cínico surgiu na face do homem.

Tess entregou um copo d'água e um comprimido para o homem.

'Seu remédio. Está na hora.'

O homem tomou o remédio obedientemente. Ele devolveu o copo para Tess com a mão enluvada. Tess tocou de leve no ombro dele.

'Um dia você também retornará, querido. E nesse dia, muitos dos que sorriem...', ela olhou para as imagens de Chloe, Oliver, Lois e Clark. '... irão chorar amargamente.'

Lex voltou seu rosto para Tess e apenas sorriu com seu olhar frio e maldoso. Ele não via a hora de cumprir o seu legado. Mas tinha toda paciência do mundo. Clark Kent não perderia por esperar.

...

**Alguns meses depois**

Lois chegou ao telhado do Planeta Diário procurando por Clark, mas acabou encontrando o promotor Ryan Sacks e dois capangas. Lois havia denunciado a corrupção na promotoria de Metropolis, fazendo Sacks ser investigado e ele não ficara nada contente.

'Sacks, veio ver se a vista daqui é boa?', ela ironizou.

'Lois Lane, a intrépida repórter. Batizou até aquele palhaço fantasiado, como é o nome mesmo? _Superman_. Quanta arrogância...', ele fez uma careta.

'Ninguém entende melhor de arrogância do que você, Sacks.', rebateu Lois.

'Você é muito cheia de si, Lane. Quero ver se continua assim quando for dar um passeio.', ele ameaçou.

'Não vou a lugar algum com você.', ela afirmou, tentando sair dali, mas foi barrada pelos capangas.

'E quem disse que você vai comigo? Vai sozinha, Lane.', ele deu um sorriso maldoso. 'Vai ser um belo voo. Você gosta tanto do Superman que resolveu imitá-lo.', ele falou enquanto ela era forçada a ir até o beiral. 'Mas há uma razão para que nós não tenhamos nascido com asas.', ele sorriu e ela foi atirada pelos capangas prédio abaixo. 'Não fomos feitos para voar. A menos que você seja um alienígena.', ele disse satisfeito.

Ryan Sacks e os capangas saíram do telhado enquanto Lois gritava e conseguia se segurar em um dos mastros das bandeiras do prédio. As pessoas na rua pararam e olharam para o alto, boquiabertas. Alguns já telefonavam para o corpo de bombeiros.

Lois sentia suas mãos escapando. Ela não conseguiria ficar pendurada lá por muito tempo. Lois acabou se soltando e caiu gritando diante do desespero das pessoas que assistiam.

Nesse momento, um borrão azul e vermelho cruzou os céus de Metropolis e evitou a queda mortal da repórter. Lois sorriu encantada para o seu salvador, enquanto as pessoas aplaudiam.

'Vai há algum lugar, Srta. Lane?', ele sorriu charmosamente.

'Agora não mais...', ela murmurou.

'Quando quiser voar, me avise. Eu a levo.'

'Vou me lembrar disso, Superman.'

Superman aterrissou com Lois no chão e alçou voo diante dos olhares fascinados das pessoas e do ar orgulhoso de Lois.

...

**Rancho Kent**

Clark chegou em casa e tirou o uniforme de Superman. Ele precisava de um bom banho após ter feito tantos salvamentos naquele dia. E também conseguira colocar Ryan Sacks na cadeia por tentativa de assassinato. Clark tivera que se controlar para não dar um super soco no promotor pelo que ele fizera com Lois.

Clark entrou na sala e parou surpreso, diante de uma Lois chorosa, usando um avental e olhando para o que parecia ser uma lasanha, mas estava muito queimada.

'Lois, tudo bem?', ele perguntou, aproximando-se.

'Clark!', ela correu e o abraçou. 'Eu ia fazer uma comida especial para você, mas acho que esse forno está descontrolado. Queimei toda a comida. E o arroz está tão salgado que é impossível comê-lo. Nem Shelby quis.', ela contou e o cachorro apenas fitou Clark.

'Acho que... vou ter que comprar outro fogão então...', ele murmurou, mais para acalmá-la, embora tivesse vontade de rir.

'Ah, deixa pra lá...', ela voltou a sentar na cadeira e suspirou. 'Nós dois sabemos que sou uma droga na cozinha mesmo.'

'Em compensação é ótima em outras coisas.', ele lhe deu um beijo. 'Não me importo se você não sabe cozinhar, Lo, eu cozinho sem o menor problema.', ele disse, tranquilo.

'Você é um amor, Smallville.', ela sorriu. 'Mas é que hoje é um dia especial...'

'Especial? Alguma data que eu tenha esquecido?', ele perguntou, tentando lembrar.

'Não, embora você tenha uma péssima memória para essas coisas.', ela disse, achando graça na careta que ele fez. Lois segurou as mãos de Clark. 'Eu fui fazer um exame e recebi o resultado hoje.'

'Você está bem, está tudo bem?', ele perguntou, já agitado. 'Você está doente, Lois?'

'Não, Smallville!', ela riu. 'O que a gente tanto esperou está acontecendo... Chris deve chegar em 8 meses...', ela anunciou, feliz, colocando a mão dele na barriga dela.

'Oh, meu Deus...',ele murmurou, emocionado e se ajoelhou diante de Lois. 'Está acontecendo... Nossas crianças estão chegando!', ele exclamou, feliz e deu um beijo em Lois. 'Eu não sei o que dizer... Eu... Eu estou tão feliz...'

'Eu também. Quero logo ver o rostinho dele.', confessou Lois, sorridente.

'Isso é maravilhoso...', ele beijou a barriga dela e depois a fitou. 'Mas agora você tem que diminuir ritmo lá no Planeta...', ele falou e ela revirou os olhos. 'Lois, tentaram te matar hoje!'

'Mas não conseguiram!', ela exclamou. 'Clark, essas coisas acontecem e...'

'Essas coisas acontecem demais com você, Lo. Já perdi as contas dos resgates que tive que fazer com você no meio...'

'Bem, não seja por isso, você não é o único herói do mundo, Batman, Arqueiro Verde, Lanterna, vários outros podem muito bem me ajudar caso eu precise!', ela cruzou os braços, irritada.

'Lois...', ele tocou no rosto dela e suspirou. 'Não estou dizendo essas coisas por mal. Me preocupo com você, com a sua integridade física e agora tem Chris também...'

'Eu sei cuidar muito bem do _meu_ filho, não se preocupe.', ela garantiu, chateada.

'Do _nosso_ filho.', ele a corrigiu e deu um beijo no rosto dela. 'Lois, eu te amo, só quero o seu bem...'

'Eu sei, mas eu odeio quando você me trata como seu eu fosse de vidro.', ela disse, um pouco mais calma.

'Tudo bem, não quero te chatear. E esse é um momento de alegria.', ele disse,sorrindo. 'Mas me prometa que quando a gravidez estiver avançada você vai diminuir o ritmo.', ele pediu a concessão.

Mesmo não muito convencida, Lois assentiu, concordando. Sabia que Clark era mesmo superprotetor com aqueles que amava e que isso não iria mudar.

'Só se você parar de me tratar como uma bonequinha de porcelana.', ela pediu.

'Okay. Trato feito.', ele lhe estendeu a mão, com um sorriso.

Lois pulou em cima dele e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado.

...

**Dez meses depois **

**Rancho Kent**

O bebê Christopher Jonathan Lane-Kent estava dormindo tranquilamente nos braços da sua amorosa avó, Martha. A ruiva havia chorado muito no nascimento do primeiro neto, feliz, orgulhosa e imaginando o quanto Jonathan teria ficado alegre ao conhecer o neto.

Clark estava nervoso, parado na frente do altar improvisado para o seu casamento. Chloe e Oliver estavam ao seu lado como padrinhos.

Muitas coisas haviam acontecido com eles. Jimmy acabara vindo a falecer pelas mãos de Doomsday em plena Torre de Vigilância. Superman havia prendido o monstro debaixo da Terra e Metropolis havia ficado um caos, mas estava se reerguendo. Lois não recebera muito bem a princípio a união de Oliver e Chloe, mas acabara aceitando, convencida de que ambos se amavam. Em uma noite de bebedeira promovida pelo vinho enfeitiçado por Zatanna no dia da despedida de solteiro de Lois e Clark, Oliver e Chloe acabaram se casando. Chloe até pensara em pedir anulação, mas percebera que poderia tentar ser feliz com Oliver e ele estava mais do que disposto a dar uma nova chance aos dois.

Do lado oposto, estavam Bruce e Diana Prince. A amazona era o novo membro da Liga da Justiça e ela e Bruce pareciam se entender as mil maravilhas. Bruce sempre disfarçava ou fazia cara feia quando os amigos faziam alguma insinuação de que havia algo mais entre Batman e a Mulher-Maravilha.

Lois entrou no celeiro, usando um discreto vestido perolado, já que ela achava que não tinha nexo se vestir de noiva após ter um filho com seu futuro esposo. O General Lane fez questão de acompanhar a filha até o altar. Ele ainda achava que um caipira como Clark Kent era muito pouco para a sua pequena Lo, mas o nascimento de Chris amansara mais o velho coração do general.

Lois foi entregue à Clark e o Sam sentou no banco ao lado de Martha e direcionou um olhar carinhoso para o bebê.

Lois e Clark sorriram um para o outro, apaixonados.

'Estamos aqui reunidos hoje, família, amigos, para testemunharmos a união de Lois Joanne Lane e Clark Joseph Kent pelos sagrados laços do matrimônio...'

Após o fim da cerimônia, Lois jogou o buquê e o mesmo acabou caindo nas mãos da envergonhada Diana, que corou. Lois e Clark se beijaram e entraram na limousine rumo a sua lua-de-mel em Veneza, um presente de Oliver, ao que Bruce já havia dado como presente um belo apartamento na rua Sullivan-Lane 1938 em Metropolis. Martha iria voltar a morar no rancho, já que seu mandato como senadora estava acabando.

Não muito longe dali, um carro preto estacionado teve o vidro de sua janela um pouco abaixado. Lá dentro estava Lex Luthor, já recuperado, olhando para o feliz casal, que se beijava e era aplaudido pelos convidados. Ele os fitou com seus olhos azuis gelados, deu um pequeno sorriso cínico e ordenou para que o motorista seguisse em frente.

...

**Metropolis**

**Anos depois**

'Lara, Chris, acordem, vocês vão se atrasar para a escola!', gritou Lois, enquanto arrumava sua pasta para ir ao trabalho. 'Não me façam ir até aí!'

Não demorou muito para que as crianças descessem, arrumadas e com expressões de desânimo. Lois achou graça.

'Meu Deus, parece que vocês vão para um campo de concentração!'

'Quase isso.', murmurou Chris, pegando uma maçã do cesto em cima da mesa da cozinha.

'Tem certeza de que as férias já acabaram, mãe?', perguntou Lara, fazendo bico.

'Absoluta, dona Larinha.', ela sorriu. 'Gente, pensem que vocês irão reencontrar seus amigos!'

'E professores chatos cheios de dever para passar pra gente.', disse Chris, mordendo a maçã.

'Sabem, eu sinto falta da época que tinha a idade de vocês. Minha única preocupação era estudar, brincar, brincar e estudar.', ela riu. 'Bons tempos.'

'E namorar.', completou Lara, olhando para Chris. 'Chris está namorando Jade.'

'Não estou não!', ele gritou, protestando. 'Você cismou com isso, Lara!'

'Ué, mas se eu mesma vi com meus olhinhos vocês se beijando...', ela lembrou e ele corou.

'Já está na hora da gente ir?', indagou Chris, já se dirigindo à saída, sob o olhar divertido de Lois.

Clark entrou em casa e foi recebido alegremente pelos filhos. Clark deu um beijo em Lois.

'Novamente indo para a escola, hein, que maravilha!', disse Clark, tentando animá-los, em vão.

'Preferia voltar para o meu quarto e dormir.', resmungou Chris.

'Eu queria assistir desenho.', disse Lara.

'Pois agora a gente tem que ir mesmo!', disse Lois, pegando a chave do carro na bolsa.

'Vou com vocês também.', anunciou Clark.

'Papai, que tal se você levasse a gente voando?', sugeriu Lara, com um sorriso. 'Seria bem divertido!'

'Lara, o que a gente falou sobre as pessoas desconfiarem que nós somos filhos do Superman?', lembrou o sempre ajuizado Chris.

'Ué, mas a gente não precisa anunciar isso, é só chegar com ele, que mal tem?', insistiu Lara, teimosa.

'Eu posso levá-los e dizer que os encontrei na estrada.', sugeriu Clark.

'Claro, porque eu sou uma ótima mãe que abandona os filhos no meio da estrada...', disse Lois,irônica, revirando os olhos.

'Você chega no colo dele também, mamãe!', exclamou Lara, fazendo Chris revirar os olhos.

'De todas as suas ideias, essa foi a pior, Lara!', implicou Chris. 'Você realmente não tem um filtro nessa cabeça!'

'E por acaso eu guardo água pra ter filtro?!', gritou Lara, irritada.

'Pois eu acho que na sua cabeça só tem água mesmo!', rebateu Chris.

'Melhor do que ter um cabeção como o seu!', berrou a menina.

'Chris, Lara, já chega, será que vocês não conseguem ficar um minuto sem brigar?', disse Clark, tentando acalmá-los.

'Se continuar a gritaria, vou passar um zíper na boca dos dois!', exclamou Lois em tom de reprimenda.

Os quatro saíram de casa em meio as implicâncias de Lara e Chris e olhares divertidos de Lois e Clark e foram para a escola.

FIM


End file.
